


Make it Two

by Greenplay



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne and Batman are literally roommates and something more, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obsession
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 78,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠一直以来都是两个人，他们从小认识并且住在一起，关系很复杂。大概是个八章左右的中篇，会出现若干反派，带有少许Batjokes和Batcat。





	1. Two Sides of the Coin

阿尔弗雷德泡好茶，在托盘里添了几块刚出炉的饼干，往楼上的布鲁斯的房间走去。这栋大宅子里，大多数时候只有他一个人在下午茶时吃饼干，另一个住客从不留下来享用必需品以外的食物。

管家敲开门，不出意外地发现布鲁斯依然窝在被子里，明明醒着却不打算起床。“我真希望，您要是有蝙蝠十分之一的自律就好了。”他放下托盘，决定再数五秒就去拽那可恶的被子。

“他还在外面吗？”布鲁斯忽然坐起来，揉了一把乱糟糟的头发。

“是的。而且，从刚才传过来的讯息看，蝙蝠侠正在需要他的地方。”那讯息上没有什么具体内容，可能是普通的街头抢劫，也可能是火烧眉毛的恐怖袭击，哥谭市并没有所谓平凡的一天。

“哦，”布鲁斯按下遥控器，“那我们应该能在电视上看到他在哪儿。”

果然，下午懒洋洋的电视节目已经被一起突发事件的报道打断，屏幕里一片混乱，尖叫声此起彼伏：

“……哥谭警局已经出动人马，包围了法院，但据自称‘双面人’的哈维·丹特说，一旦有人试图营救人质，将引爆炸弹——轰隆！”镜头前的记者被身后的一声巨响震得差点跌倒，看来有几个潜入不够谨慎的警员被双面人的手下发现了，法院的东北角整个塌陷下来，原本方正不阿的大理石在某种疯狂的力量下纷纷碎裂崩坏。

“都回来！回来！我说别进去——”布鲁斯认出了那是戈登警长的声音，他立刻站起来，对一旁的管家说：“蝙蝠呢？”

“应该两分钟前赶去了，”阿尔弗雷德已经准备好布鲁斯的衣服，“我想他在那边会需要我们的帮助。”

“不，这次我不能留在家，我得去那儿。”布鲁斯抓起衬衫长裤和外衣迅速套好，“是哈维，他回来了！”

阿尔弗雷德在心里摇了摇头，哈维·丹特的事让蝙蝠侠处理显然是更明智的做法，这恐怕正是那个人没有说明具体事态的原因，但他也预料到了布鲁斯会是这种反应，现在只能寄希望于蝙蝠的动作能快一些。

布鲁斯开着他那辆一点也不低调的兰博基尼碾过哥谭市的大小道路，每个路段都超速地冲向法院。阿尔弗雷德的无奈的声音从对讲机里传来：“可怜可怜你那辆普通的车吧。”

“我想现在警察是没空查交通违规的，比起造第二辆蝙蝠车，我已经很节俭了。”他猜得没错，要是在别的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩开着豪车在市内任何一个地方停下都会吸引别人的目光，但在今天的哥谭法院前，几乎没有人注意到他。

看起来双面人至少调动了半个警局的人（包括那些已经被他收买的），他们严密封锁了每一个出口，但在刚才那场爆炸的威慑下，一时无法采取下一步行动，同时还不得不应付见缝插针的媒体。

布鲁斯与刚才电视上做报道的记者擦肩而过，快步走向塌陷的东北角。戈登正在那指挥人布置封锁线，见到布鲁斯后一把拦住他，大声吼道：“你疯了吗？里面都是双面人的手下，你以为他还是我们的朋友？”

“对我来说他是。”布鲁斯说，他回头直视着戈登，感觉到了这句话在对方心里激起的波澜，他知道戈登也希望能保持这种乐观的看法，可是他必须代表警局保护哥谭市民，所以他只能把哈维看作是双面人。“我理解，你有自己的职责，但是我也有我的，相信我，我们还有机会。”

戈登无可奈何地摇了摇头，放韦恩进去了。他与这位哥谭首富认识了很久，有时他认为自己很了解对方是什么样的人，有时却又发现自己其实一点也不了解。

布鲁斯翻过尘埃弥漫的一片瓦砾，穿过还算完好的走廊，靠近那唯一还在“开庭”中的第二法庭。今天是星期二，距离哈维·丹特上一次失踪满两年的日子，那个家伙对一切双倍的东西有着病态的执着，时机选得不能再合适了。布鲁斯按了按耳机，说：“找到炸弹了吗？我们还有多少时间？”从刚才的电视直播开始，已经过了十六分钟。

“快了。不是限时炸弹，丹特手里有遥控器，但他正在用自己的方法计时，我需要你拖住他，十分钟。”蝙蝠侠的声音闷闷的，听起来好像身处在什么狭小的空间里。

“小心，我去跟他谈谈，希望老朋友的身份可以换来一点时间。”

 

 

哈维·丹特这次卷土重来，再也不是从前孤立无援的蠢样子了，他的十七八个手下死死地守着哥谭法院的各个出口，另外四个看守手无寸铁的陪审团，还有两个站在第二法庭的门口，在看到布鲁斯·韦恩走过来时迅速地举起了枪。

“放轻松，放轻松，我死了对你们没有好处。”布鲁斯举起双手，顶着他那张无人不识的脸走进第二庭的大门，“你们的老大一定有话想对我说。”雇佣兵们对视了一眼，明智地放下了武器，像他们这种随时可以买卖生命的人，最不愿意的就是杀死有潜力的雇主。

丹特嚣张的声音已经清晰可辨了，他从前的嗓音就很嘹亮，自信而又强势，总能在法庭上侃侃而谈，然而现在吐出的却是复仇与恶意的火焰。

“……不，不，你们得等一等，法官先来，”他把手枪指向绑在被告席上的纽伦特法官，那个可怜的老人逃过了上一次丹特的复仇，以为自己已经安全了，却不知道他的名字早被前任检察官放进了制裁名单里。丹特恶狠狠地说：“现在是谁在接受审判呢？每个人都应该有机会上被告席！我给你们这个机会！但是必须有秩序，必须要排队……”他注视着手中的那枚硬币，又看一眼纽伦特，“干净的那面，你活下去，有刮痕的人头，你死。我很公平，比你们这些狗东西公平得多。”

“让我来，哈维。”

丹特猛地转过头，只见布鲁斯·韦恩穿过倒伏一地的桌椅，走到大法官面前，“他老得连案卷都翻不动了，活着与死了又有什么区别？难道你不应该先审判我吗？我曾经是你最好的朋友。”

丹特握枪的右手微微一抖，他完好的那半张脸上眼睛一亮，可同时另一边的嘴角却扯开一个疯狂的笑容。“我的朋友……我的朋友，真高兴见到你，我本该第一个去拜访你的。是你背叛了我！”随后他把枪指向韦恩，“如果是你的话，让我们来玩点更有趣的——”

“我同意。”布鲁斯截道，“我知道你不会看在我的面子上把他们都放了，但如果是概率的决定，那就不能更改。这样如何？你抛硬币，我来猜，如果猜中了没有划痕的人头，你得放掉一个人，如果我猜错了，你就可以杀了他，每个人都有一次机会，很公平。”

“不——呜！”纽伦特法官满怀希望的表情马上变成一声哀嚎，这和丹特本来要做的事有什么不同！但他很快被一脚踹安静了。丹特大笑起来，仿佛听到了世界上最好笑的笑话，他说：“你知道如果要保住所有人的几率有多小吧？”他扫了一眼缩在后面的整个陪审团，一共十二人，再加上法官和韦恩，“小于万分之一！哈哈哈哈哈，你比以前更让我喜欢了，我还从没发现过你有这种特质，我简直要为你感到可惜了……”

布鲁斯按了按右耳，仿佛被对方的笑声刺伤了耳膜，他自嘲地笑了笑，说：“你知道，我数学一向学得不好。那么，我先来吧，如果你非要杀人不可的话，为什么不先从朋友开始呢？”

他又往前走了一步，举止镇定毫不慌张，就像他有一副钢铁之躯似的，只是在那坚强的外表之下，一双蓝眼睛里透出某种难以抑制的悲伤。

“停下！这太荒谬了……”忽然后排的一位老妇人大声道，“韦恩先生，你不需要这么做！”她试图从人堆里撑起胖乎乎的身子，可是由于裙子被另一个人压住而没能站起来，“为什么要遵守坏人的游戏规则？反正他总有理由杀掉我们！”

“谢谢您，不过请相信，我的运气一向不错，我总能死里逃生。”布鲁斯回过头向她致意，眼睛迅速地一扫天花板上连接通风管道的角落……差不多是时候了。

丹特捏了捏手中的硬币，紧紧地盯住布鲁斯，毁容的半张脸上露出兴奋的神色，又有些犹疑地问道：“你真的愿意把性命交给随机数？你在耍什么花招？”

“我不相信随机数，我相信你，哈维。我相信你可以自己做选择。”

“住口！住口！”丹特忽然怒吼道，左右两张脸上的表情越来越扭曲，像彼此搏斗的一对怨侣，他高高地抛起硬币，银色的光在空中划出一道流线，随后稳稳地被盖进掌心里。丹特移开手掌，是完好无损的那一面。他缓缓移开指着布鲁斯的枪口，冷哼了一声：“好运气不会一直眷顾你的……但是很好，这样也很好，你可以活着看他们死去！”

丹特再次扬起手，那道银光宛如断头台上降下的铡刀，然而就在坠落的一瞬间，一记黑色的利刃无比精准地击中了它，把那枚该死的硬币弹飞了出去。

黑色的镰刀在空中轨迹一弯，像是被死神指引着一样冲向了看守人质的歹徒之一，将那人手中的枪击落。

随后的几秒钟内，四个持枪佣兵都被蝙蝠镖缴了械。而在那之前，守在门口的两个已经被打昏在了地上。

“我早该知道……我早该知道你是在拖延时间！”丹特扑向布鲁斯，那个离他最近的仅剩的筹码，不知是出于仇恨还是自保的本能，他下意识地开枪了，但或许身体里残存的良心阻止了他瞄准，三发子弹都与布鲁斯擦肩而过。丹特用空着的另一只手扶住枪，想要稳住自己疼得要裂开的脑袋，这让他忽然发现，从不离身的硬币已经被突然袭击的怪物夺走了。

“我的硬币在哪儿……它在哪儿？把它还给我！”

布鲁斯试图打掉丹特拿枪的手，却被他再次逼退，“你骗我，你永远都在骗我——”

“不，他没有。”低沉嘶哑的声音在丹特头顶响起，巨大的黑色蝙蝠从天而降，重重地将他砸倒在地。丹特能听到肋骨和左臂骨断裂的声音，脆生生地从血肉里直冲脑门，他怀疑那并不是痛觉，而是恐惧，那恐惧甚至先于蝙蝠侠的出现就已经根植在他心里了，而他只是根本没意识到它的存在。丹特艰难地撑起身体，他看见那个怪物拉起摔倒的韦恩，他们站在一起，就好像一直在一起……就好像他们是一个硬币的两面。

然后那怪物抓起他的西装后领，用一只手把他拎了起来，丹特痛得倒抽一口气，却依然怒视着韦恩：“你永远在骗人，你宁可相信一个怪物——”

“我知道你的硬币在哪儿，”蝙蝠侠冷冷地打断他，“而且我打算让它来决定你的另一只手要不要一起废掉，你喜欢成双成对，不是吗？”

“不，够了。”布鲁斯皱起眉头，“我已经叫了戈登警长，没有必要再折磨人了。”

蝙蝠侠盯住了他，仿佛正在分析这句话到底是命令还是请求，尽管在哥谭市民的印象中，蝙蝠侠既不听从命令，也不满足请求。

他最终决定放过丹特，但暂时不归还他的宝贝硬币，布鲁斯可以让他免于身体上的痛苦，但蝙蝠侠明白什么才是真正的折磨。

 

 

“你不应该阻止我的，”蝙蝠侠从黑黢黢的洞顶翻身下来，落到布鲁斯·韦恩的身后，像一座怒气聚成的小山，“他差点杀了你。”

“他没有，因为你来了。”布鲁斯仿佛料到了对方情绪不佳，很轻松地回应道：“多揍他一顿并不能让事情变好，而且会损害你的公众形象，而我的态度——如果你记得的话——一直是支持你的。”

一直以来，布鲁斯在哥谭市民面前扮演一个仰慕超级英雄的富二代，那种恰到好处的孩子气的“仰慕”接近于调侃，于是也就没人去深究这位亿万富翁是不是真的跟蝙蝠侠有什么关系。

“我们的事业不是为了树立什么公众形象——如果你记得的话——而是为哥谭做最好的选择，如果法律不选择，市民不选择，那么就必须我们去做，双面人不会轻易罢手的，你每放过他一次，就给他一次成长的机会，他只会变得越来越邪恶，越来越失控……”

“他更需要的是机会，不是制裁。而且我有你，你会阻止他的下一次犯罪的，不是吗？”布鲁斯打断道，但他的表情是一贯温和的样子，仿佛在对付一个愤怒的青少年，事实上这样的对话早已在他脑海中预演过很多遍，他知道迟早有这一天。

蝙蝠侠烦躁地抖了抖披风，他的身形隐没在阴影里，稍有动静时就像是蝙蝠洞的岩壁活了过来似的。他沉默了一会，然后说：“你明白我的意思，但是你不想讨论真正的问题，你在怕什么？”

布鲁斯没有回答他的问题，反而说道：“你记得卢卡斯太太吗？今天那位阻止我去送死的女士？哈维被捕之后我护送他们去警局，那时在车里谈论到你——是的整个陪审团——就好像他们一定要履行公民义务似的。有人说如果幸好有蝙蝠侠在，他可以帮哥谭人主持正义，那样我们就再也不需要贿赂法官和检察官，我们可以有自己的保护神。不过，卢卡斯太太说，她对蝙蝠侠不抱什么希望，因为那不过是一个人，一个强大的人而已，所有的恶棍也一样拥有力量，可是真正的英雄不是强大，而是选择做正确的事。”

“你是我的英雄，一直都是，但我希望今天你也是她的英雄。”布鲁斯凝视着黑暗中的蝙蝠侠说。

那片浓黑屏住了呼吸，片刻的无声后终于吐出一口气：“今天对你来说已经够糟糕了，你该去休息了。”

 

TBC

 

注：双面人在不同故事版本里貌似剧情不一样，不过他对布鲁斯总有种微妙的怨怼之气，毕竟曾经是朋友……其实我觉得他是一个很可怜的人，跟其他放飞的疯子比起来，他受精神疾病折磨的程度不亚于他折磨受害者。最后搏斗的时候，双面人没有引爆炸弹，是因为他那时已经没了硬币，无法做这个决定，当然啦即使他能，炸弹也已经被蝙蝠侠拆除了。咳，我其实应该写得更详细一点的，但这篇文本质是为了谈恋爱，细节就不要在意了吧……


	2. See Through a Cat's Eyes

勾枪刺透夜空，牢牢地钉在夜色里，两道黑色的身影互相追逐着，在哥谭的高楼大厦间跳跃穿行。蝙蝠侠深吸了几口气，摆脱鼻腔里呛人的香水味，刚才从那个该死的酒店里出来时，他身上沾了至少十种女式香水的味道，每一种都要命，他不知道为什么女人喜欢往自己身上喷那么有攻击性的东西。对蒙面义警来说，他对一切会留下痕迹与印象的东西都不抱好感，这是他职业习惯的一部分。

布鲁斯看起来倒是没有任何不适，不如说，他本来就很擅长跟女性打交道，今晚是陪一个朋友去参加佩雷斯化妆品公司的香水品鉴会，却没想到出现了意外。本来佩雷斯花了大笔广告费，找了一个当红女明星做代言，结果却在广告准备播放的时候被截断了电源，两分钟后重新出现在屏幕上时，被换成了另一则短片：佩雷斯的母公司在化工生产中违规排污，并且贿赂威胁监管人员……交易录音、检测报告和各种签字文件，被做成了一套完整的视频记录。

从慌乱的人群中找到肇事者的位置并不难，只是难免要沾上气味，再加上那个狡猾的猫女又破窗逃走了，蝙蝠侠现在的心情可以说是非常不佳。

猫女的影子在前方影影绰绰，她挥舞着一柄长鞭，在高楼和街道的转角处飘来荡去。她的身形敏捷而优美，的确像猫，或者同科的豹子，但是蝙蝠侠的勾枪比她更快——

钩爪准确地击中了女飞贼面具上的一只猫耳，并没有击碎它，但是明显减缓了她的动作。猫女挥出下一鞭，可惜与楼上的滴水兽擦肩而过，她没能在空中挂住自己，身体不由自主地急急往下坠落。

蝙蝠侠及时收回勾爪，绳索善解人意地缠住女飞贼，打了几个卷后，便把人整个提了上来。他绑住了猫爪，她再也不能到处乱窜了。

“为什么要闯进佩雷斯那里偷换视频？”他用一贯低沉的声音喝问道。

猫女扭了扭身子，不像是在挣扎，似乎也并不感到恐惧，仿佛只是在感受绳索与身体曲线的贴合度，她“哼”了一声，“你是在问我，为什么要说真话吗？”

“这是非法侵入，而且在今天之前，还有多起盗窃和抢劫……”

“如果你事先知道佩雷斯干的好事，难道不会跟我做一样的事吗？”猫女抬起眼睛直视着他，“我不想证明对与错，这个城市里早就没有什么对错的准则了，我只是问你会不会。”

“我会。”他毫不犹豫地说。

“那么什么给了你审判我的权力呢？因为你更有力量，因为你是蝙蝠侠？”

他在面具下皱起眉头，“我不审判别人，我只负责抓捕他们，然后让法律去审判。”他这样说着，可是内心并不真的如此笃定，在“抓捕”的过程中越过了多少界限，没有人比蝙蝠侠自己更清楚。布鲁斯也曾经这样提醒过他。

“噢……可怜的、自欺欺人的蒙面英雄！你知道哥谭的法律是怎么回事，那只是强者的遮羞布。比你更强的人，他们不戴面具也能为所欲为，你自己也不相信刚才说的话。”猫女的嘴唇一张一合，呼吸也带着香气，也许是被夜风吹散了的缘故，原本浓郁的香精味道忽然变得没那么令人难受了……或许这就是她本来的样子。

“这是什么香味？”蝙蝠侠忽然问道，猫女身上也沾有十多种不同的气味，但有一种特别强烈，那可能是她最喜欢的一款。

“它还没有名字呢，他们本来想请那位女明星命名……”她贴近蝙蝠侠的脸，慵懒的声音像猫爪一样挠过对方的颈侧，“你觉得叫‘猫眼’怎么样？”

就在蝙蝠侠微微发愣的一瞬间，猫女抽出不知何时挣脱了的双手，一个挺身从他的禁锢中翻了出去，几个流畅的起落后，就已经站在街对面的大楼顶层上了。

她比了个再会的手势，附送了一枚飞吻，然后便转身消失在夜色里了。

 

 

布鲁斯回到家的时候，蝙蝠侠已经结束了夜巡，但仍然坐在电脑前工作着。今晚的闹剧相当精彩，佩雷斯出动了整个团队做紧急公关，但掩不住事件已经发酵，想必明天早上各大报纸的头版都预订好了。

哥谭警局的人对抓捕猫女这件事态度相当敷衍，也许是因为遭到参会的众多女士们的抗议，她们惊恐地擦着自己光洁的手腕和脖子，担心里面有任何不安全不卫生的成分。现在，还在调查猫女的恐怕只有蝙蝠侠一个人了。

布鲁斯打了个哈欠，走到蝙蝠侠身后，看着那人在键盘上敲击着各种指令，“真少见，伟大的蝙蝠侠居然在一只野猫面前失手了。”

“她不是野猫。我敢肯定这个小偷本身就足够有钱，或者背后有一个团伙或家族的资源做支撑，就像我一样。”

“为什么呢？”

“她有装备，而且并不廉价。她选择下手的东西不是最容易得手的或者市价最高的，所以目的不是钱，但显然她有目的。”蝙蝠侠说，然后在屏幕上调出了三次猫女出现时的情况：

第一次是企业家罗兰·达格特报案，说办公室遭到外人入侵，保险柜被打开了，有目击者声称猫女曾经在那出现过，但是调查后发现并没有任何东西失窃；第二次是在某珠宝店，店里为客人定制的项链被窃；然后就是今天的香水品鉴会上，本该播放的广告短片被换成了犯罪实录。

“看来我们这位女士讨厌黑心商人、喜欢珠宝，而且热心公益。”布鲁斯总结道，他凑近屏幕，蝙蝠侠面具上的尖角几乎要戳到他的下巴。

“所有的相关者，包括当时在场的人，被讯问的人，企业关联方、客户和赞助者……”蝙蝠侠迅速扫视着无数条交织的细线，以及末端链接着的每一个人，“与三起事件都有联系，并且符合猫女外形特征的有两个，赛琳娜·凯尔和艾莉·特里斯坦。我想你见过凯尔小姐，至于后者……她是一名广告设计师，曾经是达格特公司的员工，后来独立开了工作室，跟失窃的珠宝店和承办酒店都有合作。”

“你认为谁更有可能？”

蝙蝠侠往座椅背上靠了靠，说：“从动机上看，特里斯坦更符合常理，谁也不知道她从达格特那里带走了什么秘密。但是……凯尔小姐，”他点开几张照片，这位衣着时髦的女士时常登上各种杂志和报纸，“她养猫，而且是本市最好的兽医诊所的VIP。当然都有可能是巧合，我需要调查一下。”

布鲁斯点了点头，下巴有意无意地蹭了蹭那对蝙蝠耳朵，“嗯。我想你更适合调查特里斯坦小姐。至于赛琳娜·凯尔……周五晚上韦恩基金有个募捐酒会，阿尔弗雷德会给她送一份邀请函。”

 

 

凯尔小姐应邀到了场，而且出手不菲，她踏入舞池的时候已经吸引了不少人的目光，更不用说舞伴还是著名的黄金单身汉布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯感谢了她为哥谭市儿童做的贡献，说“那真的能改变许多人的一生。”

“哦，真的吗？”赛琳娜·凯尔嘲讽地说，“建立一个孤儿院，或是认养一个孩子，在许多人心里等同于一次公关活动，我敢说在场的大多数人都是这样想的。”

“我……不明白？至少他们的钱能让孩子们活下来，这难道不是在为哥谭做好事吗？”布鲁斯装出一副轻佻又傻气的表情，有时他还挺享受这样的时刻的，让人以为自己是个头脑空空的草包。

赛琳娜·凯尔没有笑，似乎对他的脸和钱都并不特别欣赏。她那严肃的表情与精致的五官形成了一种奇妙的反差，显得格外迷人。通常长相如此的美人都是爱笑的，布鲁斯也以为自己更喜欢看她们笑着的模样，但赛琳娜却是个例外。她直视着舞伴说：“用金钱为孩子们提供保护伞，很令人感动，但我还以为，像你这样的人会有更好的主意。”

“什么叫‘像我这样的人’？”

“你也是孤儿，不是吗？全哥谭最富有的孤儿，那些钱真的保护了你吗？它甚至没有保住你的父母。这个城市每一天都在杀害儿童，从杀害他们的父母开始。”

“那么……”布鲁斯的笑容有些僵硬，他没有想到对方会这样直接，而且她说的话不止是令人难堪，还包含更多危险的意味。“我应该做些什么呢？像蝙蝠侠那样躲在面具下打击犯罪？我很愿意帮助他，如果他肯给我一个银行账号的话。”

赛琳娜摇了摇头，仿佛对某人或真傻或装傻的行为失去了耐心，她说：“如果有人告诉我蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩的话，我不会感到惊讶的，可是你……你不是他。新建成的孤儿院离犯罪巷不远，只有三个街区，如果你还记得的话。”

然后，她就像一缕夜香一样飘然离开了。

布鲁斯默默地叹了口气，也告辞离开了会场。他走到大楼顶层的天台上，深吸了一口夜晚清凉的空气。今晚天气晴朗，圆月高悬，如果有蒙面飞侠经过，一定会被柔亮的月光抱个满怀。就在他想起蝙蝠侠的时刻，那个人像是听到了他内心的呼唤似的，悄无声息地降落在身后：

“艾莉·特里斯坦不是我们要找的人。”

蝙蝠侠出现地非常突兀，可布鲁斯现在需要的就是这个。他没有问为什么，只是说：“好。那么赛琳娜·凯尔就是猫女……”他其实刚才就已经确定她的身份了，那种内心隐藏着一股火焰的感觉，他太熟悉了，“我真希望她不是。”

“因为她很漂亮，你喜欢她？”显然，刚才布鲁斯跟赛琳娜相谈甚欢的时候，蝙蝠侠就在什么地方看着他们了。

“不。”布鲁斯转过身看着对方，那身黑色战衣今晚确实不同寻常，轮廓显得格外柔和，仿佛真的被月光打磨过一遍，他说：“因为她很像你。”

 

 

布鲁斯没有跟蝙蝠侠一道回去，他慢慢地开着车，穿过哥谭的大街小巷，融进黑沉沉的大都市里。赛琳娜·凯尔的话在他脑海中久久不去，让他不断问着自己：他的父母也和她口中的“大多数人”一样吗？

不，不会的，布鲁斯比任何人都了解他们是多么好的人。

如今，布鲁斯也在做他的父母曾经做过的事，建立孤儿院和医疗机构，弥补他们身为资本家自身携带的原罪。或许正如赛琳娜所说，从头到尾都弄错了方向。他这奇怪的一生，就是从二十多年前的那一天，在哥谭孤儿院遇到另一个布鲁斯开始的。

那一天，去孤儿院探访不止韦恩夫妇两人，哥谭许多名流都参加了那次交流活动，让自家孩子与一名孤儿结成伙伴，互相体验对方的生活。小布鲁斯就是在那里遇见了未来的蝙蝠侠。那时的他还保留了自己的名字，但是他没有姓，或许是因为跟韦恩少爷同名的缘故被分到了一组。巧合的是，两个人连相貌都有些相似，都是黑发蓝眼睛，不过孤儿布鲁斯明显要瘦小一圈，脸色也不太健康，他非常沉默，只在被介绍给新朋友的时候勉强微笑了一下。

所有人都以为，那天晚上韦恩夫妇带着去看戏的是他们的儿子，除了后来负责问讯的探员之外，没有人知道，真正的布鲁斯·韦恩在父母死亡时根本就不在现场。为了保护目击者，那个好心的探员请阿尔弗雷德继续照顾那孤儿一段时间，可是随着命案不了了之，就再也没有人追查他去了哪里。

布鲁斯每次想起这些过去时，都不禁后悔自己当年的不懂事。那个可怜的孤儿在亲眼目睹凶杀案后很长一段时间没法说话，而且无论如何不愿意穿西服，说那上面有血的味道。两位新朋友之间还来不及培养什么友情，就被命运分别摆放在了可悲的位置上。小布鲁斯感到困惑又无措，他不明白为什么孤儿不愿意说话，难道他失去了父母，连一句解释也得不到吗？他气得把那个孩子打翻在地，揪着对方的头发质问他，逼他说出当晚到底发生了什么事。幸好阿尔弗雷德把小布鲁斯拉开，狠狠地教训了一顿，说这样的行为会让死去的韦恩夫妇感到羞耻。

然后孤儿终于说话了：“是《佐罗》。我们当时是去电影院看《佐罗》。”

小布鲁斯很喜欢这部电影，看过不止一次。韦恩夫妇想必是觉得同龄孩子多半也会喜欢，所以才带他去看的。

“然后……那个人从小巷里冒出来，我没有看清他是从哪里走过来的，他有枪……韦恩先生给了他钱，可是他还想要珍珠项链……”那孤儿双肩颤抖着，眼睛里满是泪水，一边的眼眶因为被打肿了，鼓起一个红红的小包，可他依然直视着小布鲁斯，仿佛只是为了给他一个回答才逼迫自己开口。

“好了，不要勉强自己，”阿尔弗雷德拿来热毛巾给他擦了擦脸，安慰道，“我们先去洗个澡，吃点东西，你感觉好些了，我们再谈谈，好吗？”随后管家就把孤儿抱走了。

小布鲁斯为此非常后悔，爸爸妈妈从来没有教他去伤害无辜的人，他是个好孩子，他在心里发誓这种事再也不会发生。可是后来，后来又发生了更多的事……长大后的布鲁斯摇了摇头，打断自己潜得越来越深的记忆，他慢慢地减速，靠边停下车。

他的确没有忘记犯罪巷在哪里。

犯罪巷因为当年韦恩夫妇被杀而知名，成为了这座城市罪恶的标志。布鲁斯曾经很多次经过这条小巷，竭力想追寻父母最后存在过的证明，他把手掌贴在干涸龟裂的墙壁上，棕红色的墙砖早已被各种油彩、污渍和血迹浸染得肮脏不堪，这是哥谭真正的脸，不是韦恩大厦外墙上的一尘不染的玻璃。他们在生命的最后一刻，感受到的是什么呢？是黑暗与绝望，还是死亡也不能磨灭的爱？

他永远不可能知道了，因为他不在那儿。在那个改变一生的日子里，感受这一切的是另一个布鲁斯，是蝙蝠侠。他曾经无数次问过自己，为什么偏偏在那样重要的时刻缺席了。他最亲爱的父母在一夜之间消失，尽管人人都知道他们是如何惨死的，可那悲剧始终与他隔着一层。

韦恩夫妇的葬礼上，小布鲁斯只觉得茫然，像天上降落的雨水一样，不知道自己为什么要来到人间，也不知道为什么要流泪。他的人生被生生挖走了一部分，变成了全然的空白……而另一个毫不相干的人占据了那个位置。布鲁斯有时感觉到那种巨大的遗憾化成了扭曲的恨意，明明他才是韦恩的儿子，他才应该见证他们的死亡，不管那有多么残忍。可是每当这种念头冒出来，他又加倍地责备自己：他的朋友——蝙蝠侠才是整件事的最大受害者，是他痛苦的替罪羔羊，而且痛苦不止一时，因为这个意外，他不得不跟布鲁斯捆绑在一起，用整个生命赔偿根本还不起的债。

可是那样的陪伴又让他感到安心，甚至快活，因为内心的空白必须填补，必须有人在那儿，否则他一定会疯掉……连阿尔弗雷德也不知道他这些隐秘的想法，他只知道，是布鲁斯少爷坚持要韦恩家收养那个孤儿，并且亲口说过：

“我所有的一切，他也会有，他想要达成的任何目的，我会帮他完成，我的父母会希望我这么做的。”

 

TBC

 

注1：本章中小布鲁斯和小蝙蝠是在某buddy program的情况下认识的，但是阴错阳差就成了后来那样……完全是私设，相当魔性，我知道非常OOC，不要打我……

注2：本文里用的猫女设定类似92年TAS版，真实身份是个白富美，但是性格比较接近安妮·海瑟薇的版本。


	3. One's Greatest Fear

“是的，是的，韦恩先生一直非常关注哥谭的教育事业……下午三点开始？好的我会为他安排……不，不需要，那么就这样，谢谢您……”阿尔弗雷德放下电话，看向正在吃早餐的韦恩先生。

今年哥谭大学的毕业典礼将在新的露天体育场内举行，这是去年韦恩基金会捐赠的，刚刚完工三个月，布鲁斯受邀演讲嘉宾出席毕业典礼。不过，他现在吃的这顿早餐实在已经不早了，时间是接近下午一点钟，布鲁斯昨天又晚归了。

“您的作息时间似乎与某位蒙面侠客越来越接近了，我还以为你们两个之中至少有一个能过上健康的生活呢。”

“我们是搭档，当然要同步工作。”布鲁斯把报纸竖起来，遮住管家谆谆教导的视线。

“那么我也可以指望您履行蝙蝠侠搭档的义务，扮演一个有钱的热心市民，下午三点去参加哥谭大学的毕业典礼，演讲稿我已经为您准备好了。”

布鲁斯放下报纸，脑袋也耷拉下来，几乎要埋进暖烘烘的吐司中间，“当然，好的，一切遵命。”

尽管布鲁斯起晚了，可这个时候对于蝙蝠侠来说还早得很（当然他并不会真的挂在蝙蝠洞里蒙头大睡）。布鲁斯有时怀疑那个人根本不睡觉，因为每次有事发生他总是很快出现，有时甚至在那之前就已经在现场了，他的直觉极其灵敏，某些时刻预感准确得可怕，或许戈登警长会把这归结于长期打击犯罪的经验，但布鲁斯觉得没有这么简单，他无法用语言形容……或许就像流星一样，普通人用肉眼看见它们，警察们用望远镜捕捉它们，而蝙蝠侠，他就是夜晚本身，那是一种完全不同的存在。

所以当蝙蝠侠也出现在哥谭大学时，布鲁斯并没有觉得惊讶。那人的声音从无线耳机里传来，熟悉的低沉嗓音混杂着风声，看来他正在某处飞着。

“今天有什么特别的事发生吗？”布鲁斯低声说，他接过一个女学生递过来的一长串气球，帮她缠在高高挂起的横幅上面。

“暂时没有，我正在往你那边去。”

“哦？想跟我一起参加毕业典礼吗？如果你肯好好上学的话，我会很乐意给你颁个奖的。”布鲁斯微笑了一下，仿佛眼前真的出现了那个画面：一个打扮成蝙蝠的男生走上台，在众目睽睽之下跟自己握手，然后收获学位证书和最佳着装奖。

“下午橄榄球队的比赛取消了，现在聚集了最多人的地方就是哥谭大学。”他不需要再解释更多，蝙蝠侠出现在任何地方都有他的理由。

 

 

体育场已经布置完毕，气氛相当热闹，每个学院用胶带在场地上划出自己的区域，占据一小块领地，然后把属于本学院的硕大气球送上半空，学生们把它打扮成院系特有的颜色，上面用彩笔画着巨大的logo和口号。

毕业典礼就快开始了，不过穿着学士服、手拿各色公仔的年轻人们简直没法安坐在自己的位置上，每隔几秒钟就能发现某个值得合影留念的新角度。

布鲁斯扫了一眼颁奖台前几排的嘉宾席，已经有一半的人落座了，韦恩科技也来了一个代表，他记得那是卢修斯部门的人，跟哥谭大学的实验室有合作项目，过去几年里也有毕业生直接来韦恩集团工作。今年又会有多少人留在本市呢？布鲁斯想，这座城市每天都在破坏，每天都在重建，一切都在发展中，那些聪明而野心勃勃的人在哥谭能找到活路，甚至大放光彩，可是更多的人不得不黯然离去……

“嘿！韦恩先生！”一个兴奋的声音从身后传来，是那个拜托他挂气球的女生，“我能跟你合个影吗？真该死我刚才竟然没认出是你……”她晃了晃手机，已经把拍照功能调成了自拍模式。

“我很乐意。”布鲁斯自然地把脑袋歪进镜头里，露出一个大大的笑容。也许是年轻人的朝气感染了他，这个笑容倒不是他平时习惯做出来的公关表情，而多少带有发自内心的喜悦。那一刻他希望蝙蝠侠也在这，希望对方也能感受一下美好的气氛，不过，体育场上没有太多可以借力的地方，蝙蝠侠也不喜欢大白天出现在人群中。

女生又“咔嚓”地多照了几张，最后一张让怀里的毕业熊也满满地挤进了镜头。“太棒了！”她开心地说。

“看起来不错。如果不介意的话，今天之后你有什么打算吗？已经有工作了吗？”布鲁斯忽然问道。

“呃……”她稍微有点不好意思地咬了咬嘴唇，“我原本想要考医学院，不过……那对我来说有点太难了，或许我该做点别的，或者换个城市，比如去大都会碰碰运气……”

“总会有适合你的地方的，只是……别放弃。”布鲁斯理解地点点头，然后趁人群还没围拢过来，快步往嘉宾席那边走去。

 

 

说实话，校长的演讲词非常无聊，简直比布鲁斯印象中的中学数学课还让人昏昏欲睡，如果不是蝙蝠侠在他耳边说话，布鲁斯可能会仰着头睡着，那人的声音依然警醒，从未有一刻松懈：“除了守在出口处的警卫之外，暂时没发现其他人持有武器。”

“我说，你为什么不在这美好的一天给自己放个假呢？”布鲁斯小声道，眼睛四处张望着，寻找蝙蝠侠可能隐藏的位置。

“该你了。”那人提醒道。

布鲁斯找出西服口袋里的稿子，打起精神走上演讲台。英国管家写的东西至少比校长的要有趣多了，尽管有一些笑点他自己也不能完全理解。

蝙蝠侠没有再说话，他跟在场的所有学生和家长一样，专注地听起布鲁斯·韦恩的演讲，又或者是其他人注意不到的动静，即使在全场都笑出声时，他也没有笑。

“……即使是蝙蝠侠那种可怕的怪兽，在你们面前也会收起爪子，谁能抗拒哥谭的希望呢？当然啦，但愿你们中间没有他的粉丝，我刚才真的没说过‘爪子’这个词……”

就在这时，那个普通的词仿佛开启了某个开关，空气里有种奇怪的风声，远远地传进布鲁斯的耳朵里，不像是麦克风的故障，而像是某种箭矢刺透空气产生的摩擦声，而且不止一支，是许多支同时射出。

“爪子，”蝙蝠侠忽然说，“勾枪……不可能……不！”

“什么……！”布鲁斯意识到有危险，但还无法确知敌人是谁，又在哪里，但他很快明白了。刚才那诡异的声响已经奏效，体育场上十几个巨大的学院气球同时炸开，灰色的烟雾像一层突然降临的乌云，瞬间浸透了整个天空，云层下的数千人纷纷抬头看向那诡异的灰色，还没反应过来是怎么回事，就被它扑了一头一脸。那乌云没有气味，皮肤接触后也没有腐蚀……直到十秒之后，第一个人爆发出极度恐惧的叫喊。那可怕的声音像烈性传染病一样，从第一个人马上传给了第二个、然后是第三个、第十个、第一百个……尖叫声此起彼伏，仿佛恐惧化身为了狂热的教众，正对从天而降的神祇哭泣欢呼。

“是毒气，不要呼吸，留在那别动！”蝙蝠侠戴上了面罩，声音听起来更低了。

“你在哪儿？发现是谁干的吗？稻草人？”布鲁斯闭住气问道，他的心沉了下去，如果是那个操控恐惧的大师的话，他的毒气并不是面罩就能挡住的。

“我在上面。是他。毒气还没有蔓延到西边的3号和4号门，我……我需要你疏散这些人，阿尔弗雷德和戈登已经在赶来的路上。”他咳嗽了一下，然后继续道，“别失去理智，我要下去了。”

“等一下！”布鲁斯下意识地喊道，可是他马上又想到，现在正是需要蝙蝠侠的时候，他必须尽快找到罪犯，他当然在上面飞着，可如果地狱需要他，那么即便是火湖也必须得跳。

布鲁斯捂住嘴，祈祷那可以稍微减缓毒素的入侵，他所在的位置并没有被大型气球覆盖，他还有时间。所幸手中的话筒并没有失灵，也不是所有人都被恐惧俘虏，他冷静下来，开始指挥清醒的人往安全出口逃离。

但是一个更响亮的声音盖住了他的声音，环绕整个会场的数个高耸的音箱同时活了过来，布鲁斯身后的巨大屏幕忽然点亮，一个宛如稻草人的熟悉身影从烟雾中显现：

“女士们先生们，我保证，今天会是你们大学生涯中最有教育意义的一天！因为没有什么比恐惧更能让人得到教训了。”

 

 

蝙蝠侠的第一个目标是直播间，那里的控制台显然被稻草人占领了，即使不是他本人，也必然是他的手下。最好能一次解决掉所有人，不过从解析过的屏幕图像来看——那过于完美，没有丝毫延迟——多半是早已录好的影片，等到有人赶到的时候，稻草人或许早就转移阵地了。

“阿尔弗雷德，哥谭大学体育馆的直播间接上了吗？”

管家的声音依然冷静：“正在读取权限，再给我三十秒，我就能关掉那个长着丑脸的屏幕了。”每到这种时候，阿尔弗雷德都庆幸这座建筑是韦恩集团的投资，因为所有姓韦恩的物业，都有协议必须采用自家的安保和网络系统，那会省下不少黑进去的时间。

“好。释放恐惧瓦斯的气球一共有十三个，我猜测在这次事件之前，每个学院已经有至少一个学生被稻草人控制，他们在合适的时机刺破气球，而他完全隐藏在幕后，不需要亲自动手就能引发巨大恐慌……”

“……难道先哲们没有告诉你们，‘认识你自己’吗？现在就是了解你们内心深处的绝好机会。噢，你们会的，你们会感谢我的，当你们发现了自己从未有过的一面，当埋藏在心底的恐惧浮出水面，当你们生不如死，后悔自己的无知时——”

稻草人得意的声音戛然而止，三十秒到了。

“但是他不会容忍自己的宣言被打断的，”蝙蝠侠已经站在直播间的镜头前了，他说：“阿尔弗雷德，接下来让我跟他谈谈。

很快，大屏幕又重新亮起，然而回到舞台中央的不再是罪犯，而是蝙蝠侠，一身漆黑的蒙面义警终于出现：

“——但是你所谓的恐惧并没有什么了不起的，我几乎要替你感到失望了，只有不敢面对现实的人，才会把对小白鼠的实验当做胜利，或者你承认……你的毒气对蝙蝠无效？”

暗夜骑士的脸依然坚毅，语气中甚至带着一点嘲讽和戏谑，像面罩上的两顶尖角一样刺人。他的出现打断了稻草人刻意营造的气氛，像是一片愁云惨雾中裂开了一缕阳光。靠近颁奖台的人群中，几个神志顽强的学生扶着颤抖的膝盖，大口大口地喘着气，努力跟上在前方开路的布鲁斯·韦恩。

那只蝙蝠的形象几乎是牢不可破的，从前是哥谭的噩梦，如今打破哥谭的噩梦。但布鲁斯还是能从搭档绷紧的下颌线条里看出一丝松动，他自己也感觉到异样了，整个头脑急剧地发热，意识像失控的陨石一样往无尽深空飘散，不知会撞在哪一颗星球上，布鲁斯只希望它飘荡的时间长一点、再长一点，他不能现在倒下，因为蝙蝠侠站在远比他危险的位置，如果有什么事，他必须接住对方……

“蝙蝠少爷，我恐怕您应该尽快撤离，如果稻草人还不——”

“他来了。关掉它！”蝙蝠侠说着，一边侧身躲开直冲脸颊的一支毒箭，可是他的动作慢了很多，毒素影响了反应神经，刚才之所以能躲开是出于某种战斗本能，他现在整个脑海里能听到的只有自己的心跳声，稻草人歪歪扭扭的身形在眼前越来越大……蝙蝠侠奋力挥拳，却只击碎了一道幻影，稻草纷纷裂成一团灰色的毒雾，将他整个人包裹起来，阿尔弗雷德的声音渐渐远去，记忆中的枪响将他拖入了另一个世界……

“那么，我们很快就知道，高浓度的试剂对蝙蝠是不是有效了。”稻草人一瘸一拐地走近他，拖着自己差点被踢断的腿，他微微弯下腰，观察那个被称为恐惧的化身的人。

 

 

第一批中毒的学生已经被戈登接应到场馆外面，十几辆救护车在显然不够宽的校园马路上挤作一团，高低不平的鸣笛声刺得人耳膜发疼。莱斯利医生也赶到了现场，她本来也是受邀嘉宾之一，但因为有病人需要照顾而迟到了，现在来的正是时候。

“这比上一次瓦斯袭击更可怕……很多人出现了手脚抽搐的症状、强烈的失重感、还有幻觉，最严重的直接休克了，这不是什么玩笑，恐惧是可以致命的。”莱斯利翻起一个学生的眼皮查看情况，一边说，“布鲁斯，你感觉怎么样？”

“我没事，但我必须赶快回去。”布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴，新鲜空气让他感觉好多了，现在他不是漂浮在太空里，而只是在月球上短途旅行。

“什么？我刚刚才说了那不是玩笑——”

“没错，所以我必须回去救人，而且不能放走那个怪物，我们需要解药。”他不等戈登和莱斯利阻止，转身便往安全出口狂奔而去。

“别失去理智，别失去理智……”他口中不停地念着这句叮嘱的话，仿佛那是有魔法力量的咒语似的，“回答我！蝙蝠！跟我说话！”两分钟前他还能听到对方的喘气声，现在却什么回应也没有了，但他知道他在哪儿——

布鲁斯踹开直播间的门，正好把迎面走来的稻草人撞倒在地。整个房间里弥漫着一股浓重的压抑感，比外面的空气还要浓郁十倍，布鲁斯感到自己又回到了大爆炸时的宇宙中，而且正以极快的速度向无限远处飞驰，他咬着牙稳住心神……必须坚持，再坚持一分钟。

稻草人看起来也很不好过，像一把破扫帚，而不是之前在录像上志得意满的样子，他抱着膝盖尖叫着在地上蜷起身子，另一只手角度怪异地歪在身后，看来蝙蝠侠打断了他不止一根骨头。

“告诉我解药在哪里？”布鲁斯抓起稻草人的面具，把瘦削的罪犯拎了起来。

“不……没有……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”稻草人爆发出一阵痛苦的大笑，“我赢了！我赢了！你知道他刚才都快要吓哭了吗？哈哈哈哈哈！可惜他们没能把这录下来，多精彩的表演啊！”

“听着，如果我半分钟内没有得到解药的话，我向你保证你会死得非常精彩。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……死亡威胁不了我，这是属于凡人的恐惧，我早就超越了那一层……我很想看看你会怎样说服我，拷打、折磨？越是这样，就证明你越害怕，你救不了他们的。”稻草人的两只手都无力地挂在空中，再也没法施放更多的毒气，但他的双眼仍然在面具后闪着疯狂的光芒。

布鲁斯看了一眼躺在房间另一边的蝙蝠侠，他没有动静，如果真的像莱斯利医生说的……没有时间了。

他回过头来直视着稻草人，说：“我不害怕，一点也不，你的毒气对我毫无作用，难道你看不出来吗？我早就超越了你那一层，而你还在沾沾自喜……不知道自己有多可笑！”

稻草人的身体明显地一僵，他狠狠地瞪着布鲁斯，仿佛想从对方的表情中找出一缕故作坚强的痕迹，但是没有，韦恩真的完全不受影响。“不，这不可能……除了我之外，没有人可以——”

“我想那是因为我父亲曾经给我打过特制的疫苗吧，如果你了解过的话，他是个优秀的医生。”布鲁斯保持着平稳地语气继续道，“现在听着，我给你我的血液样本，你给我解药。这是你的机会，让你成为更好的恐惧大师的机会，而不是现在这样一个笑话。”

 

 

稻草人最终在威胁和诱惑之下给出了解药，在大学医学实验室的某个冷藏库里，其结果就是他再次在全城警察的眼皮底下逃跑了，而且很有可能会再来……但布鲁斯估计那会是很久以后的事了。蝙蝠侠在莱斯利医生的救治下脱离了危险，当然，韦恩先生挡住了想要看他真面目的好事者，说蝙蝠侠救了所有人的命，应该有权在昏迷的时候保留一点点秘密。

“他怎么样了？”布鲁斯担忧地看向阿尔弗雷德，“我没想到他的反应会这么大，稻草人到底让他看到了什么……”

“我想这只有等蝙蝠醒来才知道了，如果他愿意说的话。不过不必担心，恐惧毒素已经完全祛除了，您换来的解药非常有效。”韦恩的管家平静地说。他永远处变不惊，不会为任何事情慌张失措，但事实上，今天发生的事对他来说决不能算是平平无奇。他知道布鲁斯少爷是个远比外表强大的人，多数时候他都把那些特质隐藏起来，伪装成一个玩家，不到必要的时刻不会显露出来，更不用说暴露自己的弱点，但是今天……他让出了自己的绝对优势，只为了拯救一个人。这当然值得，阿尔弗雷德想，但是恐怕被拯救的人不会这样想。

“那么今天的晚饭想必要在这里吃了，我去把汤拿过来。”管家在心里掐好表，便先告退了。

布鲁斯叹了一口气，拖来一张椅子，在蝙蝠侠的床边坐下，他打了个大大的哈欠，心想阿尔弗雷德的汤最好能提点神。然而，即使是亿万富翁也无法抵挡疲累带来的困意，他的脑袋不知不觉地越垂越低，就在即将埋进被单里的时候，被一声大喊惊得跳了起来。

病人醒得很急促，噩梦中仿佛有双手扼住了他的喉咙，让他在那声叫喊之后说不出话来，只能发出低沉破碎的喉音。

“嘿，你还好吗？”布鲁斯小心地握住他的手，焦急地凑近那人的脸。

蝙蝠侠稍微往后缩了一点，但并没有真的挣扎，他的蓝眼睛与布鲁斯非常相似，只是此时布满了病态的血丝，他沉默了一会，然后恢复惯常的声音问道：“告诉我后来发生了什么，稻草人呢？”

布鲁斯把发生的事原原本本地告诉了他，没有隐瞒任何细节。

“你知道自己做了什么吗？”蝙蝠侠不知什么时候已经甩开了他的手，一脸难以置信地说：“放过了稻草人，还把自己的血给他？让他研制出更厉害的毒素，然后卷土重来吗？我以为我们已经达成了共识，如果我不幸倒下——”

“那就由我来救你。”

“你答应的我的不是这件事！”

布鲁斯摇摇头，“是的，拯救哥谭，但你也是哥谭的一部分，我为什么不能救你？难道你就不能有一丁点怜悯心，把自己当作是个人？”他多少料到了对方会有这种反应，可是他们已经争论过太多次了，蝙蝠侠依然固执，这让他非常烦躁。或许是稻草人毒素的影响，他感觉心里有种难以抑制的焦灼。

“你不知道……你不知道这样会让所有人暴露在多大的危险之下……”蝙蝠侠的声音更低了，他没有戴面具，可是用的却是戴上面具后的声音，“你不知道什么是拯救。”

“哦，我当然不知道了，”布鲁斯忽然站起来，“我爸爸是医生，我小时候他告诉我，救一个人要花很大的代价，有时你怀疑自己做错了，有时你会想到什么事都有后果，可那不是医生要判断的事，医生只有他的一双手，和抗拒的死亡的良心！而你呢？你当然什么都明白，你知道稻草人之所以逃走是因为你没能战胜自己内心的恐惧，你比谁都害怕，你以为牺牲能解决一切问题，你当然知道什么是拯救！”

然后布鲁斯捂住嘴停了下来，他被自己刚刚脱口而出的话惊呆了，他能感觉到对方整个人都黯淡了一圈，天啊他都说了些什么……

“对……对不起，我不是怪你的意思，我真的……”他双手按住搭档的肩膀，直视对方的眼睛，但是那双眼睛只是哀伤地回避了他的视线。

“不，你说得对。”

“见鬼！完全不对！”布鲁斯忽然紧紧抱住了他，仿佛要把解释和原谅的机会也牢牢锁在怀中，“我很抱歉，那不是我真正的意思……我只是，我只是，不希望你自己承担一切，告诉我吧……告诉我你真正害怕的事，相信我，人们不是说，这会使恐惧减半吗？”

蝙蝠侠沉默了很久，直到两人鬓边的头发被汗水粘连在一起，然后他终于说：“我看见了你本该有的一生，如果没有我，如果那一天我根本不存在的话。你的父母不会死，你会过得很快乐，而我把你的幸福夺走了。你说你恨我。”

 

TBC

 

注1：韦恩并不是完全免疫毒素，只是受到的影响比较小而已（他的血里并没有什么抗体），一是因为他没有PTSD，目睹父母被杀的心理阴影被蝙蝠侠承接了，二是因为他是影帝；蝙蝠侠在这个两人分裂的设定中并没有影帝属性，而且在他的思维里，“最可怕的事”已经发生了，他再努力也无法改变，也可以说，原作角色身上“感受恐惧/化身为恐惧”的那一部分人格分给了蝙蝠侠。

注2：其实稻草人好像不太用毒箭这么原始的武器，不过剧情需要我就这么写了……他好像从来不造没有解药的毒药，非常善解人意。


	4. The Prince and the Pauper

在阿尔弗雷德的记忆中，王子与贫儿的故事并不仅存在于小说里，而是真实地发生在眼前，而他自己就是那个见证者。

自从犯罪巷之夜后，孤儿布鲁斯正式成为了韦恩家的一员，因为重名的缘故，阿尔弗雷德为两人的称呼很是苦恼了一阵子，后来决定叫他“B少爷”。那个孩子对这种叫法适应良好，似乎喜欢这个简称更甚于自己本来的名字。他有点害怕布鲁斯，连带着也害怕这个名字，但是他天生有种桀骜不驯，绝不肯承认自己内心的想法，任何人看向他的时候也从不回避目光。

“B少爷”的一切都让小布鲁斯感到惊奇。他对这个陌生同龄人的感情在最初几天之内经历了四季更迭，从愤恨到愧疚，又从惊讶到着迷，他从来不知道一个人能激起自己如此多的情绪变化。布鲁斯夜里睡得很不安稳，孩子敏感的头脑经历了过多的幻想与波动，黑暗中的恶兽总是在梦里抓挠着他的心。一天晚上他终于愤怒地坐起来，决定去找这个外来的客人讨个公道。

他悄悄地出了自己的房门，走到同一层的另一个房间，门没有上锁，小布鲁斯轻轻地掰开门把手，从细细的门缝间钻了进去。“B少爷”的屋子里月光明亮，窗帘没有拉上，夜晚的风来了又走，把窗框不时带出“吱呀”的声响。

“B少爷”听到动静立刻就醒了，他偏过头看向来人，一双眼睛闪闪发亮。

小布鲁斯的脸开始发红，他抱着双臂，有些结巴地说：“我……我的房间太暗了……你这里很亮。”又一阵风吹过，他微微抖了抖，早知道应该套一件睡袍再出来的，“你不冷吗？”

那人摇摇头，依然只看着他，不说话，但是他眼睛里拒绝的意味不像白天时那么强烈，脸部的线条终于显出了一丝孩子的圆润柔和。月光与他相得益彰。小布鲁斯莫名觉得受到了鼓励，他几步跑过去，一屁股坐到那张过分宽大的床上，抓起对方的手捏了捏，兴奋地说：“你看，我的手比你冷！”

“B少爷”吓了一跳，一下子弹了起来，然后发觉这根本是件傻得不能再傻的事，他不解地看向小布鲁斯，仿佛在问这有什么好比较的，但是那个傻瓜已经把他的两只手都抓了过来，放在一起摩擦生热。细腻的皮肤包裹在手指上，冰冰凉凉的，像一汪柔软的流水，那触感和他以前摸过的任何东西都不一样。

小布鲁斯瞧着他，五秒钟前的兴奋劲不知不觉中烟消云散，他感觉即使这样双手交握着，也是自己越来越冷，而对方越来越热，这样近的距离和那样远的温度，让他被一道突如其来的悲伤击中，那情绪无处释放，只好从他的眼睛里流出来，他忽然紧紧扣住那双手，问道：“你讨厌我吗？布鲁斯，你讨厌我吗？”

另一个布鲁斯呆了一呆，然后他的蓝眼睛里露出一种理解的神色，那种少见的，大人吝于给予，而孩子难以模仿的理解，好像他能在同伴喜怒无常的思维迷宫里，轻易地找到出路。他终于开口：“不，我永远也不讨厌你。”

小布鲁斯吸了吸鼻子，他想止住泪水，他不应该在别人面前这样失态的，阿尔弗雷德会说这很不体面，可是某种无法控制的东西在他的灵魂里翻滚沸腾，他还没从刚才悲伤的浪潮中恢复，另一阵狂喜的浪花又席卷而来。他一边哭一边笑着，情不自禁地抱住对方，把脑袋埋在那人肩头……天知道这个晚上他流了多少眼泪，也许是父母葬礼那天下的雨储存在了他的心里，直到现在才彻底释放出来。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德一直很担心两位少爷相处得不好，可是自从某一天之后，他俩的关系奇迹般地修复了，这让管家很是欣慰，但是事情总没有那么简单，仅仅两年之后，“B少爷”留下一张纸条便离家出走了。

阿尔弗雷德的第一个想法是：布鲁斯一定又说了什么话把“B少爷”气走了，这种事以前就发生过，他一向伶牙俐齿，在吵架时总能占上风，有时他们最后还会打起来，像所有这个年纪的男孩一样。

管家猜对了一半，他们的确大吵了一架，而且最终都在草地上滚了满身的泥，但“B少爷”离开并不是因为生气或者受了什么委屈，而是因为两人在默契之中达成了某种协议。布鲁斯没有说协议的内容是什么，只是阻止阿尔弗雷德报案或者去找他，说到了合适的时候对方自然会出现。

“他会回来的，他答应过我。”小布鲁斯非常严肃地说。

在韦恩大宅度过的这两年来，“B少爷”变化很大，从前那个街边随处可见的孤儿，忽然间过上了王子般的生活，他跟布鲁斯一起学习锻炼，言行举止都与以往判若两人，他不再害怕西服了，那对他来说已经变成了普通的衣服，可是他的眼睛里总是透露出某种旁观者的抽离和空虚。

过去生活在他身上留下的唯一印记，是那时不时惊醒他的噩梦。犯罪巷之夜在他灵魂中打下了深深的烙印，让他怎么也无法全身心投入新的人生。他常常陷入沉思，而且因为沉思的问题无法解答而皱紧眉头。

终于有一天，“B少爷”望着从窗外探进来的早春的树枝（他从不关窗），说他打算离开一阵子。小布鲁斯不明白他的意思：“为什么？你要去哪儿？”

他没有回答这个问题，反而说：“你上一次感到非常害怕是什么时候？”

小布鲁斯有点困惑，但还是答道：“掉进蝙蝠洞里？我讨厌那些小翅膀和声音……阿尔弗雷德也吓坏了。”他这么说，是为了显示就连大人也跟他一样害怕，所以并没什么好羞耻的，然后也不忘反问道：“你呢？”

“B少爷”盯着他看了一会，回答模棱两可：“我一直都很害怕，所以在解决这个问题之前，我不能再留在这里。”

“我不明白……你遇到了什么困难不能解决？”小布鲁斯感觉到了对方语气中的坚决，开始感到不安了。

“为什么一切是现在这个样子。”

平静的问答最终还是变成了争吵和打架，但这一次“B少爷”出手毫不留情，战斗力比以往高出不少，他轻松地把小布鲁斯撂倒在地，愤怒得毫不掩饰：“……这种生活有什么不好？我是接受恩惠的人，我应该感谢你是吗？因为你的父母是好人，即使遭遇了不幸也不会怨恨任何人！你为什么不生气？你为什么要和我做朋友？”他用膝盖顶着对方的肚子，逼出一声痛呼，“你根本不了解我！”

贫儿露出了他的獠牙，狠狠地咬了王子一口，然后他攀着那根伸进窗里来的树枝，回到黑暗的森林中去了。

 

 

事实证明，孤儿布鲁斯并没有因为短暂被“圈养”而失去适应能力。他仿佛天然属于哥谭的黑夜，从一条街辗转到另一条街，他总能想办法活下去。

布鲁斯离家出走的第一个星期住在一个废弃酒厂里，那里在不久前还有人，厂主是马罗尼的供货商，在一次帮派械斗里被法尔科尼的人做掉了，短时间内暂时无人替补，酒厂也就空了出来。布鲁斯发现这里是个绝佳的躲藏点，里面吃喝俱全，连水电都没掐掉，而且入住后的第二天，他还找到了一大包武器，手枪、猎枪、冲锋枪、手榴弹……他并不都认得出来，也不会使用其中任何一种，但他还是挑了一把样式最小巧的手枪藏在衣袋里，他下意识地觉得那柄个子最小的枪其实最危险，因为两年前杀死韦恩夫妇的就是那种手枪。

但是他没能独占这座酒厂太久，因为法尔科尼很快就派人来接管了这一小块地盘。领头的是个光头汉子，一身肌肉非常健壮，饱胀得仿佛要从衣服里挣脱出来，他在手下把布鲁斯揪出来的时候喊了停，说没人会花费子弹去打阴沟里的老鼠。他打量了一番眼前的黑发男孩，说：“小子，去给我开几瓶酒，要是兄弟们觉得好喝，你今天就走运了。”

布鲁斯大胆地直视着他，既是出于好奇，也是出于不肯低头的倔强，然后他默默地往存酒的库房走去。他从没喝过酒，也不认识各种产地和酒庄，所以只好挑了标签文字比较眼熟的，阿尔弗雷德有时会自斟自饮，他常常喝的就是那一种。

也许是管家平日里的祈祷奏了效，那一伙歹徒对布鲁斯开的酒没说半个字的不好，反而有些惊奇地看向这个孩子，光头“哼”一声，“小子，你叫什么名字？”

“布鲁斯。”男孩犹豫了一会后答道。

光头汉子没费心去问他姓什么，街头的孩子哪个不是野种。他的脸颊上有两道可怖的疤痕，整张脸无论笑或不笑都显得凶恶，但他是个信守诺言的人，“现在，布鲁斯，你是我们的一员了。你有眼力，我知道，但是有眼力却不听话的人，通常都死得很惨，你明白我的意思吗？”

布鲁斯点点头，他知道自己暂时安全了。

法尔科尼这队手下的领头名叫卡森·洛克威尔，因为身材壮硕，又是光头，酷似某位电影明星，因此外号叫做“巨石卡森”。他们一共六个人，占领了地盘之后并不打算走，而只是紧闭着大门，既不让人出去，也不让人进来，似乎是在等待着什么。驻扎下来之后，他们还从酒厂的各种意想不到的角落挖出了枪支和弹药包……布鲁斯对此保持沉默，一个字也不问，只暗暗地把所有事情记在心里。

与“巨石卡森”们度过的第三天深夜，布鲁斯被怒骂声和尖叫声吵醒，他从两排酒架后面的简易小床上偷偷爬起来，小心翼翼地往声音传来的方向走去。

只见两个匪徒抓着一个很年轻的女孩，把她的头狠狠地按在地上，一顿拳打脚踢，口中骂着各色脏话，其中一半是问候她全家，另一半是则是指向哥谭市的另一个黑帮大佬：

“……马罗尼那硬不起来的废物，只敢派个孩子来，老大叫我们在这守这么多天，都他妈像个白痴一样！”

“你让开，我总能从那婊子嘴里撬点东西出来！”

卡森打断了他们，他走上前，抓着那女孩的头发抬起她的脸，仔细端详了一阵，说：“白痴们，没认出她是谁？这是卡瓦诺老头的女儿，马罗尼的教女。”

年轻的混混们面面相觑，显然吃了一惊，但很快又不怀好意地笑起来。酒厂老板死得很惨，可他的女儿不吃教训，偏偏要跑来为父亲报仇，真是送上门的肥肉。其中一个吞了吞口水，等不及地说：“我能玩玩吗？就一会？当然，在您之后……”

“滚！”卡森忽然怒喝一声，抬起脚往那人胸口一踹，等他飞出去躺在地上不动了，才环视一圈众人，恶狠狠地说，“谁想上这孩子的，现在就他妈站出来！”

没有人敢站出来，并不是因为那女孩年纪太小，看起来只有十二三岁，而是因为卡森的拳头太硬，一拳下去准能去掉半条命。

于是，卡诺瓦家的女儿逃过一劫，被绑起来扔到了布鲁斯的小窝旁。把她拎过来的人还抱怨了一句“真不敢相信这儿成了养小孩的地方。”

布鲁斯屏住呼吸，借着外面透进来的薄薄月光，小心地把那女孩挪到两块毯子铺成的床上，她因为头部受到重击晕了过去，满脸都是血污，手脚上到处是瘀伤，捆住她的绳子只让伤势变得更糟糕了。布鲁斯想了想，决定先给她松绑，然后他悄悄地摸到酒厂另一侧的厨房，用衣袋装了一兜冰块和两个橘子，没有医用酒精，但是红酒也勉强能用……

他努力回忆起阿尔弗雷德是怎样处理自己的伤口的，管家的手法总是既快又准，他还来不及感到痛就包扎完毕了，这想必需要大量的练习，因为布鲁斯刚一上手，就把那女孩弄醒了。

“嘘！”他马上捂住她的嘴，“别出声！”

女孩不解地眨了眨眼睛，但她的意识很快从断开的地方接了起来，一下子明白了自己的处境。身处弱势的人在危险环境下总能互相识别，她忍着疼小声问道：“你是谁？怎么会在这儿？”

“我叫布鲁斯。我不是自愿待在这里的……但是比你的情况稍微好点。”尽管他毫发无伤，是是目睹了那些人如何殴打一个孩子之后，他还是感觉整个胃都不舒服了。卡森现在没对他动手，但不能保证以后不会。

“我叫科罗娜。他们杀了我爸爸……我……我一定要……”她握紧拳头，但又因为肌肉的抽痛一下子松开了。

老卡瓦诺被杀的那天，科罗娜正好跟同学出去野营，晚回来了一天。发生惨剧之后她自然想到去投奔自己的教父马罗尼，请他为自己的父亲报仇，然而马罗尼只是让她安顿下来，迟迟不肯动手……

“他们在等你教父来自投罗网。”布鲁斯听完她断断续续的叙述后说，“他们觉得马罗尼不会放弃这里，肯定会派人夺回地盘，所以这几天一直都在蹲守。”

“但是他们错了！”科罗娜愤然道，“我的教父……他平时跟爸爸称兄道弟，可是他被杀了却一根手指都不肯动！因为他害怕法尔科尼，或者认为我爸的一条命不值得他去冒险！”

布鲁斯不得不再“嘘”一声，提醒她注意声音，卡森们现在都睡了，万一被吵醒可就不妙了。他看着科罗娜伤痕累累的脸，那红色的液体里一半是血，一半是酒，他忽然说：“我有一个主意。”

 

 

科罗娜坚持越快实现那个主意越好，虽然她现在浑身是伤，几乎走不动路，“你以为他们的良心能坚持到什么时候？一旦发现马罗尼不会来，我们就是待宰的羔羊了”。女孩的危机感总是比男孩更强烈，布鲁斯表示同意。

离天亮还有三个小时。大门和武器库的钥匙一直别在卡森的腰带上，趁他熟睡的时候，布鲁斯有把握能偷到它们，可是想要打开那扇大铁门，是不可能不惊动任何人的，科罗娜受了伤跑不远，他必须另想办法……

“你说武器库的钥匙也在他身上？”科罗娜问道。

布鲁斯点点头，指了指“巨石卡森”那伙人所在的地方，他们选择下榻的地方就在武器库不到五米远处，对混黑道的人来说，没有什么比枕着武器睡觉更让人安心的了。他模糊地意识到科罗娜想到了什么，那个念头也许早已出现在过他的脑海里，可是一直没有清晰地浮出水面。

“我们把武器库炸了，连他们六个一起。”她极其冷静地说。

“为什么？不……那没有必要！”布鲁斯震惊地发现，她果然说出了那个念头。

“这是最好的办法，时间拖得越久，我们的危险越大，而且……他们都是坏人，他们都该死，不是吗？”她发红的眼睛紧紧地盯住布鲁斯。

他说不出话来。这么多天跟黑手党们待在一起，他都没有觉得怎样害怕，可是此刻却感觉整个心灵都在颤抖，科罗娜说他们应该在坏人下手之前就把他们干掉，他不知道该怎样反驳，那听起来太过合理，太有诱惑力，他想起两年前的那个夜晚……如果当时的他的衣袋里也有一把手枪，如果能先发制人的话，他最好朋友的父母，是不是就不会死？

布鲁斯咬住牙，没有回答，只示意让她先往大门那边走，等待逃跑的时机。

他猫着腰轻手轻脚地绕过巨石帮众，他们横七竖八地躺在地上，像窝在天使怀里一样睡得香甜。布鲁斯有一瞬间希望他们有谁能醒来，有谁发现他，抓住他，好让他不必做科罗娜提议的那件事。可是一切顺利得可怕，他的手指摸到卡森的腰带，稳稳地解下了那串致命的钥匙。卡森……他放过了自己，也阻止了其他人伤害科罗娜，他真的该死吗？当然！为什么不呢？他今天是好人，不代表他明天还是，甚至可以肯定，卡森一生都不曾是好人，以后也只会作更多的恶，对两个孩子手下留情不过是偶尔良心发现而已。

布鲁斯的思维仿佛走在一条钢丝上，他屏住呼吸，悄悄打开武器库的门。他深吸了一口气，只觉得火药味扑面而来，只要往这个小房间放上一枪，再加上周围的的上百瓶酒，足够把巨石卡森们烧死好几个来回。

火焰的虚影在他的脑海里烈烈灼烧，布鲁斯在武器库的架子上摸索着，冷硬的金属枪管也仿佛热得发烫，他猛地缩回手，决定不碰任何一把枪，只是从装着手榴弹的盒子里拿走了两颗。

科罗娜在巨大的铁门旁等着他，她拖着伤腿，费了不少力气才挪动了那么远的距离。她接过钥匙轻轻地送进锁眼，只听一声轻微的“咔嚓”声，铁门裂开了一道细缝。她示意布鲁斯扔手榴弹，布鲁斯有点无措，他不知道这东西怎么用。

科罗娜看了他一眼，接过其中一个，低声道：“M67，看清楚了。”她慢慢地拔掉保险夹，像是在给布鲁斯示范这杀人的玩意是如何运作的，然后是保险销，“等两秒再投——”然而她没来得及说完那句话，布鲁斯忽然一把夺过手榴弹，往武器库相反的方向扔去。

四秒之后，爆炸声轰然炸响。“巨石卡森”们一下子从天使的怀抱中惊醒，回到火光大盛的黑暗人间。

“你在干什么？！”科罗娜喊道，简直不敢相信同伴会在如此关键的时候横插一脚，她猛地推开铁门，然后从布鲁斯手里抢下另一枚，把他推了出去，“快走！”

卡森们刚从远处的爆炸中回过神来，另一颗就紧接着砸到了他们头上。科罗娜没有失手，她扔得又快又准，手榴弹直直闯进旁边门户大开的武器库。像是闪电击中干燥的森林，又或是陨石坠入大气层，在短短几秒钟内，爆炸接二连三，各色枪支弹药们纷纷投身熔炉，将自己烧成一片死亡的火海，灼人的气浪如潮水般将他们推开……

 

 

布鲁斯听不到声音，他努力摇了摇头，才终于有一点环境声从听觉深处苏醒。他睁开眼睛，呼吸的第一口气就让他呛了出来，“……科罗娜？”

女孩仰面平躺在不远处，看起来人事不知。布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地站起身，跑到她身边蹲下查看伤情。科罗娜还有呼吸，但除了原本的瘀伤之外，又添了不少新伤，皮肤上也有灼烧的痕迹，是她把布鲁斯先推了出去……

“……布鲁斯？”科罗娜慢慢睁开眼睛，还处于刚恢复意识的模糊状态，她试着动了动腿，却发现腿疼得站不起来，也许是飞出去的时候摔伤了，“劳驾扶我起来，行吗？”

布鲁斯点点头，架着她的手臂试着把人扛起来，可是他一点力气也使不上，浑身仿佛被抽空了似的，他说：“我叫警察来帮忙。”

“不行！你疯了吗？”科罗娜扶着腿一边抽气一边说，“我们刚刚炸死了一票法尔科尼的人！叫警察来我们就完了。”

“那怎么办？总得找人来帮忙。”

“马罗尼有个伙计……在一个街区外的意大利比萨店里，你去找他。”

布鲁斯想了想，试着在记忆中搜索那个不起眼的比萨店，“那你在这等我，不要乱动。”

科罗娜点点头，但是在布鲁斯离去之前又叫住了他。她从外套口袋里摸出两个橘子，是布鲁斯不久前给她的，其中一个被压坏了，另外一个还完好，她把好的那个橘子抛给对方，就像扔手榴弹一样熟练。

“谢谢你救了我。橘子给你吃吧。”

那是布鲁斯最后一次见到科罗娜，等他从那个不存在的比萨店回来时，她已经不见了。只有卡瓦诺酒厂的废墟，和被烧成焦炭的六具尸体还留在原地。他最终并没有报警，或许真如科罗娜所说，警察在哥谭市的日常中是永远缺席的，也没有存在的必要。

后来布鲁斯无数次地回想，自己夺过手榴弹的那一刻到底在想什么，可是他不明白。跟离家出走时相比，他的困惑没有减少，反而更多。如果他更强大的话，是不是一切都会有更好的结果？他们不必炸死别人来求一条生路，他不会被困在酒厂里，“巨石卡森”们不会有机会做坏事，甚至……根本不会有该死的法尔科尼和马罗尼。

“为什么一切是现在这个样子？”布鲁斯曾经信誓旦旦地想要解决这个难题，可是在三年后回到韦恩家的时候，他依然没有找到答案。

所幸另一个布鲁斯依然在等着他。

他用两人共有的名字，游历了一番人世间，现在是时候抛下姓名，也抛下一切无能为力，做他应该做的事了。

 

TBC

 

注1：其实在没有科罗娜的时候，布鲁斯一个人要逃走是比较容易的，但那时他性命没有受到威胁，离开的愿望不强烈，可是一旦要救人的话，就没法简简单单偷了钥匙就跑，必须选择，必须造成伤害，才能两害相权取其轻。哥谭之于蝙蝠侠，也是如此。

注2：小蝙蝠比小布鲁斯大一岁，他离家出走的时候，大约是十一岁，再回到韦恩家时是十四岁，之后开始成为蝙蝠侠。我觉得孩子早熟起来其实是可以很可怕的，特别是女孩。

注3：M67是美军常用手榴弹的一种，杀伤范围不大，小孩子投远一点是不会被波及的，延时4-5秒，科罗娜说等两秒再投，是为了让它落地就爆炸，防止对方反投。

注4：本文的蝙蝠性格里哲思感比较强，他会很敏感地去追本溯源，而且经常面临抉择摇摆不定，布鲁斯则是比较情绪化直觉化的那一面人格，不那么犹豫纠结，但有时执着到偏执的地步……啊不过这一切都是私设，都是我自说自话的character study，非常OOC，不要打我……


	5. The Worst Joke Ever

布鲁斯赶到哥谭银行大楼的时候，是下午四点半，他又迟到了。

每月第一个周一的下午四点是他们的例会时间，韦恩并不是银行董事，但本月的议题里有两笔关于韦恩基金会的投资处置，阿尔弗雷德三天前就已经提醒了他。可是最近各种烦心的事情层出不穷，在一个阴沉沉的周一下午，没有什么事比开会更让人沮丧了。

蝙蝠这几天似乎故意绕着他走，每天照例在哥谭夜巡，到处飞来飞去，但时间上都巧妙地避开了自己。自从稻草人事件之后，他俩的关系变得有点尴尬，他们对那个在崩溃边缘的拥抱闭口不提，可是这样的刻意却让布鲁斯感到有些失望。他自问对蝙蝠已经足够坦诚，可是对方却总是隐藏自己的想法。他没有一刻怀疑过那人的本心，他知道那是一颗很好的心，不带有任何卑劣的思想，反而是看似光鲜的自己，总是以一己私心去要求他。是的，蝙蝠侠的一切都是韦恩给的，但实际上他并没有欠自己任何东西，他本可以随时离开，抛下所有这一切，可是却依然走到了现在。

布鲁斯怀着忧郁的心情，心不在焉地听着投资总监的报告。会议室里的人他可以认出一大半，这个月管理层多了几个新面孔，都相当年轻，他只能靠每个人面前的名牌辨认出姓名和职位，克莱西斯、梅尔切克、博格曼、李……真糟糕，他讨厌记名字……

会议室位于这栋大厦的四十七层，跟地上的哥谭银行总行宛如隔着层云，特别是在雾气重的日子里，有时上下两端都望不见彼此，就像蝙蝠侠总是飞得高高的，而他必须在地上走一样……然而，就在那离的很远的地方，似乎传来了人群骚动的声响。

布鲁斯怀疑是自己听错了，或许是因为太困不小心陷入了睡梦，可是他侧耳再听，那声音越发清晰起来，警笛声？这太熟悉了，他不会听错的……

“嘿，下面发生了什么事？”他望向窗外的方向。

其他人显然也注意到了楼下的鸣笛声，罗曼诺夫正打算叫秘书去看看是怎么回事，却被一个呆板而又冷酷的声音打断了：

“请坐下，罗曼诺夫先生。”坐在韦恩右手边的博格曼忽然说。

“什么？你是在跟我说话吗？”罗曼诺夫感到被冒犯了，那个新来的信贷经理还没有资格这样命令自己。

“是的。”博格曼从他略为宽大的西装里极快地掏出两把手枪，左边那把指向韦恩，右边那把抬手射死了最靠近门口的一个人，他的眼睛紧紧盯着韦恩，仿佛刚才的谋杀完全是不值得浪费视线去看的。坐在死者旁边的埃里克•李吓得大喊一声，往后退了几步，他拼命擦拭着自己的西服和衬衫，尽管上面根本没有沾到一滴血。他不是唯一一个陷入恐慌的人，会议室里昏昏欲睡的气氛一下子一扫而空。

“你很幸运，韦恩先生，有人专门请我来绑架你，所以你可以多活一阵子，其他人无所谓。顺便，请把手举起来。”

“别费心叫警察。”他的右手一动，指向正在掏电话准备报警的李，又是一枪正中红心。“因为我们的老板已经叫了。”看来四十七楼以下，哥谭银行最大的分行陷入了比这里更严重的危机，他的同伙此刻吸引了所有人的注意力，一大票警车团团包围了哥谭银行，但是却被堵在下面，一个也上不来。

“你的老板是谁？他找我有什么事？”韦恩坐直身子，冷静地问道。这个伪装成博格曼（又或者，谁也没发现他的真正面目）的人枪法很准，而且杀人不眨眼，如果他的目标只是自己的话，那么惹恼他杀死其他人是绝对不必要的。他应该马上通知蝙蝠，如果他在家的话，到达哥谭银行最快也需要九分钟……

然而博格曼的目光一秒也没有离开他，所以当韦恩伸出手，想掰正手表发出信号的时候，他立刻用一发子弹阻止了对方的动作，他打掉了韦恩右手的袖扣，而手腕毫发无伤。

“我说过把手举起来。”博格曼冷冷地说，“不听话是会死人的——”

“不！不……求求你别杀我！”被博格曼的另一把枪瞄准的人忽然崩溃大哭起来，“我……我有老婆孩子，别杀我……我跟这件事完全没关系！你不是想要韦恩先生吗？他在那儿！别看着我！别看着我！”他大喊着，没命地冲向会议室的门口，完全忘记了博格曼根本不可能让任何人活着离开。

他的手刚碰到门把手，就整个人僵在了原地，眉心出现了一个鲜红的血洞，是完美的圆形。

“嗯，知道了。还有谁想走？”博格曼依然盯着他的猎物。

“你的目标是我，请别为难他们，告诉我你需要什么。”韦恩的脸色发白，他的手悬在空中，因为紧张开始微微发抖。

博格曼看了一眼墙上的钟，然后一字一顿地说：“你们知道，我的手不能离开枪。我需要有人帮我把韦恩先生绑起来，这样便于运送。谁愿意帮帮忙？”他就像是给小学生布置作业的老师一样，说得很慢很清晰，然后右手的枪口还指了指桌上的纸巾盒，“绳子在里面。”

坐在韦恩对面的小个子菲尔第一个站起来，他很年轻，是整个银行管理层里最年轻的，他好不容易才坐到现在这个位置上……菲尔战战兢兢地走到韦恩面前，口中喃喃道：“对不起，对不起……韦恩先生，我不是故意的……”他手忙脚乱地拆开那个可怜的纸巾盒，丝质布料和蕾丝花边被粗暴地撕扯开来，露出早已藏好的东西。

“真的，对不起……”菲尔哭了，他攥着麻绳的凄惨模样看起来就像是他要去上吊似的。

“够了，我说过别为难他们！”韦恩愤怒地说，“用不着耍花样，我跟你离开这里。”然后他看向小个子男人，“你不需要这样做，菲尔……”

然而他没能说完这句话，后脑就被某件重物狠狠地砸了一下，那钝痛只炸响了一秒钟，然后所有的痛觉便随着意识一起陷入了黑暗。

一个硕大的铜制奖杯滚落在地，染血的底座上镌刻着“年度最佳雇主”几个金字，弗洛伦斯小姐浑身发抖地后退了两步，她难以置信地看着自己的双手，仿佛不敢相信刚才那一下的力道。

博格曼满意地点点头：“非常感谢。”

 

 

小丑安静地坐在牢房中央，脸上带着万年不变的笑容。因为没能补妆的缘故，他右脸颊上猩红的嘴角缺了一小段，整张脸显出一种不对称的诡异来，仿佛某种东西正在失去平衡。戈登局长离开的时候警告谁也不许跟小丑说话，于是那个疯子只好自言自语：“劳驾，能把电视声音调大一点吗？我也想看看有趣的节目——”他可怜巴巴地望着路过的女警，一边抬起被铐住的手，指向对面墙上正在重播的案发现场视频。

“闭上你的嘴！”

小丑委屈地撇了撇嘴，“说真的，你们应该感谢我，要不是我，你们可没有这样的好戏看。”但他很快又忍不住狂笑起来，声音几乎盖过电视里的另一个自己：

“……我想不需要证明他真的是韦恩了吧？哥谭银行的阔佬们？”他晃了晃手里的冲锋枪，朝站在一旁的博格曼点点头，那个冷血杀手已经把昏迷的韦恩抱了起来，准备打包带走。

“别费心派警察围攻这里了，我很忙，跟你们这些人待在一起真没劲，但是听好了，这是我的条件：今晚十二点我会出现在哥谭警局，不带武器，没有人质，你们要做的就是微笑着迎接我，然后等待蝙蝠侠一起投案自首。这个大礼包怎么样？同时抓获小丑和蝙蝠侠！简直是提前过圣诞节！”

小丑一边说着，他的另外四个同伙从哥谭银行大楼的四个窗口探出头来，然后打开了几个麻布口袋，像倒垃圾一样倒出了成捆成包的现钞，无数个富兰克林重获自由，在空中飘散而下。楼下包围的警察和围观市民们顿时陷入一片混乱，原本秩序井然的警队被四处冲撞的人群打散，连戈登局长都被挤得不得不爬上警车鸣枪示警。

坐在牢房里的小丑露出理解的表情：“只是简单的数学问题，一个真正抢钱的诱惑三个想要抢钱的，三个想要抢钱的又带跑五个路过的，这五个傻瓜挡在路上，足以让一个警察缚住手脚不敢开枪，嘿你们看！有一个菜鸟误伤了市民！多可怜啊……”

视频里的小丑继续道：“没有蝙蝠侠，就没有布鲁斯·韦恩，我们亲爱的蒙面义警只要明天乖乖出现在我面前，我就告诉你们韦恩在哪里。要是他不来……哈，我可就什么也保证不了咯！”他大笑着抬起枪，精准地射中凝视着他的摄像头，然后整个画面倏然熄灭。

从银行劫案发生到现在，已经过了七个多小时，韦恩仍然下落不明，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯来找过戈登，神色非常凝重，看来即使是他也完全没有头绪。韦恩身上携带的所有追踪和信号设备都被剥下来了，连衣服一起扔在了路边的垃圾场里。据银行的人说，“博格曼”是突然发难，举手之间杀了三个高管，然后绑走了韦恩……现场目击者的情绪非常不稳定，很多细节仍然不清楚。

昨天傍晚小丑在混乱和烟雾中逃跑，然后午夜前准时出现在了哥谭警局门口，轻松地卷起衬衫袖口束手就擒。

所有人都在等待着，等待蝙蝠侠出现。他真的会为了救回人质投案自首吗？他们说的可不是什么一般的人质，是那个韦恩。他在的时候就是媒体报章关注的焦点，所有人都可以谈论他的八卦开他的玩笑，提起来就像是这座堕落之城的吉祥物，可是没有人想象过布鲁斯·韦恩不存在的哥谭市是什么样子。事实上在他消失的这几个小时里，韦恩集团的董事会已经开过了两轮紧急会议，准备应对第二天股市和舆论的震荡，还有投资人找的麻烦。谁也不想面对没有他的明天。

如果事情真的像小丑所说的那样进行，蝙蝠侠愿意伏法换回韦恩的话，一切似乎皆大欢喜，可是戈登知道，过于美好的事情永远不会发生在这个地方，更不用说他心里并不觉得蝙蝠侠被捕是件好事。他虽然想过用法律约束他，这本是他应该做的事，可越是应该，他越觉得不能这样做，蝙蝠侠除了日常协助维护治安之外，还代表远高于此的另一重含义——正义的希望。但戈登有时又想，那所谓的正义其实是脆弱的，所有用暴力维持的正义无不如此，蝙蝠侠能存活在这个城市，被大多数市民潜意识里接受，是因为他代表着某种不被压制的永恒的自由，那是属于哥谭的基因，比暂时的秩序根深蒂固得多。从这一点上看，他与小丑之类的罪犯并没有什么不同。

而现在，小丑向他伸出了邀请之手。

同样的疑问也在其他人心中出现，一个新来的探员紧张地反复查看枪套，问坐在旁边的同事：“蝙蝠侠和小丑是一伙的吗？他们总是同时出现，而且小丑很明显对他非常熟悉……”

“当然不！这太荒谬了！”另一个探员说，仿佛是为了给自己增强信心，他故意说得非常大声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！没错，没错！这太荒谬了！”牢中的小丑大笑起来，“但是越荒谬，就越接近真实！愚人的答案有时最接近真相！”他笑得上气不接下气，“他会是我的，很快你们就——”

话音未落，几声“啪”突然间炸响，灯火通明的哥谭警局陷入了一片黑暗，有什么人手法利落地切断了电源。被光明拒之门外的夜色，一下子从这栋建筑的所有缝隙蜂拥而入，罩住了所有人的眼睛和心头。慌乱的叫喊声、脚步声、桌椅乱撞的声音响成一片，在所有杂乱声响中，小丑准确地听到了他最想念的那一种：巨型羽翼在风中掠过的声音。

蝙蝠侠收起飞行翼，准确地降落在小丑的牢房面前。

“哈哈哈哈，看呐，是谁来接我了？”

戈登的心提到了嗓子眼，他感觉面前忽然刮来一阵强风，精准地扫落了他的眼镜，本来已经昏暗的视野变得更加模糊不清，但他还是能清楚地听见枪声，一定是过于害怕的警探沉不住气，举起手枪就往黑色的影子乱射一通。戈登大喊着阻止他们：“没有我的命令谁也不准开枪！瑞文和斯科特，去检查电源！一队二队守住门口！但是不要开枪，不要开枪！”

哥谭警局在老大的呼喊声中恢复了行动力和理智，但这不到一分钟的混乱空隙已经足够蝙蝠侠飞三四个来回了。他轻车熟路地撬开牢门，像回家一样不假思索，勾枪在黑暗中准确地锁住小丑，把他整个人从长椅上拽了下来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈！”那个疯子发出一阵兴奋的怪叫，在脑袋撞到牢门的时候依然在笑。很快他就被一只手掐住喉咙，猛地撞在另一边的办公桌上，他并不觉得疼，只感到快活，但是剧烈的眩晕让他一下子失了声，桌上有某个尖锐的东西砸中了他的后脑，一定流血了，血里带有蝙蝠侠愤怒的味道，“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我等的就是这个——”

他的脑袋上又挨了一记，眼前的昏暗世界也一同断电，完全失去了颜色。

八分钟后，哥谭警局终于恢复了供电，然而牢房里空空如也，黑色、绿色、紫色和血色的痕迹全部消失不见……蝙蝠侠劫走了小丑，去向不明。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德焦急的声音从话筒中传来，他的语气还是一如既往的克制有礼，可是蝙蝠侠却觉得耳朵被压迫得隐隐作痛。

“他会说出来吗？他到底想要什么？”阿尔弗雷德其实最想知道的不是小丑的意图，而是他唯一的亲人是否还活着可他不忍心这样问，仿佛一旦说出口，布鲁斯死亡的几率就会直线上升。

蝙蝠侠想要安慰这个老人，但他知道对方需要的不是安慰：“我会让他开口的。”他沉默了一会，又补充道：“如果……如果真的发生了最糟糕的事，我不会让布鲁斯付出过的一切白费。”然后他切断了通话，因为接下来的事任何人都不宜收听。

小丑已经醒了，他被牢牢捆在自己坐着的椅子上，鲜红的血顺着白色粉底从脸颊一侧滑落，滴在衬衫领口上，他的妆有些花了，露出了一部分原本的肤色，真实与虚假混合在一起，看上去比毫发无伤时更加诡异。

“……来吧，来吧，你有什么想对我做的？什么都可以！哈哈哈哈！但是别想知道布鲁斯·韦恩在哪儿，我可不会让他打扰我们俩的幽会——”

一记重拳狠狠地砸向小丑的脸，他偏过头，吐出一口血，歪掉的鼻梁也仿佛在笑，他被喉咙里的血呛到，咳了几下，然后抬起眼睛看向蝙蝠侠，碧绿的瞳孔微微上翻，眼白泛着血丝，“……你终于放弃你那过家家的幼稚玩笑了，很好，好得很……这才刚开始呢，来呀，来呀！”

接下来挨揍的是他的胸口、腹部和手臂，蝙蝠侠与小丑交手不止一次，知道对方虽然看起来体格偏瘦，实际上却比许多职业杀手更强悍更耐打。但这回他没有手下留情，并不是因为暴力可以逼出布鲁斯的下落，他清楚地知道小丑绝不会开口，即使在这种谁也管不着的地下室里被揍个半死，小丑依然是唯一的赢家。

蝙蝠侠恨透了这一点，他感觉自己快失控了，但那就是小丑想要的不是吗？

“你知道我不会说……不会……哈哈哈哈哈！多麽美好的一个夜晚！看你们徒劳无功地拯救彼此！咳……等这一切结束，咳咳……你会知道让你自由的人是我，韦恩只是你的最后一道枷锁……是我，是我打破了它……”

喋喋不休的疯子被整个人连椅子拎了起来，然后塞进冰凉冷冽的水里。蝙蝠侠抓着他的头发，把那颗绿色的脑袋死死地按下去，他在心里数着秒，半分钟、一分钟、一分半……到底过了多久？他没法准确衡量时间了……他能感觉到那人剧烈的挣扎，那是生命受到压迫时本能的动作，而且力气越来越弱，他在干什么？他要杀掉小丑吗？小丑死了不能解决任何事……不，至少可以让他心里的愤怒缓和哪怕一小会，为了摆脱那折磨着心灵的地狱之火，把恶人淹死在水里又有什么大不了呢……

“他更需要的是机会，不是制裁。”“你会阻止他的下一次犯罪的，不是吗？”布鲁斯微微带着笑的面容出现在他燃烧着的脑海里。

“呼……”小丑在快要失去意识的时候又被提了起来，他差点背过气去，但显然蝙蝠侠在最后找回了理智。他把那个浑身湿透的疯子扔在地上，然后转身准备离开。小丑这边是一条死路，他应该另寻别的方法，他应该相信布鲁斯还活着。

“咳，等等……刚才就差一点……”小丑的语气里说不清是失望更多还是兴奋更多，但他也很清楚死路是不能再继续走下去的，于是他说：“韦恩还活着。”

“你没有向哥谭警局自首，所以我不能告诉你他在哪儿，但是我喜欢这个游戏，我会再给你一次机会，最后一次机会……二十四小时，我要你在接下来的二十四小时内……跟我一起度过，不杀人，不抢银行，不是蝙蝠侠也不是小丑，我们就做一天的普通哥谭市民。这一天之后，我就把你的韦恩还给你。怎么样？相信我，这是给你的友情特惠，你说怎么样？”

蝙蝠侠停住脚步，黑色的披风将他的身形裹得犹如坚硬的岩石。最后那块冷硬的石头终于开口，接受了挑战，他说：“把你的脸洗干净。”

 

 

黏稠而带着腥气的岩浆从火山顶上喷发，烈焰与粉尘遮天蔽日，仿佛在说上帝已离场，魔鬼将要占领此地。他朝着远离火山的方向拼命狂奔，与那奔腾的热流赛跑，可是他的脚下荆棘丛生，被热风蒸得枯萎的藤蔓野蛮地拖住他的腿，不让他离开，然后滚烫的岩浆一寸一寸地漫了上来，他已经感觉不到下半身，整个胸口也被融化，最后是他的脸，他的额头……他的头很痛，仿佛有块红热的烙铁伸进了他的头盖骨，太痛了太痛了，他为什么不能立刻死掉……

“啊——！！”

布鲁斯·韦恩从噩梦中惊醒，过了好一会才认出刚才那声嘶哑的尖叫是自己发出的，他双手抱住依然灼痛的头，紧紧咬着牙阻止那奇怪的声音，那听起来不像自己。

也许过了一小时，又或者只有一分钟，布鲁斯颤抖地摸了摸自己的额头，那里烧得发烫，但是触手是略带湿意的绷带，一圈圈缠住了他的大半个脑袋，只露出嘴巴让他呼吸……他经历了什么？布鲁斯努力回想失去意识前的最后画面，一个绿色头发的男人，还有一道狭长鲜红的嘴唇……在哥谭银行的会议室里晕过去之后，醒来看到的就是小丑，那个疯子给自己戴上了某种头盔似的的东西……不，不，不……布鲁斯又抱住头，他不能继续想下去了，他试着控制自己的理智，思考不那么痛苦的问题：这里是哪儿？

显然没有人理会他的尖叫，或者该说，这个陌生地方什么样的奇怪声音都有，增加一把嗓子也不会引起任何人的注意。布鲁斯坐起身，摇摇晃晃地下了床，他的头很晕，但身体并无大碍，他在黑暗中摸索着，往亮着光的门口走去，那道门被锁住了，只有中央露出一个小得可怜的窗口，活脱脱像个监狱。布鲁斯从那窗口向外望去，只见走廊对面是另一扇同样打不开的门，旁边嵌着半生锈的铁制门牌，上面写着：

阿卡姆疯人院，第四十号病房。

 

TBC


	6. A Date with the Joker

在小丑把自己的脸和身上的血清理干净的时候，蝙蝠侠与阿尔弗雷德进行了一次通话。

“现在唯一能肯定的是，布鲁斯还活着，我们还有机会。”他试图说服对方一切尚在掌控中，可是管家却带来了更糟糕的消息。

“我恐怕他有生命危险……半个小时前哥谭警局收到了一段录音，是他……”阿尔弗雷德的声音颤抖着，他把那段音频传到了蝙蝠侠的终端里。只有短短五六秒，但已经足以听出那是布鲁斯：

“不……不！什么……别伤害我——”

句尾的语调充满恐惧地上扬，仿佛浸透了某种巨大的痛苦，然后就被切断了。蝙蝠侠咬着牙，低声道：“不管是谁抓走了他，我都要他付出代价。只是……我需要一点时间。”

电话另一头的阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会，他知道蝙蝠侠正与小丑在一起，“就照你认为能拯救布鲁斯的办法去做吧……我相信你，就像相信布鲁斯一样。”

 

 

这是蝙蝠侠一生中度过的最诡异的清晨，准确地说是凌晨三点，天还没亮，黎明前的黑暗浓得仿佛化不开。过去的许多年来，他每天都这样注视着哥谭的夜色，亲身融入到那黑暗之中，可是从来不像今天这样，担心日出不会来临。

整座城市还在酣眠之中，但并不是所有人都能享有如此静谧的时刻，第一批清洁工和货运工人已经早早开始上班，前者清理那永远清理不完的垃圾，后者赶在主干道变得拥挤之前跑上高速，他们是哥谭的血液，血里带着洗不掉的污渍、臭气和汽油味，他们卑微如蝼蚁，常年与黑暗中的蝙蝠为伴。

此时此刻，有两个既非蝼蚁也非英雄的人正并肩而行。小丑洗掉了脸上的妆，露出原本的脸来，他看上去就像街上会遇到的任何一个人，眼睛并不特别邪恶，嘴唇并不特别狭长，只有那一头绿发显出一丝与众不同。蝙蝠侠在他的要求下也摘掉了面具，因为那是“约定的一部分”。

“唔，你长得……比我想象中……好吧，我并没有想象你长什么样的，随便吧。”小丑眯起眼睛，审视了一番蝙蝠侠的真实样貌，黑发蓝眼睛，不算罕见的搭配，如果表情和善些，称得上是个美男子。

他们从哥谭东区的某个小巷里钻了出来，蝙蝠侠在全市有好几个隐藏的安全屋，里面有装备和医疗补给，以备不时之需。这个安全屋正处于全市最危险的区域，每寸土地都浸透了好人与恶人的血，这里就像吞噬生命的沙漠一样，将一代又一代居住于此的人们消耗殆尽。

“你为什么要伤害他？”蝙蝠侠忍不住问道。他本来打定主意要严防死守，不让小丑有任何空隙可钻，然而萦绕在心头的焦躁还是逼他问出了关于布鲁斯的问题。

小丑露出一个意料之中的笑容，说：“很好，很好，我正等着你问我！你心里一定有很多问题，很多愤怒，你想要把答案从我嘴里榨干之后再慢慢折磨我，对吗？我能从你的眼睛里看出来……不，不，没有那么简单……不要想着不劳而获，你可以得到答案，但是必须先回答我的问题。当然，我们都可以选择不回答，这是个自由的世界。”

“别废话，你有什么想知道的。”蝙蝠侠压着嗓子说，他虽然摘掉了面具，可是依然习惯性地伪装自己，那层皮似乎已经长在了他的脸上。

“这个嘛……就先从你的声音开始，”小丑好像根本无所谓什么问题值得一问，只是想到就说，“你为什么要用那种难听的声音说话？”

蝙蝠侠微微一愣，然后理所当然地道：“因为我是蝙蝠侠。”

“天啊。”小丑举起双手，脸上一副“真是够了”的表情，然后说：“好吧，轮到我了。因为我知道布鲁斯·韦恩对你很重要，我会很高兴毁了他的。”

这句话显然犹如一记重拳，蝙蝠侠的脸色顿时变得铁青，但说实话这个答案并不令人意外，他不应该被这种程度的恶意动摇心绪，他有更重要的事必须留意。

“你怎么知道他对我很重要？”这是一直以来的疑点，哥谭银行的劫案显然是有计划有针对性的，目标就是布鲁斯，但他在公众面前从未表现过与蝙蝠侠有超出常人的关系，为什么会成为目标？

“嗯，你开始问对的问题了。”小丑盯着他，然后抛出了自己的，“为什么不自首呢？你本来是有机会的，可怜的布鲁西本可以不必受苦。”

“因为我发过誓，绝不会为了他而放弃自己的责任。”是的，他们互相答应过对方，可是布鲁斯早就违约了。蝙蝠侠苦涩地想，为什么对方可以轻而易举地违背誓言，而自己永远不得自由呢？

小丑歪了歪头，对答案的完成度表示认可，接着道：“双面人告诉了我一些不错的情报。他观察到你和韦恩之间有某种奇怪的联系，你知道，强迫症患者的直觉有时非常灵敏，我们在阿卡姆相处不错，他是个讨人喜欢的家伙。”

哈维·登特……不久前在法院被自己制服，后来被送进了阿卡姆疯人院。蝙蝠侠回忆起当时的情况，双面人的确见到自己和布鲁斯同时在场，天知道他的脑袋里冒出了什么样的幻想……

“哦可怜的蝙蝠，你是不是在想，自己送进去的每一个疯子都成了一颗定时炸弹？哈哈哈猜对了！阿卡姆就是这样一个游乐场，好玩的事情可多了！”小丑快活地大笑起来，但他的眼睛目不转睛地看着前方拐角处的一团阴影，“那么，如果在那群人里挑一个人去死的话，你挑哪一个？”

“什么……”蝙蝠侠注意到了他视线的方向，只见一共五个人的身影，像游荡的野鬼一样出现在了空荡荡的街道上。该死的企鹅帮！他们怎么就学不会在该睡觉的时候睡觉呢……蝙蝠侠不止一次遇上过这些人，他们在深夜里出没，将魔爪伸向所有不幸落单的路人，醉鬼和妓女是最常见的牺牲品，但是现在……蝙蝠侠希望他们能学聪明点，不要自己往危险上靠。

但是，企鹅手下的人显然不像他们的老大那么聪明，完全不知道自己遇上了什么人。蝙蝠侠与小丑现在的打扮跟普通人无异，现在这个点钟出现在这里，看起来就像是天上掉下来的馅饼。

“嘿，伙计们，看看那是什么。”其中一个混混举起手中的长铁锹指向迎面走来的两人。

另外一个看起来是小队领头的说：“我会说那是老天要送给我们现金，或者……呃我不喜欢绿头发，谁他妈会染这种下水道的颜色！黑发的还可以。”

“真是没礼貌，绿色才不是下水道的颜色！”小丑气呼呼地哼了一声，“我说，B先生，你挑一个，今晚我是你的骑士。”

“这不好笑。”蝙蝠侠挥开他伸过来的手，上前挡在小丑和五个歹徒之间，“如果我是你们，最好现在转身就走，不然——”

“不然怎样？你要跪下来舔我？”拿铁锹的走到蝙蝠侠面前，抓起对方的衣领就往后推，他本来自认为力气挺大，一般人肯定会被这一下砸到对面墙上去，没想到那人竟然纹丝不动。他正想再试一次，却忽然被一股巨力扯了起来，整个身体在空中一翻，右肩像是被卸掉了一样火辣辣地痛，等再回过神来时，他已经被狠狠地扔在了那面自己看好的墙上，脑袋被撞出了银河系，视野里满是星光。

小丑大笑鼓掌。

“再说一次，如果我是你们，我会立刻离开这里。”

领头的显然吃了一惊，但并没有被吓倒，如果损失了一个伙计就能让他退缩的话，早就不必在哥谭混了，更何况那家伙似乎只是把人摔出去，没有弄死。他朝另外两个摸出匕首的手下使了个眼色，示意他们瞄准那个看起来更瘦弱的绿发怪人。

“匕首……我喜欢匕首，非常美妙。”小丑自言自语着，然后从第一个贴身过来的歹徒手中飞快地夺了刀，只在一个瞬间，就反手割开了那个倒霉货的喉咙。他侧过身子躲开第二个人的攻击，正想把匕首插进那人的后心，蝙蝠侠一把抓住他的后颈，将他拖向一边，怒吼道：“给我住手！”

小丑稳住身子，放开手里的刀，轻松地说：“别紧张，别紧张，我只是想把东西还给他！既然你不选，那我就自己动手了，总有人要流血，这是注定的。嘿！别……别忘了我们的约定！”

蝙蝠侠把他按在地上，浸在那一大滩新鲜的血液里，绿色的头发吸收了死亡的染剂，瞬间变成了黑色。他们就这样对视了片刻，怒火冲天对视笑容满面，蝙蝠侠掐着小丑的喉咙，双手微微发着抖，他想要掐死那笑声，让那张恶心的脸永远消失，但这依然无法阻止小丑继续发笑：

“哈哈哈哈，可怜的蝙蝠，别骗你自己，你愤怒可不是因为那个可怜虫死了，而是因为他们不知死活地撞到你面前，让你不得不采取行动。说真的，丢掉性命是什么大不了的事吗？你早就见过无数人死去了，早就习惯厌倦了，别说你不是！你的眼睛就是这么告诉我的，'这一切到底有什么意义？' 哈哈哈哈，每一个向你求救的人都一遍又一遍地要求你确认这件事，这该死的到底有什么意义——”

“住口！你不明白……像你这样的人根本不配谈生命——”

“哦，所以你更配。当然了，瞧那蠢货的样子，肩膀脱臼，脑震荡，除此之外没有别的致命伤，你计算很清楚嘛，哪些部位可以伤害，哪些人该被痛揍一顿，你在地下室里对待我不也是这样吗？每个人的罪行在你心里有个量表，你把它们换算成生命值，一分不多，一分不少！我很接近那条红色的底线了，对吗？但是告诉你一件事，从我的角度看来，我可比你要尊重生命，至少我从不计算他们，人人都一样！”小丑说着疯狂的话，可是眼睛却异常冷静，他从来没有什么病，他比其他人都清醒得多。

“你什么时候才能明白，我们本是一路人。束缚你的东西总有一天会消失，不管是可笑的法律，还是你可怜的布鲁西宝贝。”

 

 

布鲁斯从噩梦中醒了几次，然后终于明白自己身处的世界是现实。他从哥谭银行被绑走，然后被扔进了这个满是疯子与罪犯的地方，他的头部受了重伤，有人草草涂了点药，包扎了一下，但是并没有得到足够的救治，剧烈的疼痛占据了他的整个意识，那疼痛并不来自于身体，而是直接从脑部发出信号，将他的神经条条抻开……他努力地稳定自己的呼吸，将痛觉压制在可控的范围内，结果是虚弱得浑身发抖。

时间过去了多久？他不知道……他曾经透过那个小窗口请求医生的救援，然而来的是一个精神科女医生，给他检查了一番后，对陪同而来的助理兼狱卒表示病情毫无改善：

“这疯子还认为自己是布鲁斯·韦恩……我得说，梦想一夜暴富并不算是什么大病，谁没想过呢？我还有一次梦到自己变成了英国女王呢，他只是需要点时间醒过来……”

“我没疯！看看我的脸！”布鲁斯大喊道，他的声音嘶哑得不像他自己，反而有点像蝙蝠侠，“找份报纸……或者随便什么，那就是我！”他一边说着，一边试图扯下缠在头上的绷带，但是医生和助理按住了他的手，“不不不，博格曼先生，你在做梦，布鲁斯·韦恩跟你一点关系都没有，瞧，血又渗出来了，我们需要来点镇定……”

布鲁斯被药剂拖入了更可怕的噩梦中，那扭曲的世界里不仅有喷发的火山，还有奇形怪状的鬼面，和死而又死的亲人，他大声呼喊着蝙蝠，向他的半身求救，可是那黑色的羽翼擦过他的脸颊，把他撞倒在地上，然后头也不回地飞走了。

等到他再次在一身冷汗中醒来时，牢房周围吵吵闹闹的，走廊上的灯光比上一次明亮了不少，他嗅到空气里早晨的清寒气息，弥漫在大脑中的疼痛减弱了，他感觉自己终于恢复了一点力气。

有人粗暴地踢开了他小房间的铁门，然后继续往前走，用同样的方式打开路上的每一扇门，一边大吼着“所有人都他妈滚出来！我要你们五分钟内乖乖坐在餐厅里感谢上帝！”

布鲁斯拖着脚步走出囚室，跟上从其他房间出来的囚犯们。这些都是阿卡姆疯人院的住客，有的目光呆滞，行走宛如僵尸，有的兴奋莫名，搓着手指发出怪叫，所有人都穿着一身橙色的病号服，自己也是。

所谓的餐厅只是个摆了几张长桌子的空旷大厅，每个人排着队领取不知是否能吃的面糊和餐包，桌上有花生酱和果酱，但是那些瓶瓶罐罐都被弄坏了，只剩下断肢残躯还留在那里，流出来的酱汁弄得桌面脏兮兮的，看起来没有任何人在意。

布鲁斯仔细观察着一路上可能有的出口，有两扇通往别处的门，但是上了锁。想必工作人员早就料到了这一点，因此在每天早上他们的必经之路上堵住了一切可能的逃离之路。但是他必须冷静，他没有疯，蝙蝠没有来救援一定有自己的原因，他这次的对手是小丑，不能指望简简单单就能对付……必须保持体力和清醒的意识，然后找到机会逃跑。

 

 

哥谭的夜晚在晨雾中褪色，太阳掩映在乌云背后，懒懒地升了起来。

蝙蝠侠与小丑度过的这几个小时，只能算是哥谭市的寻常深夜档，包括企鹅帮不幸的五人组，还有两个夜间飙车党和一起未遂的谋杀。终于，在早上七点，东区的街道完全醒过来的时候，他们彼此仇恨着走进了“克雷格与曼菲斯”——一家英式早餐店。

“我真的饿了，”小丑拍了拍自己干瘪的肚子，“从昨天中午起就没吃过东西，职业罪犯敬业起来可真要命。”他自顾自地走进店里，好像很有自信蝙蝠侠会跟上来。

他们两个并没有引起什么注意，今天是工作日，这个时候来吃早餐的大多是全职的上班族，还有那些早早起床没事可干的老人，他们几乎与每日的早报同时来到克雷格与曼菲斯，就着前一天的故事慢悠悠地开始新一天。

占据了头条的自然是布鲁斯·韦恩，还有蝙蝠侠和小丑。

不知怎么有人拍到了午夜时分哥谭警局内部的画面，虽然光线很暗，但那种特殊设置的相机捕捉到了蝙蝠侠与小丑一同离去的情景。绿发怪人在桌面上摊开报纸，凑近仔细看那张照片，“不得不说他们拍得不错……怎么样蝙蝠？我们的第一张合照！我得收藏起来。”

蝙蝠侠面无表情地看着他，小丑的外表非常正常，就像是某个刚从外地野营归来的青少年，正坐在暖烘烘的早餐前伸懒腰，但他知道小丑身上没有一个细胞是正常的，那张合照绝不是巧合。

“你打算靠这个指控蝙蝠侠是小丑的同谋？”

小丑拿起叉子，微笑着说：“不是同谋，是同类。噢我不该说的！饿得忘了我们的游戏规则——”

一把餐刀“夺”地一声钉进木制的桌面，正插在小丑的左手食指与中指之间，“别废话！”

“好吧，好吧。”那人往后一缩，然后指了指那份报纸，“你可以自己看，不过并没什么有价值的爆料，哥谭银行那伙胆小鬼什么也没说，你得听听一手消息。知道你的布鲁西是怎么被绑走的吗？哈哈哈哈，打晕了他又把人送到我手上的，就是他们自己！哈哈哈哈谁会说出来呢？一听到牺牲韦恩能捡回自己的狗命，马上就把他交出去了。你猜猜看，让这十三个精英人士变成胆小鬼需要些什么？一个人，两把枪，这就够了。说真的，现在的哥谭世风日下，罪犯毫无品味，市民不堪一击……”他注意到了蝙蝠侠越来越阴沉的脸色，笑得愈发开心，卷起一片烤得正好的培根塞进嘴里。

蝙蝠侠沉默不语，他知道小丑说的是事实，那也是他一直以来担心的事：布鲁斯对人性的盲信最终导向悲剧，他过于相信英雄，相信自己，觉得这一切都有意义。不久前双面人大闹法院，跟昨天哥谭银行被劫，本质难道不是一样吗？只不过那时布鲁斯是幸运的，救星及时赶到，陪审团也没有在他背后插刀，可他却天真地以为那是常态而非偶然。

蝙蝠侠早就看清这一点了，他知道自己走的那条钢丝早晚会断开，所以他不抱什么希望，他只是不想看到布鲁斯失望而已。可是，如果抱有希望的人——不止是布鲁斯，还有许许多多渺小如蝼蚁的普通市民——要遭受这种打击，他无法接受，他无论如何无法接受。

哥谭早间新闻也在播报关于韦恩被绑架的事，今天的女主播依然光彩照人，她悦耳的声音从小丑身后的电视机里传来，说出口的却是令人极不舒服的消息：

“……昨天傍晚被绑架的布鲁斯·韦恩至今仍然下落不明，但据可靠消息称，今日凌晨哥谭警局收到来自绑匪的一段长约六秒的录音，目前已证实来自韦恩……”

布鲁斯的惨叫声回荡在他的整个意识里，他几乎无法辨认那到底那是六秒还是六分钟，还是永远不会结束。所有吃早餐的人都被那可怕的新闻吸引了视线，其中一半皱着眉放下了餐具，纷纷的议论声像被刻意放大了似的，准确地传到了蝙蝠侠耳中。

“天啊……他们对他做了什么？”

“韦恩会死吗？小丑到底想要什么？如果是钱的话，为什么不开个价？我相信那阔佬肯定有足够的钱买回自己的命。”

“蝙蝠侠为什么不按小丑说的做呢？那样谁也不会死！”

“不，你个白痴，小丑只会耍弄所有人！蝙蝠侠一个字都不该信他！”

早上七点十七分，布鲁斯·韦恩仍在绑匪手中，并且有生命危险，这个消息不仅让克雷格与曼菲斯炸开了锅，也飞快地传遍了全哥谭的每一个角落。

蝙蝠侠盯着小丑的绿眼睛，忽然间，某个可怕的想法掠过他的脑海，只在一瞬间，他明白了这整个闹剧的真正目的。

他猛地抓住对方的手腕，捏得骨头几乎断掉，“你并不打算告诉我韦恩的下落，你从来也没打算放过他，你要的就是让所有人认为那是我的错，因为我不肯牺牲自己去救他，因为我没能早些把你们这些罪犯一网打尽，你想让哥谭市民对我失望，让这座城市同时失去她的王子和骑士……你一次次地开出条件，只是在给绑架事件加码，让事情发酵，等到韦恩真的因我而死，你的目的就达成了。”

小丑目光灼灼地直视着他，一边忍着剧痛一边哈哈大笑起来，他瞟了一眼对面墙上的挂钟，说：“我得承认你的脑筋并不笨，或者说，你聪明得刚刚好……啊！”他本能地试图把自己的手抽出来，可是那股野蛮的力气硬生生把他的右手腕捏断了。小丑呼呼地喘着气，依然在笑，“现在来试试拯救哥谭吧……哈哈哈哈！可惜你的布鲁西回不来了，你也很快就要失去你自己的名誉……不！”

他的左手腕也发出了可怕“咔”声。

 

 

“阿尔弗雷德，我们必须做最坏的打算了。”蝙蝠侠明白了那个糟糕的事实之后，沉到谷底的心却真正冷静了下来，他发过誓，不会让布鲁斯的一切努力白费，他发过誓要守护这座城市的希望直到最后一天，现在是采取行动的时候了。

“通知韦恩集团的董事会，还有你知道的全部媒体，越多越好，就说布鲁斯·韦恩已经得救，一小时后召开新闻发布会。”

“什么？蝙蝠少爷，我不明白……？”

“请照我说的做，我会解释这一切，十分钟后见。”他切断了通讯，然后坐进伪装成兰博基尼的蝙蝠车里，以最快地速度朝韦恩大宅疾驰而去。

上午八点半，韦恩大厦前聚集的人潮宛如平安夜倒数时刻，大半个哥谭市的视线都集中在了那张匆匆搭就的台子上，连隔壁大都会也出动了记者团。阴云密布的天空眼看就要下雨，可是完全没能打击人们看热闹的心情。一双双眼睛翘首以待，盯住了那个从大楼里走出来的高大人影。

“——是布鲁斯·韦恩！”不知是谁第一个大喊出来。

摄像机的声音顿时响成一片，韦恩抬起手微微遮住额头，被强烈的闪光刺得皱了皱眉，他的脸色非常苍白，仿佛多日未见阳光，嘴唇也没有什么血色，让人马上联想到哥谭警局泄露的那段录音。

“韦恩先生？你是怎么逃脱的？小丑和他的同伙对你做了什么？”

“是蝙蝠侠救了你吗？”

“蝙蝠侠和小丑在哪儿？有人曾经见到他们一起行动！”

无数个急切的问题纷至沓来，韦恩扫视了一圈在场众人，轻轻咳嗽了一声：

“谢谢大家的关心……正如你们所见，我还活着。没有什么可担心的，蝙蝠侠在关键时刻帮助了我……至于小丑，请原谅，我暂时不想谈论他。”他停下来，用手帕捂住嘴，深吸了一口气，又继续道：“我希望哥谭市民们不至于因为某个任性的罪犯而恐惧不安，一切都会解决的……抱歉，我需要看医生，我的管家会回答你们的问题。”

“请等一等韦恩先生——”

万众瞩目的哥谭王子只说了几句话就转身离场了，留下不明所以的围观者面面相觑，互相猜测着这样那样的可能性：“他受伤了吗？为什么看起来脸色那么差？”“他说蝙蝠侠救了他，这代表什么意思？小丑已经被抓起来了？” “哥谭警局完全没有收到消息！” 

各种猜测让所有人陷入了迷雾之中，但也都松了一口气，毕竟位于事件旋涡中心的人质已经得到解救，而且赶在早上开市之前出现在公众面前，那么剩下的就是尽情消费与自由创作了。不少人已经开始在脑内编排出匪夷所思的剧情和阴谋论，准备将布鲁斯·韦恩、蝙蝠侠和小丑统统榨成墨水，喂饱自己跃跃欲试的笔了。

 

 

然而，在城郊的某个角落，某个被上帝遗忘的地方，真正的布鲁斯·韦恩目不转睛地盯着屏幕上的另一个自己，颤抖的手几乎拿不住盘子。那老旧的电视已经是半瞎的状态，黑白色的条纹时不时地出现切割屏幕中人的脸，但他还是一眼就认出了那个人，与他一同度过大半生，直到时间尽头也不会忘记的人。

一只手搭在他的肩上，熟悉的声音从背后传来：“那家伙又捡回了一条命，我真佩服他的运气，蝙蝠侠总能及时到场救下他。”

布鲁斯回过头来，一身橙色病号服的双面人站在他的身后，半张脸露出了哈维·登特式的友好微笑。

 

TBC

 

注1：Telltale游戏里的蝙蝠车的外壳是可以变色伪装成普通跑车的，所以本文里也把蝙蝠车和兰博基尼合二为一。

注2：其实是不是企鹅帮的人我也不知道，只是需要NPC的时候我忽然想起了企鹅，所以就用他了。

注3：我觉得现实中黑发蓝眼还蛮少见的，但是哥谭市好像特别多……蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的长相略相似，经过化妆可以伪装成另一个人。


	7. Residents of the Arkham Asylum

就在“布鲁斯·韦恩”在公众面前匆匆退场的时候，一辆造型怪异的黑色跑车停在了哥谭警局门口，后座的两翼自动掀开，露出一颗头发乱糟糟的绿色脑袋。

正在门外抽烟的贝克尔警官认出了那辆“坦克”，惊呼道：“蝙蝠……是蝙蝠车！”等他看清楚车里的人之后，马上把烟头踩灭，迅速地掏出手枪，指向那个臭名昭著的罪犯，“举起手来，不许动！”

小丑一动也没有动。贝克尔小心翼翼地一步一步靠近，发现这个疯子被五花大绑在后座上，看起来失去了意识，从他两只手垂下的角度看，腕骨可能被折断了。贝克尔在心里咋舌，莫名感到一丝心理上的疼痛。

小丑被捕的消息紧接着布鲁斯·韦恩的新闻发布会，这两个重大喜讯，瞬间点亮了哥谭警察们阴霾沉沉的心情。贝克尔和几个探员七手八脚地把小丑抬进警局，所有人都松了一口气，只有戈登仔细查看了一番他的伤势，眉头紧锁，一言不发。

“看见蝙蝠侠了吗？”

“没有，来的只有他的车。”

戈登走到门口，心里希望它还在那里，不过这车显然蝙蝠侠风格一致，不打一声招呼就走了。

完成了交付小丑的任务之后，蝙蝠车在距离韦恩大厦三个街区的路口接回了自己的主人。蝙蝠侠褪下缚手缚脚的西装和领带，飞快地换上自己习惯的那身皮囊，回到安全的舱室里。他还没来得及卸掉脸上的妆，现在看起来依然是布鲁斯·韦恩。那人平时的脸色比他要健康一些，下颌轮廓稍尖，嘴角也时常挂着笑容。阿尔弗雷德的手法非常专业，没有人比管家更熟悉一手带大的两个孩子了，可是蝙蝠侠还是觉得自己根本不像对方，出现在人前的时候他总是忍不住要遮住自己的面孔，他做不到，他无法成为布鲁斯·韦恩，这太难了……

他摇了摇头，然后催促自己赶紧思考下一步的行动。与小丑共度的一夜难道真的一无所获？那个疯子的话中难道没有任何真实的可能性？小丑曾经明确说过“韦恩还活着”，而且从各种语气来判断，布鲁斯应该正在遭受持续性的折磨，而不是已经变成了无趣的尸体。一个似是而非的念头从脑海中跳了出来，蝙蝠侠猛地停下车，可是那个念头太过微妙，像夜里的一道游魂，只微微吹动了窗帘，等打开窗户检查的时候，又不知所踪。

“阿尔弗雷德，你那边结束了吗？”

“好不容易从记者堆里逃离……您刚才的表现很好，没有人产生怀疑。”管家的声音即时地响起。

蝙蝠侠很怀疑那是否只是安慰的话，但现在不是讨论这个的时候，“你记得小丑是什么时候逃出来的吗？”在哥谭银行劫案之前，小丑正被关押在阿卡姆疯人院，如果他不见了应该会上报纸才对，可是蝙蝠侠却没有印象他是什么时候出来的。

“最近的新闻并没有提到小丑离开阿卡姆疯人院，事实上……从记录上看，他现在应该还好好地待在那儿。但是因为电力故障的缘故，最近一个星期的电子存档全都遗失了，而且到现在也没有修好。”

“那么双面人是什么时候进去的？”

“半个月前。您的意思是……”

“我要去那里一趟，也许有布鲁斯的线索。你能帮我查出故障部分的情况吗？还有所有受影响的管道？”他谨慎地说，但是脑海里那个隐藏的念头已经慢慢清晰起来，小丑是通过双面人才盯上了布鲁斯，他们之间是否有联手的可能？一周前的事故会是偶然吗？

管家轻轻地惊呼了一声，语速不由自主地加快，“当然，我马上就查。那么……如果您要去的话，我建议用布鲁斯少爷的身份，他可以……”

“不，阿尔弗雷德，我……抱歉，我做不到。”他戴上面罩，把瞬间的慌乱全部收起来，现在他又是蝙蝠侠了。

 

 

布鲁斯后退了一步，手中的餐盘“啪”地一声掉在地上，某种渗入骨髓的恐惧此刻终于在他的身体里发酵。

“哈维……”但他还是忍不住叫出了昔日好友的名字，“是我，是布鲁斯！”他又上前抓住登特的手，嘶哑的声音急切地想要证明自己。

“你……你认得我？”双面人的另外半张脸怀疑地眯起眼睛，他的确有种熟悉的感觉，但是不敢肯定，“布鲁斯·韦恩？”他看了一眼电视里的哥谭王子，又把视线移回来，“不，你疯了。那才是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“不！真的是我……你会认出我的，哈维。”布鲁斯开始拆自己脸上的绷带，他的手抖得厉害，好不容易才撕掉半边。

“哦别这样……”登特按住他的手，他本来只是想认识一下这个新来的囚犯，并不想看别人揭自己的伤疤。眼前这个自称布鲁斯的人显然遭受了可怕的酷刑，露出来的那部分皮肤触目惊心，黑色烧焦的部分与血污熔在一起，像是被烙铁烫过了一般，他的额头和两颊几乎全毁了，鬓边的头发纠结成一团……或许就是因为这样他才精神不正常的。

此时一个慵懒的声音打断了这对曾经的好友叙旧，“天啊，真是没完没了，谁在乎那些有钱人在干什么？我们应该看点更有营养的东西不是吗……”

一个红发女人按下遥控器，切掉了电视里韦恩苍白的脸，极其熟练地把台调到了科普栏目“花卉世界”，然后坐下吃她的早餐。然而还没坐上十秒钟，一只大手就把她的餐盘扫了下去，突然发难的大个子壮汉恶狠狠地说：“滚开艾薇！轮不到你这小妞来决定老子看什么！”

艾薇冷哼一声，毫不示弱地抓起遥控器护在胸前，并不打算把“花卉世界”拱手相让，大个子显然也不打算怜香惜玉，巨碗般的拳头横扫过来，眼看就要把那颗漂亮的小脑袋打个头破血流。

“——住手！”

布鲁斯用尽了全力才挡住那一击，如果是在平时有所准备的话，他也未必不能对付一个普通的肌肉壮汉，可是现在他的体力和大脑都不在状态，冲上前保护那个女人也只是本能而已。他摇摇晃晃地往后退了几步，艾薇扶住他，又看了看自己手中的遥控器，终于决定还是暂时咽下这口气，恨恨地把它扔给了大个子。

“嘿，你还好吗？” 

“艾薇，我想他是被烧伤了，像古代的铁面具那类的玩意。”双面人走上前来，他原本并不相信什么“布鲁斯”的疯言疯语，可是这个人刚才一瞬间的行为让他心里一跳，那不是阿卡姆的居民会做的事，那更像是……真正的布鲁斯·韦恩会做的事。

他们坐到餐厅离电视最远的另一角，避开看守着体育新闻的大个子。艾薇被这蒙面病人的伤势吓了一跳，她伸出手，试着解开那另外一半绷带。等到他真的露出了整张脸后，登特忍不住倒吸了一口气，但他再也无法否认事实：

这就是布鲁斯·韦恩。

“我的天啊……是小丑把你弄成这样的吗？”他知道哥谭银行发生的劫案，以及韦恩被绑架的事。事实上，他知道的要多得多。“那电视上那家伙又是谁？你的替身吗？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，没有说话，不知为什么他没有说出蝙蝠侠假冒他这件事，也许内心深处他还是想要相信，对方这样做有充足的理由，而不去理会那个最糟糕的可能性。但是双面人却不会止步于此，他习惯性地拿捏着手中硬币，自言自语道：“这么说小丑盯上了你……没有比这更糟糕的事了，不过，谁真的在意呢，我的朋友，现在你知道这个世界的怎么运作的了。”他已经猜到了那个扮演韦恩的是谁，是的，强迫症患者的直觉总是出奇的灵敏。

哈维·登特一半同情一半冷酷地看着布鲁斯，口中说出了更可怕的话：“小丑还在这的时候，我曾经跟他说过你和蝙蝠侠的事，我想这就是为什么他决定拿你开刀。不过我没想到……哈哈哈哈，我很抱歉，布鲁斯，但不得不说这真是太令人愉快了，你的哥谭骑士背叛了你，不是吗？那滋味怎么样？你曾经对他寄予厚望吧？看看他现在怎样对你！他夺走了你的名字，你的脸，你的一切，哈哈哈哈哈，我得承认蝙蝠侠是个狠角色……”双面人大笑起来，他看着韦恩被毁掉的面容，感觉无比快意，他从没想过骄傲的哥谭王子也会遭到这样绝妙的报应。

“你真恶心，哈维。”艾薇一脸嫌弃地看着他，“你们这些男人，为了毫无意义的事情天天发疯！”她仔细查看布鲁斯的伤口，遗憾地摇了摇头，“我想就连我的植物也没法完全治好他，这太过分了。”

“你的植物也不能救你！”哈维依然难以掩饰自己的愉悦，“现在还不是被困在这个鬼地方？上个星期小丑制造了一次绝佳的逃脱机会，你为了两盆花错过了时机！”

“你懂什么，我已经知道逃出去的路了，我只是在等我的花恢复健康！”

布鲁斯忽然抓住她的手，急切地道：“你知道？”他正想问出详细情况，可就在这时，大厅天花板上劣质的白炽灯剧烈地一闪，然后又是一闪，像是癫痫病人突然发作，几秒之后就完全熄灭了。

“怎么回事？”餐厅里各种吵闹声和怒骂声喧腾起来，夹杂着桌椅和餐具的碰撞，格外混乱嘈杂，艾薇说：“哈维，又是你搞的鬼吗？”

“不，我还以为是你。”双面人说，语气既气恼又兴奋，“但是我不该对你的智商抱有希望，真倒霉，现在机会来了，我们却没有任何准备，如果能早点搞到钥匙的话……”

“闭嘴哈维！你没有准备是因为你干什么事都得扔个该死的硬币，没有硬币你甚至没法决定今天是星期几！我用不了五分钟就能搞定钥匙，但我可不打算让你占便宜！”

“你这贱人——”在一片昏暗中，哈维和艾薇却能毫无障碍地扭打起来，布鲁斯伸出手各抓住一个，用力扯开了他们，这时他不禁有些庆幸，自己从小跟蝙蝠侠一起训练过夜视能力，看的比一般人要清楚。

“停下！现在不是打架的时候！”布鲁斯比平时低哑的声音听起来颇有威慑力，“艾薇，我需要你的帮助，我必须离开这里，看在你的植物的份上请帮帮我。哈维，如果你再敢在我面前伤害任何人，我不会手下留情。”

艾薇有些犹豫，“可是我的花……”她本没有打算这么早出去，阿卡姆疯人院里阴暗潮湿的环境正好适合生长。

“告诉我花在哪儿？我不会丢下它们。”

“在二楼我的房间，十三号房……现在门应该还开着！每次用餐的时间男女监的隔离门都开着！给我五分钟，我知道看守长在哪儿！”

“但是你不知道他手里的钥匙是不是你要的那把！忘了吗？他们有两个人，分别开两道门！”哈维忽然生起气来，他难以理解为什么布鲁斯·韦恩总是能这么快跟女人搞好关系，明明他已经从天堂掉进了地狱……

“那你不会去找副看守长吗？还是说你五分钟内搞不定一把钥匙？”

两个人差点又打起来，但那宝贵的黑暗时刻不知还会持续多久，布鲁斯再次阻止了他们，直接命令道：“分头行动，五分钟后，我们在走廊上的第一道门那会合。”

 

 

一道惊雷炸响，酝酿已久的大雨终于降临在昏沉沉的哥谭市。黑色的蝙蝠车穿过厚厚的雨帘，往阿卡姆疯人院的方向飞奔。

“阿尔弗雷德，情况怎么样？”

“电力设备有人为破坏的痕迹，再加上各种支持系统年久失修……我刚才试着使用远程控制，但是出现了故障，哦不……”

“怎么了？”

“检测到局部电流过载，整个一楼的供电系统烧坏了。这样的天气里，可能是因为闪电，我记得那儿的避雷设施在五年前就失效了……希望阿卡姆的居民们不要因此而动越狱的念头。”

“我会阻止他们。”

 

 

布鲁斯在记忆中搜索着来时的路，餐厅在一楼的正中央，而男女监分别在二楼的东西两翼，他曾经看过蝙蝠侠研究这座建筑的平面图。艾薇的房间在西侧十三号，他能做到，一定能做到，只有短短几百米……

然而就在那几百米的路上，他遇上了两个从牢房里探出头来的犯人，还有三个举着手电筒和电击棒的狱卒，他差点被最后一个狱卒撂倒，那人的拳法太过凶狠，他不得不砸晕对方才得以脱身。幸好身体里的肾上腺素在疯狂地鼓噪，他感觉自己从没有像现在这样紧张过，在高度集中的精神压迫下，平时不常用的格斗知识纷纷从脑海里跳了出来，指挥他的四肢进行反击和闪避。

他找到了艾薇的房间，黑暗中两株碧绿的植物发出微微的荧光，还有一股奇异的味道，布鲁斯顾不上它们是不是有毒，抱起来就往原路返回。艾薇和哈维谁会拿到正确的钥匙？他们会不会抛下自己？他从未想过越狱这种事，更不用说与罪犯合作……雷雨掩盖了他的脚步声和心跳声，浓重的黑暗包围了他，现在应该是白天不是吗？可是阿卡姆疯人院里仿佛永远都是黑夜，一旦没有人造电力的约束，生于斯长于斯的黑暗就会立刻占领这块地盘……

他终于回到了约定的集合地点，哈维与他几乎同时到达，手里抓着一把带血的钥匙。

“哈，那个臭娘们！”他急吼吼地把钥匙塞进锁眼里，左右搅动一番后，沮丧地发现它并不能打开那道门。

“哈维，这条路通向哪里？”

“垃圾场，或者下水道，反正是你从来没有去过的地方。”哈维说。他对布鲁斯的恨意不像以往那样重了，他心里残存的另一半友善时不时地想要冒头，可是在某种力量的压制之下，总是无法占据主导。

“哈维，你认为蝙蝠侠真的背叛了我吗？”布鲁斯突然问了一个与当前事态完全无关的问题。

“哼，我不关心这种事。当然，如果能让你受尽折磨的话，不管是蝙蝠侠还是小丑，我都感谢他们。”

布鲁斯沉默了片刻，那两株植物还被他捧在怀里，荧绿的叶子在他的呼吸下轻轻摇曳。“可是我没有背叛你，我从来没有背叛你。”

“够了！”哈维忽然狂怒地吼道，“为什么你能自大到以为自己造成了别人的恶？就因为你是布鲁斯·韦恩？你凭什么同情我？这个世界一直都是这个鬼样，是你不愿意睁开眼睛！我只是走上了本该走的路，不可能回头，也不会回头，如果你放聪明点——”

他没能说完，忽然被一记闷棍猛地砸晕在地。艾薇扔下手中的电击棒，说：“没有什么比前男友的啰嗦更烦人的了，我们走吧。”她把自己拿到的那枚钥匙轻松地插进锁眼，那道通向自由的门悄然打开。

“你还在等什么？”

布鲁斯捡起哈维那枚染血而无用的钥匙，最后深深地看了一眼倒在地上的旧友，然后他带上门，将所有过去关在身后，跟上艾薇头也不回地走了。

 

 

哈维说的没错，那条路的确通往他从未去过的地方。他和艾薇从走廊尽头的厨房绕到了废弃的女洗手间，然后顶着阵阵恶臭翻进了下水道。滂沱大雨让这个地下世界到处都在漏水，布鲁斯能感觉到，黑暗中有各种沉眠已久的污秽生物，在潮湿的抚摸下蠢蠢欲动。刚下去的时候他被那气味熏得差点吐出来，他记得疯人院西边不远处还有一个污水处理厂，也许水里有剧毒的化学物质……不知为什么他觉得手脚发软，额上直冒冷汗，但是艾薇却行动自如，仿佛哥谭的下水道是她家的客厅。

“艾薇……你有可以藏身的地方吗？”他还不知道出去之后要在哪里落脚，现在不能贸然回家。他想要相信蝙蝠，他甚至知道自己内心深处仍然对那人深信不疑，可是，正因为清楚这是盲信，所以他不能回去。从前他可以自由地相信任何事，因为一切有蝙蝠为自己兜底，蝙蝠会去怀疑一切，但现在布鲁斯明白了，他曾经是多麽幸运而任性的人。

艾薇注意到了他慢下来的脚步，但只是简单地说：“当然，再走两三英里左右，我们就能从考文垂区的井盖里出去，我在韦恩植物园附近有个窝。”

布鲁斯点点头，道了声谢。他想起口袋里那枚染血的钥匙，双面人是用什么手段得到它的不言而喻，他忽然问：“你是怎么弄到钥匙的？我听说……你拥有控制他人的魔力。”蝙蝠侠曾经搜集过艾薇的资料，她总有办法把各种男人迷得神魂颠倒，让他们对她言听计从。尽管她的确长得很美，可是布鲁斯不认为光靠一副好皮相就能做到这个。

艾薇轻笑了一声，“只是一个吻罢了。或许这就是女式香水的魔力，你不会明白的。”

“那你为什么还会在这里坐牢？” 

“因为并不是所有人都值得一吻。如果不是绝对必要，我可不是谁都下得了嘴的！”她傲慢地说。

“你说得对。”布鲁斯也微微一笑，如果不是在这种糟糕的状况下，他会很乐意跟艾薇聊聊天，像普通社交场上的男女一样，可是为什么一切是现在这个样子？蝙蝠侠多年前就在追问的问题，如今毫无遮掩地来到了他面前。

他们在黑暗和污水中跋涉了很久，布鲁斯记不清时间，他感觉自己走了足足有十英里，终于，艾薇停了下来，指了指前方一道摇摇欲坠的梯子。他稳住颤抖的双腿，小心地爬上去，用力撑起久未移动的井盖。带着新鲜味道的清凉空气瞬间扑入鼻腔，他艰难地探出身子，将自己挪出去，然后筋疲力尽地躺倒在地上。

大雨仍然在下，一颗颗地砸在他的脸上，那持续烧灼的疼痛一下子减轻了不少，仿佛有一只来自黑暗的手正抚慰着他的伤痕。布鲁斯松开手，怀里那两株造型奇特的花随之滚落在一旁，在雨中依然闪着荧绿的光。

他晕了过去。

 

 

蝙蝠侠赶到阿卡姆疯人院的时候，突如其来的暴雨已经将天色从白昼变成了黑夜，哥谭市成了陷落的孤岛。那座老旧的建筑此时几乎完全隐没在黑暗中，只有几处尖顶时不时地被闪电擦亮。

如果此时有某个无情的上帝，或者仁慈的天使，在旁观这对双子的命运的话，会发现他们的离开与到达相差不过五分钟而已。可怜的看守长在短短十分钟内被逼问了两次，一次气氛良好，弥漫着迷人的女性香气，另一次就没那么幸运了，蝙蝠侠揪着他盘查每一名囚犯的动向，结果很不乐观，除了已知的小丑之外，还有毒藤女等另外几个他熟悉的名字，包括那个出现在哥谭银行的“博格曼”。

阿尔弗雷德设法恢复了短暂的供电，至少让“审讯室”可以使用。双面人被粗暴地弄醒了，睁开眼第一个看见的是他最不想看见的人。不久前受伤的手臂还没有完全恢复，双面人下意识地按住口袋里的硬币，恼恨地说：“你们什么时候能让精神病人安静一点，别忘了这里可是医院！”

蝙蝠侠面罩下的目光仿佛能看穿对方，他伸出手夺走那枚硬币，尖利的指甲抵在没有划痕的那一面上，稍一用力就能弄出几道同样的痕迹来。他冷冷地说：“我有几个问题要问你，如果你如实回答，我就还给你，敢说一次谎，我保证你会得到一个两面都相同的硬币。”

双面人紧紧地盯住他的硬币，仿佛心爱的人被恶徒抓去做了人质，但他毫无办法只能屈服，“有话就问，你这个心理变态。”

“关于布鲁斯·韦恩的事，你跟小丑说过多少？”

双面人冷笑了一声，他已经知道蝙蝠侠是为什么而来的了。“他问什么我就说什么，哈，小丑的手段可比你高明多了，他根本不需要抢别人的东西来威胁我！我告诉他，你和韦恩肯定有密切关系，只是我当时还不知道原来是这种关系。你想赶尽杀绝吗？彻底除掉知道你底细的人？听着，我或许恨韦恩，我的确曾经恨他，但我现在更恨你，所以我很高兴他逃出去了，就是便宜了艾薇那个贱货……怎么样？韦恩不是你想象中那么容易控制的人，虽然我很怀疑，他在哥谭的街头活不过三天。”

“你在说什么……”蝙蝠侠感到同时被狂喜和懊悔击中，双面人的话证实布鲁斯没有死，可是他来迟了一步。不过，那人似乎对自己和布鲁斯的关系有某种误解……心念电转之间，他明白了对方为什么会这样想，布鲁斯之前肯定在这儿，而且双面人从他身上知道了自己假冒韦恩的事。

他距离布鲁斯越来越近了，只差一步，只差一步，蝙蝠侠把硬币攥在手心里，问道：“艾薇？毒藤女也参与了这件事？把你知道的一切都告诉我。”

 

TBC

 

注1：本文里的毒藤女人设比较接近哥谭电视剧那版，在底层长大，有时略带傻气，并不是高智商学霸。不过我记得某个版本里她跟哈维曾经谈过一段，所以本文里他俩是那种旧情人见面分外讨厌的相处模式。布鲁斯之前不认识她，但是通过蝙蝠侠知道她。

注2：布鲁斯最初对哈维的态度非常宽容，但现在被现实打脸，心态会有所改变……咳，如果有人看过铁面人的故事，大概能明白我的意思。


	8. A True Halloween Story

蝙蝠侠走进毒藤女的囚室，立刻被一股似有若无的香气吸引了注意力，那味道很特别，是一种他从未闻过的气味，他警觉地屏住呼吸，然后打开扫描器检查整个房间。它并不能分析空气的成分，但是可以捕捉到许多不为人类肉眼所见的细节。

经过特殊视线处理的画面即时传递到了他的眼前：房间里的陈设很简单，跟其他所有囚犯没有什么不同，只有床头柜上散落着星星点点的绿色荧光，颗粒非常细小，而且在地上也有同样的痕迹。

“有什么东西曾经摆放在这……”他用手指蘸起一点粉末，放进微型分析仪里，“像是某种花粉。”

“哦，那恐怕是艾薇的花，她最近表现不错，所以我们同意她养花。你知道，让囚犯有点事做，培养一点兴趣爱好，这有益于身心健康，你也可以试着养一盆。”站在看守长身边的女精神医生说。

蝙蝠侠对这种逻辑不予置评，也许精神病医生的思路异于常人，让艾薇接触植物，那跟把枪交给小丑有什么区别？她还建议自己也来一套“花卉疗法”？他承认蝙蝠侠并非通常意义上的正常人，可是把他与疯人院的住客相提并论，实在太荒谬了……荒谬，然而荒谬就是真实。小丑的声音忽然在他脑海里响起，他费了很大力气才终于把那疯子赶出去。

他将分析仪中的影像传给阿尔弗雷德，让他处理花粉的构成，找出它的来源，那玩意很可能带有剧毒。然后他开始仔细查看地上那道荧光绿的轨迹。

“植物不会自己移动，一定有人把它带走了。“根据双面人的说法，布鲁斯和艾薇是一同逃出阿卡姆疯人院的，她当然有可能随身带着自己的宝贝花儿。

“所有人靠墙站好，不许乱动。”蝙蝠侠清出一条干净的走廊，好让他的扫描装置能继续追踪花粉，房间外的痕迹要模糊得多，显然是被不同人的脚步粗暴地抹开，几乎已经检测不到，但是这并非必要……因为艾薇的路径很清晰，她从看守长身上取得了钥匙，打开了那扇通往废弃洗手间的大门。

蝙蝠侠顺着他们出逃的路径，打开了那道门，之后的路上花粉的光点要清晰多了，因此除了两双脚印之外，没有别的人来踩乱它们，直到他跟着进到了下水道。

积水足有半英尺深，所有痕迹都被一场大雨抹得无影无踪。

“阿尔弗雷德，有结果了吗？”

“我正在查……那种花粉来自某种南美洲的藤本植物，五十年代……哦在森林过度砍伐的年代里已经濒临灭绝，韦恩植物园里有它的标本，但在北美还没有发现任何野生或人工培育品种……不过，如果艾薇小姐正好拥有这种珍稀收藏的话，我也不会觉得惊讶的。”

“毒藤有过几个根据地，郊区的森林或者公园和植物园……她不是在任何地方都能落脚的人，我想她跑不远。”从距离上看，韦恩植物园的确是最有可能的，但失去了花粉的线索，在一大片被绿色植物覆盖的地方找人并不那么容易。

“启动所有待命的无人机进行搜索，”蝙蝠侠在虚拟地图上快速地标记了几个地点，把位置偏远的地区分给机器代劳，“我去韦恩植物园。”

 

 

布鲁斯醒来的时候，外面的天色依然昏沉，难以看出现在是什么时间，但他的身体感觉好多了，沉重的四肢终于得到了休息，就连脸上烧灼的疼痛也减轻了不少。他伸手摸了摸自己的脸颊，血已经止住了，只是那皮肤的触感不像是自己，粗糙而且凹凸不平，像是被旱灾肆虐过的大地……他忽然想到，自从受伤以来，他还没有照过镜子。

“艾薇？”他从一张改造成沙发的长椅上坐起来，环视了一圈自己所在的地方。这里显然是个温室，而且属于韦恩植物园，只不过他对它的存在从来没有印象。布鲁斯站起身，慢慢地走近温室的玻璃墙壁。

那个人一点也不像自己。

现在他终于明白了，为什么在阿卡姆疯人院没有人愿意多看他一眼，也没有人相信他是布鲁斯·韦恩，除了哈维。当然，因为双面人自己就被毁容了，比任何人都清楚这是完全有可能发生的事。布鲁斯伸出颤抖的手，碰了碰冰凉的玻璃镜面……如果其他人看到会怎样？看到他变成了这副模样？他可以解释，可那会是怎样一场灾难。他想起在电视上看到的蝙蝠侠伪装的自己，那个形象足够庄重体面，也符合所有人的想象。

布鲁斯听到玻璃被打碎的声音，他吓了一跳，过了好一会才发现，原来是自己把面前的“镜子”打破了，右手指关节正火辣辣地痛，细细的血流濡湿了他的手指，顺着手腕一滴滴地渗入地下。

“嘿，你没事吧？”艾薇的声音从身后传来。她换掉了那身橙色的囚服，穿着一条深绿色的裙子，手中还拿着两支细细的针管。

布鲁斯下意识地捂住脸，遮住那丑陋的伤痕，后退了一步。他在理智上知道艾薇没有恶意，可是过去经历的种种可怕之事已经完全改变了他。他开始无法控制地紧绷、警醒、怀疑一切，这些糟糕的情绪以往从未占领他的心灵，可是如今却深深地扎根在脑海里，像他的伤疤一样无法抹掉。

“别紧张，”艾薇没有再靠近，她在距离布鲁斯一米之外停了下来，“我知道那一定很难受……如果哈维在这里，他大概会抓住机会嘲笑一番，说什么‘布鲁斯·韦恩也有今天’，但那不是我。”

艾薇直视着她，一手把落到额前的一缕红发拨到脑后，“我可能是世界上最不在意外貌的女人了。你大概不知道，我小的时候也不过是个丑小鸭而已，即使饿死病死在街头也不会有人在乎。可是后来……后来我长大了，变漂亮了，还拥有了那种你们男人无法理解的‘魔力’，然后我发现人们是多么容易被外表迷惑，事实上他们什么也看不清，他们一点也不了解我。当然我也不在乎，跟植物比起来，人是无关紧要的害虫，大多数人类都一个样。不过，你知道我怎样看待你吗？当你还是布鲁斯·韦恩的时候，你对我来说什么也不是，可是现在，我会说我已经稍微了解你了，你会保护我在乎的东西，即使那在别人眼里只是不值一提的两朵花。”

她微微一笑，指了指布鲁斯的身后，“看看它们。”

两株荧绿色的植物攀上那破碎的玻璃洞口，迅速地结成一张网，一下子就把那碎裂的地方修补了起来，其中一株还伸出触角般的枝条，探出来碰了碰布鲁斯的手。

“你可以摸摸，它们喜欢你。”

布鲁斯张开手掌，任由那柔软的藤蔓缠绕自己，手上的小伤口慢慢消失了，他感到一股温暖的热力从指尖流入四肢百骸。

“你可以把那当做是谢礼。它的力量不是很强，还不足以治愈你脸上的伤，但是有镇痛的作用，药效会在你身体里停留一段时间。至于这个……”她晃了晃手里的药针，“你什么时候要是睡不着了，可以给自己来一针，保证连梦都不会做。别担心，是同样的成分，只不过是几千倍的浓度。”

布鲁斯伸出空着的那只手接过药针，露出一个疲惫的笑容。“谢谢你，艾薇。”

就在这时，两人头上的玻璃屋顶忽然被一股力量击碎，一只巨大的夜行生物急速地朝他们俯冲过来——不，是冲向艾薇——蝙蝠侠借着落下的速度，将个子纤细的女人撞得倒飞出去，一头砸在不远处茂密的绿色植物之间。

“别碰他！”他怒吼道。在看到那人埋在绿色丛中不动了之后，他收起蝙蝠翼，转身向布鲁斯伸出手。

“不……不，别这样。”布鲁斯声音颤抖着，他没有想到对方会在这个时候出现，他第一次如此贴近地感受到暴力的可怕。

“你还好吗，布鲁斯？”蝙蝠的声音靠近了些，他用臂甲上锋利的倒刃割断了缠着布鲁斯右手的藤蔓，“艾薇的植物可能有毒……你还好吗？”但是他已经看到了对方脸上的伤痕，那一点也不好。

“是谁伤了你？是她吗？告诉我是谁，告诉我！”他紧紧地握住布鲁斯的双手，但他知道自己其实并不真正需要什么答案，是谁作恶又有什么区别呢？他所熟识的人里有几个不是罪犯，有几个不该死？他们一次次地挑战自己容忍的底线，现在还要伤害他最重要的人……

“不，她没有，艾薇是在帮我。”布鲁斯终于说道，他的眼睛蓝得一如既往，可是蝙蝠侠能感觉到，那里面已经有什么东西改变了，再也不会像从前一样纯粹。

布鲁斯看着地上那截植物的断肢，它不久前还亲昵地攀在自己手上，为他传递温暖。在那一瞬间，他似乎领悟了一些事，为什么现实是如此复杂，为什么爱与伤害永不止息，为什么蝙蝠侠成为了蝙蝠侠，而他成为了他。布鲁斯的心忽然无法控制地抽痛起来，仿佛它是身上反应最迟钝的器官，等到其他所有部位都痛过了之后，才终于有所感受。他像是被唤醒了一样，泪水止不住地往下流，宛如多年前那个失眠的夜晚，他走进小蝙蝠的房间，想要寻找一个答案。

“布鲁斯……”夜色轻轻地包裹住他，将他抱在怀中，“对不起，我以为她……我让你失望了。”蝙蝠侠明白自己误伤了他人，而且需要道歉的还远远不止这一件事。他没能阻止悲剧发生，他是所有悲剧的源头，如果时间可以重来，他甚至愿意抹消自己的存在。布鲁斯不该遭受这些不幸，这一切都是他的错。

然而那个理应指责他的人没有说话，只是摇了摇头，那双流泪的眼睛代替了语言，他甚至不是为自己的痛苦而哭。那儿流淌的是岁月之河，它无声地叙述着过去与未来，偶然与必然。

他们深深地凝视着彼此，像深空倒映深海，他们不再需要解释，天空从来不必向大海解释什么。

布鲁斯一动不动，任由对方的手抚摸自己的脸颊，他知道那触感一定不佳。哥谭王子曾经的光鲜亮丽一去不复返了，烧灼的痕迹永久地改变了他的脸，看起来就像月球的表面。布鲁斯轻轻地握住对方颤抖的手，亲吻那粗糙的指腹，他早就想这么做了，然后他又凑近了一点，他很确信在这种情况下蝙蝠侠不会拒绝他的任何要求。

他吻了他的嘴唇。

一切发生得出乎意料，又无比理所当然，仿佛某种无法摆脱的命运，即使闭上眼睛逃避，也会被冥冥中的力量推回到原点。

布鲁斯退开，放下手中的针管，那满满的一管液体已经空了。他看见对方捂住自己的后颈，摇晃着后退了一步，眼神由悲伤转为震惊，“布鲁斯？为什么……”

蝙蝠侠很快就会陷入一场迟来的睡眠，布鲁斯知道他需要这个。

他把他的骑士安放在沙发上，然后开始解那黑色的战甲和披风。

“我明白这一切，我原谅你。”尽管他不觉得对方有任何对不起自己的地方，但他还是说出了赦免的话。“我知道我一向很任性，也只有你肯容忍我，因为你总是以为自己亏欠了我，其实你没有，只是……只是我不肯放你走。这段时间来，我一直在想，也许我真的不了解你，就像我不了解哥谭的黑夜。”

他的动作很小心，为了不让那坚硬的外壳刮伤对方的身体，“我会消失一阵子，但是不必为我担心，我总有一天会回来。你需要做的，是成为布鲁斯·韦恩，然后等我回来，就像当年我等你一样。”

“你在黑夜里守望得太久了，现在该由你来代替我，代替我站在阳光下。你知道吗？其实你很适合站在阳光下。”布鲁斯深深注视着对方，仿佛能直接看进灵魂里。那黑色外壳包裹着的，是一颗多麽温柔的心，他会为了帮助别人克服恐惧，会为了安慰自己发誓“永远不讨厌你”，可是他的工作是世界上最困难的工作，长年累月地将那层外壳锻打得越来越冷硬，他明明无法一个人承受那么多，可是从来不曾拒绝。

布鲁斯决定要把那颗温柔的心还给蝙蝠侠。

他仔细端详那长有两瓣尖角的面罩，然后戴在自己的头上，遮住被毁容的部分，他发现自己完美无缺地适应了蝙蝠侠的脸。

现在，也是时候把蝙蝠侠的名字还给他自己了。曾经的哥谭王子俯下身，最后吻了吻那双跟自己一模一样的蓝眼睛，然后轻声告别：

“再见，布鲁斯。”

 

 

蝙蝠侠已经一个月没有出现在哥谭市了。

自从他解救了布鲁斯·韦恩、抓住小丑、又调查了阿卡姆疯人院的越狱事件之后，他就像被大雨冲刷的血迹一样，消失得无影无踪。兴致勃勃地准备写报道的记者们，在各个犯罪热点蹲守了好久，都失望而归，甚至有小报忧心忡忡地宣称“蝙蝠侠消失了”。

戈登局长对这种看热闹式的担忧不以为然，他本可以打开蝙蝠灯，检验一下那种传言的真实性，但他最近都不是很乐意那样做。一个月前蝙蝠侠劫走小丑，又把他打折了送回来，这样肆意妄为的举动让戈登非常不安。或者说，他与那位蒙面义警的关系里，一直都有一层不安的底色，即使在上面搭建多少信任，底座都不会牢固。

最近一段日子里，反而是布鲁斯·韦恩与警方的合作更加密切了些，看来之前绑架案带给他的阴影仍未散去，哥谭王子在各种场合都加强了安保措施，有大型活动的时候也会提前通知，比如这一次的万圣节园游会。

这是为年初时韦恩基金会资助的新孤儿院举办的，据说会有神秘嘉宾参加，孩子们已经期待了好久，为准备自己的服装每天忙活。院长比安维尼小姐还发起了一个“谁是你最想见到的cosplay角色”活动，德古拉伯爵、瓦肯星人、超人、神奇女侠、佐罗、精灵王子、还有各种公主……当然，这里毕竟是哥谭市，最终高票当选的，是失踪已久的蝙蝠侠。

韦恩作为名誉院长，每天都收到来信，其中有一封以稚嫩的字迹写道：

“亲爱的韦恩先生，您能让蝙蝠侠先生来参加我们的万圣节晚会吗？如果可以的话，我保证直到下一个万圣节前都乖乖吃饭！”这封可爱的来信被阿尔弗雷德发现，然后登上了报纸。

邀请这位明星对韦恩来说不是难事，他已经打算为孩子们再扮演一次蝙蝠侠，毕竟没有人比他更熟练了，只要穿上旧战衣，在所有人面前亲手颁发最佳着装奖，就能收获一大堆惊喜的尖叫，还有一整晚欢乐的笑声。他应该做这样的事，他曾经给哥谭市带来许多恐惧，现在是时候还以一些快乐，事实上，他已经越来越习惯做这样的事了。

万圣节的当晚，写信的小男孩爱德还没有准备好。他最近都没法正常吃饭，医生说他得了胃病，需要控制饮食，卧床休息，可是他不愿意错过热闹，更不愿浪费自己缝的佐罗的衣服，于是他在晚上六点多钟时，趁比安维尼小姐不在，偷偷从宿舍里溜了出去。

韦恩刚刚简短地发表了节日祝贺，就注意到一个小小的身影，悄悄钻进了排列整齐的队伍之间。那个孩子穿着黑衣服，颜色一点也不显眼，但韦恩马上认出了是佐罗，那是他和布鲁斯小时候非常喜欢的英雄。

“好了孩子们，记得投出手里宝贵的一票！”他指了指台下那个硕大的彩色投票箱，每个人都可以在纸条上写自己认为装扮最好的角色名字，八点钟烟花放完之后开箱，人气最高的便可以获得万圣节大礼包。

可惜“佐罗”多半不会得奖了……那孩子的手艺显然不佳，后背有一道缝线裂开了，看上去很是滑稽。

韦恩混进一群小不点中间，不时从满满的口袋里掏出糖果，分发给来讨要的孩子。

“嘿，蒙面英雄！”他拍了拍小爱德的肩，“你不想要糖果吗？”

爱德转过身来，显然认出了眼前的人，他委屈巴巴地说：“我不要糖果，我想见蝙蝠侠。如果我今年一颗糖也不吃，是不是他就会来呢？”

韦恩蹲下来平视着他，装作为难的样子，“嗯，我也想见他。但是蝙蝠侠先生可能很忙，我不知道他会不会来。你为什么一定要见到他呢？”

“因为……因为他总是站在很黑的地方，可是……我们这里很暖和，也很快活……我听说，有些鸟儿在寒冷的天气里飞，翅膀会冻坏……”爱德指了指韦恩的口袋，小声说：“我可以把我的糖果分给他。”

韦恩愣了一下，一时说不出话来，然后他微笑道：“当然，如果他来了，我会把糖给他。”很多很多年前，小布鲁斯也会毫不犹豫地把他的东西分给自己。

之后的一个小时里，韦恩抱着小爱德四处乱逛，因为他忽然胃痛发作，又怎么都不肯上床休息。快到烟花表演的时候，手臂酸痛的哥谭王子放下他，说，“我有一种预感，蝙蝠侠很快就会出现的，但他要是知道你不听医生的话，一定会生气，所以你得向我保证，九点前乖乖去睡觉。”

小爱德兴奋地点点头，他早就觉得肚子不痛了，夜空中忽然燃起的绚烂灯彩吸引了他的全部注意力。

韦恩快步往自己的蝙蝠车走去，他得趁这段时间换好衣服，然后出现在颁奖仪式上。在那件事之后，他本以为布鲁斯至少会来开走这辆车，可是对方一直没有出现。开始的几天里，他担心得每晚失眠，害怕布鲁斯在哥谭街头真的活不过三天。终于在有一个晚上，布鲁斯传回了“离家出走”后第一个讯号。阿尔弗雷德抱着他哭了，但是一边哭一边安慰道“一切都会好起来的，我们只需要相信他”。

韦恩从来不知道，原来相信一个人是那么困难，但他还是努力尝试着习惯这一点。就在他打开车门的时候，不远处的人群忽然炸开一阵惊呼，有孩子尖声大喊道：

“蝙蝠侠！蝙蝠侠出现了！”

“真的是他！真的是他！”

韦恩抬起头，看向那五光十色的天空，今晚没有蝙蝠灯，只有大朵大朵的烟花点亮哥谭的夜幕，一只巨大的蝙蝠从孤儿院上空飞过，像某种长有古怪翅膀的天使。韦恩靠在车门上，静静地看着那人的身影，心中默念出专属于对方的节日贺词：

“欢迎回家，布鲁斯。”

 

END

 

注1：从表面上看，蝙蝠侠可以成为布鲁斯，但布鲁斯似乎不那么容易成为蝙蝠侠，至少武力值跟不上，不过我觉得其实布鲁斯没那么弱，他也有受过训练，只是平时不用而已，他只是需要实践。

注2：本文里的艾薇基本上是个好人（当然她本来也说不上坏），只是跟大多数人的志趣格格不入。阿卡姆骑士里她和蝙蝠侠有合作过，总之一切的出发点是为了植物就是了。

注3：布鲁斯在成为蝙蝠侠之前，对恐惧是没有实感的，对很多事情也是想当然，现在他要去体验真正的哥谭了；另一方面，蝙蝠侠没有自己的生活，一直隐藏在布鲁斯的身份之下，为了他的理想舍弃自我，而且向深渊越滑越远……我觉得让他俩交换一下视角对彼此都有好处，当然他们各自都有很多东西要去适应。

 

 

简单写个后记

呼，终于艰难地写完了，照例来写下总结。

DC坑是最近才入的，这篇对我来说难度很大，一是因为坑太深，我补的原作不多，有很多内容和设定都不太清楚，二是因为文中的蝙蝠水仙实质上是完全虚构的，全部关系建立在我个人的私设上，基本上“他俩本无缘，全靠我瞎编”。不过也正因如此，开脑洞开得非常爽，就是不知道在读者眼里看来会不会雷啦……OTL

本来计划中的八章与现在的文其实很不一样，并没有布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠互换身份的剧情，也没有人毁容，我中途突然改了主意，决定要走个疯狂一点的路线，才成了现在这样。虽然很残忍，但我觉得这比原来的想法要好。原作布鲁斯/蝙蝠侠本来就是极其复杂的人物，分拆成两个，各自承担一部分性格和故事，可以产生很有意思的戏剧对比和冲突，我想这正是水仙CP存在的原因之一，不过想想看，如果分裂的最终宿命是汇合，是彼此交融，是另一面自我的觉醒的话，那对我来说就是圆满的事了。

呃不过，因为写得仓促，有一些逻辑、细节和线头没有收好，结构失衡，前四章和后四章看起来就像两篇文，即使在后面打补丁，也没能完全补起来，真是非常惭愧。我本来也想过要炖肉，但写着写着忘了这回事，然后发现没地方放肉了，也没有酝酿好情绪，所以就算了吧，反正对这种纯脑补的CP来说，肉也不是很必要。

忽然发现我好像从头到尾都没点题，反而是章节标题比较能表达意思，算啦不要在意这些细节了，反正就是“来两份”的意思……


	9. The Bat-Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始是《Make it Two》的续集，剧情是直接相连的，所以章节数从Ch.9开始，咳其实就是我忽然想到了后续的发展，然后决定多写几章……虽然之前写的结尾气氛比较和谐，但实际上蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯两人之间还是有很多矛盾没有解决，不管是身份认同，还是感情问题，所以这个后续就是为了解决那些矛盾（其实就是让他俩吵吵架，让反派搞搞事）。虽然大纲已经写好了，但是技术上很难，不一定能写完，更新随缘，如果真的写不动，我会把大纲放出来。

蝙蝠侠在万圣节之夜的露面让哥谭兴奋了整整一个星期，杂志报纸和各种小道消息纷纷打出了庆祝的头条：“欢迎蝙蝠侠归来！”，“别担心，只是休了个假！”

偶尔也有几个想夺眼球的标题发出质疑：“他真的是蝙蝠侠吗？”，“警局与失踪的哥谭骑士？局长否认关系破裂！”

戈登接过报纸，仔细把那一小块文章读了两遍（一张模糊的夜景图占据了大部分版面），皱起了眉头。“这是什么鬼东西，蒙托亚？难道随便听到几句八卦流言也能叫独家采访？现在真是什么人都能当记者了！”

蒙托亚把手中的另一杯咖啡递给戈登，无奈地笑了笑，“他们还指责我们‘现在什么人都能当警察了’，不过嘛，谁手里也没有确切消息，本来我们应该是与他联系最紧密的，但是我想……已经有四十天没有亮过蝙蝠灯了。”

“那是件好事。”

“当然。而且，万圣节什么人都有可能出现，我们不能肯定那个飞在天上的大家伙一定就是蝙蝠侠，也许只是韦恩先生请人做的变装表演，那天晚上孩子们都高兴极了。”

“有可能……”戈登呷了一口咖啡，他也听说过这种理论，但其实心里不以为然，他知道蝙蝠侠没有离开，因为夜晚的哥谭多少仍在那人的掌控之下，各大势力地盘都有人称见到过蒙面义警打击犯罪，只不过最近没有恶性的特大罪案发生罢了。

“这篇文章还建议哥谭警局打开蝙蝠灯，确认他的真实存在……”蒙托亚把结尾的几行字念了出来。

“见鬼！我永远不会为了这事开蝙蝠灯，又不是他妈的猫王！”戈登哼了一声，“我们不能把城市的安全寄托在一个蒙面义警身上，我宁愿跟韦恩集团多些合作……”

“嗯，至少他们提供的设备和小玩意真的挺有用的。”

事实上，戈登与韦恩最近过从甚密，但是那个人也没有透露过关于蝙蝠侠的行踪，反而对他的态度明显冷淡，仿佛已经把蝙蝠侠排除在哥谭的安保措施之外。要知道，从前的哥谭首富可是蝙蝠侠的支持者之一，“最有钱的人为最酷的人摇旗呐喊”，后者把他从绑匪手中救了出来，还出席了孤儿院的万圣节晚会，按理说这两个人之间应该是友好的关系。

戈登承认自己的确受到了韦恩的影响，因为那个人提出的疑问也是他自己心里的疑问：为什么蝙蝠侠对于绑架案的真实情况不作一句解释？为什么突然消失了那么久？

在戈登最糟糕的想象里，他甚至怀疑蝙蝠侠是不是胁迫了韦恩。

 

 

“我知道他一定隐藏在某处，我能感觉到，哥谭的罪犯们依然惧怕他，”戈登掐灭了烟，在蝙蝠灯前踱了几个来回，“但他不像以前那样高调了。不过我得承认，自从他把小丑送回阿卡姆疯人院之后，街上安静了不少，我总算有几天能睡个好觉了。”

但这只是短暂的停火而已，韦恩在心里默默地想。他比谁都清楚什么叫永无宁日，他与那些不死的疯狂并肩而行了很多年，足以看清深深扎根在这座城市里的东西。不过，他说出口却是完全相反的话：

“是的，而且哥谭警局也证明了他们能在没有蝙蝠侠的日子里守护这座城市。说来惭愧，”韦恩露出一个略微僵硬的笑容，“我还曾经是那家伙的支持者呢……噢，我的意思是，当然没错，我支持正义，只是我们也许不再需要那样的正义了。蝙蝠侠更适合万圣节晚会这样的场合，不是吗？”

戈登注视着他，仿佛想到了什么问题，但最终又并没有思考出结果，于是只好说：“我明白，我明白……那么，谢谢你的帮助，哥谭警局会记得的。”

他向韦恩点头示意，然后转身离去。那时他有一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛蝙蝠侠还在某处注视着自己。

等到警长终于离开，韦恩的视线回到了蝙蝠灯上，他微微抬起头，面向空无一物的夜色说道：“我知道你在，布鲁斯。”

巨大的羽翼划过空气，一个黑色的影子降落在韦恩面前，低哑的嗓音既熟悉又陌生：“我还以为你不想见我。”

“天啊，布鲁斯……”韦恩走上前，他下意识地伸出手，去触摸那个思念已久的实体，“你怎么能……我……阿尔弗雷德，他非常担心你。”虽然布鲁斯已经与韦恩宅邸恢复了通信，但至今还没有回过家。

蝙蝠侠的面具一如既往的冷硬，当它曾经罩在韦恩头上的时候，他感觉非常安全，可是现在却仿佛成了他与布鲁斯之间的隔膜。

“他怎么样？我希望老人家不至于为我的任性气坏身体。”只有言语间的轻松与亲昵透露出一丝熟悉感。

韦恩暗暗松了一口气，“如果是说你的性格的话，他已经习惯了。”他沉默了片刻，看了一眼同样无语的蝙蝠灯，问道：“你打算什么时候回来？总有一天……”

“我会回家的，但你说的那一天不会来了，现在蝙蝠侠是我，以后也会是我，无论你告诉戈登什么，都无法改变这个结果。”显然布鲁斯听到了韦恩与戈登之间的谈话，而他就是为了解决那对话中的问题才现身的。

“你还没有准备好，过早地投入到蝙蝠侠的工作中对你没有好处。”

布鲁斯摇摇头，“你刚开始做这件事的时候也一样，看在哥谭的份上！你当时比我年轻，比我愤怒，比我困惑不解，但你还是做了……没有人能准备好，而我们不会等到一切都太迟了的时候才开始。”

“所以你不用在戈登老伙计面前保护我。就做好你自己……韦恩先生，这样不好吗？我从电视上看到，你似乎已经适应了这种生活。”

韦恩注视着他，仿佛被对方话里的某个词刺痛了，可能是“自己”，也可能是“生活”，他不知道，他忽然揪住蝙蝠侠的披风领口，咬着牙说道：“为什么……为什么你总是这样对我？”

他狠狠地把那人往后一推，压得蝙蝠灯“吱呀”一响，“我对你来说到底是什么？是你的替身吗？想变成什么样子就变成什么样子？”自从在植物园分别之后，他有太多无法理解的事了，他知道应该与布鲁斯好好谈一谈，可是话一出口却朝着并不友好的方向发展，仿佛扮演韦恩的日子让他压抑得太久，此时此刻终于忍不住亮出了伤人的利爪。

蝙蝠侠背着月光，眼里的神色看不清楚，他说：“不，我从来没有把你当成工具，你知道……我愿意为你做任何事，正如你也会这样对我。”

“是的，任何事，包括欺骗我，像爱人一样吻我，结果却不告而别，只为了把我放进你认为合适的生活里。”韦恩的声音在发抖，他不知道自己为什么要说那样的话，他明明是理解布鲁斯的做法的，甚至在内心深处他也渴望对方这样做，否则再也没有任何人能拯救他。可是，某种深深的怀疑依然占据着他的心灵，即使他脱下了那身黑色战衣，黑色的阴云却依然如影随形。

“不，不是‘像爱人一样’，我并没有……在那件事上欺骗你。”蝙蝠侠摘下面罩，露出那张饱经摧残的脸，“以后也不会，我发誓我对你永远诚实。”他慢慢地走近韦恩，看着对方瞳孔中的自己越来越清晰。

韦恩退后一步，用眼神制止了布鲁斯，终于他说：“我只是……我需要一点时间。”

 

 

阿卡姆疯人院对蝙蝠侠的到来张开了亲切的怀抱。

这里的大部分居民都认识他，其中不乏与他多次周旋的罪犯，每次有人被送回这鬼地方时，口耳相传的阿卡姆晚报就会更新一则蝙蝠侠连载故事，这些故事就是阿卡姆的砖与瓦，它们构成了整座疯人院的精神世界。

小丑一如既往地得到了特别关照，住进了“加护病房”。没有人会因为他双手骨折而放松警惕，三道加固闸门和无数红着眼睛的监视器日夜不息地看守着他，而现在，那些紧闭的大门次第打开，迎接沉默的蒙面义警。

自从成为蝙蝠侠之后，布鲁斯发现自己拥有的特权完全换了一种表现形式，他在阿卡姆疯人院如入无人之境，仿佛他是什么精神领袖，又或者他本来也是居民之一，只是暂时离开罢了。

当他下定决心再次面对小丑的时候，他不是没有犹豫过。那个绿发疯子在他心中与灼烧的剧痛紧紧联系在一起，每次想起都会让他头皮发麻，但布鲁斯知道他必须面对这个，如果他想成为真正的蝙蝠侠的话。

布鲁斯在左臂的虚拟屏幕上轻敲了几下，阿卡姆疯人院的平面图清晰地显现出来。韦恩集团曾经为这里的监控系统提供过免费升级和维修，关停那么一两个房间并不很难……他需要与小丑单独相处一会，他有话要说。

他走过长长的昏暗走廊，路过千奇百怪的精神病人，只在39号病房门前稍微停了下来，自从布鲁斯与艾薇越狱之后，那里还是空的。不过他知道自己住过的只能算是普通病房，设施与安保都是最低等级，如果在阿卡姆的居民中也分三六九等的话，他是实实在在的社会底层。

小丑坐在这个疯狂世界的最顶端。

“哈，蝙蝠！我还在想你什么时候才来看我！”小丑拔高的嗓音直接穿透防弹玻璃，尖锐地刺入耳膜里，“我真想给你来点掌声，不过可惜……”他举起双手，向蝙蝠侠展示那缠绕的绷带和夹板，“多亏了你！”

布鲁斯紧抿着嘴唇，透过面罩无言地凝视着他，想要完完整整地记住对方的轮廓和每一处细节。视镜清晰地扫描出了小丑正在愈合中的腕骨，那里仍然能看出原本断裂的痕迹，手法干脆狠辣，蝙蝠侠在折断他的时候没有一丝留情……但是小丑还活着，毕竟蝙蝠从不杀人。

“……怎么了，蝙蝠？你看起来心情不佳……你的布鲁西宝贝怎么样？我希望他已经从惊吓中恢复过来了……不，等等，”小丑忽然停了下来，睁大了眼睛，忽然发现自己犯了一个错误，他不再笑了，“你不是他。你，不，是，他！”

布鲁斯慢慢地走上前，双手撑在木质的桌子上，然后他脱下了面罩。

小丑吃惊地微微抽了一口气，他当然认得出那张脸，这张曾经俊美的、他亲手毁掉的脸……然而那上面却再也没有惊吓恐惧的表情，仿佛烈焰将他百般淬炼，将他打造成了完全不同的东西。

“我会成为蝙蝠侠，而你……你永远也无法再伤害他。”

“‘他’？”小丑下意识地接道，但很快再次微笑起来，“很好，这很合理，哈哈哈哈哈！我得向你道歉，从前我小看了你，我从来没发现你是这么好玩的人！但是有一句忠告——”他忽然举起双手，猛地一拍木制的桌子，像准备施法的魔术师，仿佛下一秒就能挣开锁链，当场表演密室逃脱。

“现在可不是你放轻松的时候……哈哈哈哈哈！你以为你救得了他，你以为自己能至少把一个人从我手里送出去？不，不不不，我亲爱的布鲁西宝贝，事情没有那么简单，人们最终会回到我这儿来！没有人能逃离他真正的自我……不管是他，你，还是其他人……当然，如果你早些想通，就不会有什么痛苦了，不过基于我对你们这些人的理解——”

“你在盘算什么？”一只手打断了小丑，将他整个脑袋狠狠扇在桌子上，两只手铐之间的锁链在他的鼻梁上勒出一道红痕。“我知道你不会就此罢手。”

“嘿！嘿……我刚认识你时可不是这样的！你那时有礼貌多了……”小丑没法抬头，只有双眼翻了上来，冷冽的绿色眼珠紧紧地盯着蝙蝠侠，直到后颈的压力越来越大，他终于呛咳道：“……没有，什么也没有！至少不是我……不过谁又能料到呢？哈哈哈哈哈！每个人心中，都有那么一点点我！在这座城市里什么奇迹都会发生，即使我现在暂时远离了游乐园……你们的老朋友戈登还好吗？我敢打赌他对你们俩的事还一无所知——”

“这跟戈登没有关系。”布鲁斯放开了手。他让自己的语气尽可能的粗粝，并不是为了模仿原本蝙蝠侠的嗓音，而是掩饰自己内心的不安，小丑的话让他感觉不安。

“我听说条子们最近很安静，连蝙蝠灯都不亮了……天啊，哥谭没有我都堕落成什么样子了？”

有一瞬间布鲁斯希望哥谭市既没有蝙蝠灯也没有小丑，也许那样才是最好的情况，他甚至真的把这句话说了出来。

“噢，真可爱，你以为那盏小灯是用来解决问题的？不，那不是灯，是饵食，这个城市所有的疯狂只要见到它就浑身燥热，兴奋得难以自抑，哈哈哈哈哈哈！那玩意就是我的生日蜡烛！每天都是节日！而且我向你保证，兴奋的不止是我们……你认为‘他’真的能离开我吗？你敢肯定，他心里没有一小会怨恨过你，恨你夺走了他的小翅膀？让他再也没法出来跟我玩？”

布鲁斯看着那人鲜艳的红唇越来越上扬，像一道不断撕扯而从未痊愈的伤疤。他开始后悔刚才松开了手，他应该用那锁链在小丑的脖子上打个死结，然后闭上眼睛勒死对方，那样他脑中一闪而过的小小愿望说不定就真的能实现了。但是他不能，他与原来的蝙蝠侠坚守了那么久的东西，不会这么轻易就被动摇。不过，在真正面对小丑之后，布鲁斯才明白，蝙蝠曾经面临多大的压力，必须克制住多强烈的冲动。

“他不会，我知道他不会。”布鲁斯终于说，他不知道为什么要反驳对方，或许只是为了说服自己。但这话毕竟不是毫无底气的，他忽然冷冷一笑，盯住小丑的绿眼睛，说：

“最了解他的人不是你，是我。”

 

 

蒙托亚把早已凉掉的咖啡扔进垃圾桶，疑惑地扫了一眼局长的办公室。已经快晚上八点了，自从今天中午紧急出警之后，他就再没出现过，据说是有人在哥谭博物馆里埋了炸弹……警局最近的日子太过风平浪静，大家享受着难得的放松，可是又隐隐感到不安，担心这不过是和平的错觉。一收到报案后，许多人心里暗暗想到的不是“怎么又来了？”，而是“我就知道”，戈登立刻带人冲去了现场，不过后来被证实是虚假报案，同去的探员们都早早回来了，除了他。

难道局长想给自己放个假？不……蒙托亚立刻否定了这个可能，戈登比谁都敬业，绝不会一声不响就离开工作岗位。但是说真的，他只是八小时没在办公室，这对警察来说再寻常不过了，没什么好疑神疑鬼的。她摸出衣袋里的烟，决定到天台上去抽两根，然后下来换班回家。

今晚的云层很厚，月亮也像戈登一样不知所踪，天台上静悄悄的，只有一盏硕大的蝙蝠灯默默地蹲守在中央。

“你想来一根吗，老蝙蝠？”蒙托亚敲了敲灯罩，“噢不行，你没有嘴，不能抽烟，真可惜。”

“擦”地一声，蒙托亚叼着烟凑近火光，却被眼前的景象惊得张开了嘴。火苗在微风中摇摇曳曳，把那画面映得飘忽不定。她不敢肯定自己看到的是不是真的，只好伸出手，颤抖地打开蝙蝠灯的开关，一道强光猛地冲破夜色，在乌黑的天空上烧出一个苍白的烙印。

然而那不是他们熟悉的蝙蝠标志，而是一个歪歪扭扭的问号。

 

TBC


	10. The Unsolved Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于本章中出现的谜语，本来想翻成中文，但是又觉得那样没法直观地表达意思，就保留了英文，希望看起来不至于太奇怪……

哥谭市上空的问号很快被关掉，然而谜语人的讯息还是准确无误地传到了抬头仰望的人心里。

蝙蝠侠第一时间找到了蒙托亚，得知了戈登失踪的事，并且在那面被涂改的蝙蝠侠灯罩背后发现了一张哥谭市地图，上面标出了五个位置，分别配有一个头像和名字，下方还有几行谜语人的留言：

Some try to hide; some try to cheat but in good time we will always meet. Who am I?

Banker feigns, politician lies, police, doctor and D.A. collide. No soul shall survive but theone true Gothamite. Which one do you pick? Here I owe you a night.

“这是什么意思？难道他们都被……可是我们没有那么多的警力……”蒙托亚看着地图，然后她马上发现戈登的头像贴在哥谭博物馆的位置上，“吉姆在这儿！”

“意思是死亡。”蝙蝠侠低声道，“联系这上面的五个人的家人，确认他们的行踪和最后出现的地点……先派人去这四个地方，我会找到戈登。”

与此同时，正在参加酒会的韦恩因为身体不适先行告退。阿尔弗雷德已经把情况完整报告给了韦恩，不管他们之间有什么矛盾，现在都以解救人质为最优先。

“您接下来打算怎样，韦恩少爷？”两个布鲁斯交换身份之后，蝙蝠侠拒绝接受原本属于另一个人的称呼，因此管家决定叫他“韦恩少爷”以示区别。

“去哥谭博物馆。布鲁斯，你已经在路上了吗？”

第三个声音从频道里切入：“交给我吧，你最好不要出现在现场。”

“谜语人不是普通的罪犯，你还没有对付他的经验。放下你那该死的坚持！我们需要一起行动。”

布鲁斯没有说话，不知道是默许还是生气。韦恩希望是前者，但无论怎样，现在没有顾及布鲁斯心情的余地，事实上他并不真的担心对方无法处理现在的状况，而是这件事里有一些让他非常不安的疑点……五个地点，五个人质，还有谜语人的留言，他想起了不久前很不愉快的一段经历，与小丑共度的那个夜晚……他本来不打算告诉任何人，但现在他认为布鲁斯有必要知道：

“一个多月前，我和小丑在一起待了几个小时，”韦恩顿了一下，仿佛在思考应该怎样描述那场该死的“约会”，最后他决定简而言之，“他问了我一个问题，如果有五个人，让我挑一个去死，我会选择哪一个？”

“你跟他在一起？那个时候？为什么？”布鲁斯的大脑燃烧起来，他立刻明白了韦恩所指的时间点，当时他正陷在可怕的噩梦里……但是对方绝不可能自愿与小丑为伍，然后一个更糟糕的想法击中了他，“你杀了人？！”

“不！没有！我当然没有指定让谁去死，但是……结果依然是流血。”韦恩想起那个被小丑瞬间割喉的倒霉鬼，心中一声叹息，“我的意思是，谜语人很可能与他有过接触，就在这一个月里。”阿卡姆疯人院的居民们，每天的日常就是互相交流犯罪心得，小丑与蝙蝠侠说过的每一句话，每一个行动，都有可能成为其他人的指南。

“他问过我，‘你挑哪一个？’如果他坚持必须得到回答呢？”

这回轮到布鲁斯吸了一口气，他也有些事必须要告诉韦恩：“有可能。三天前……我去阿卡姆疯人院见到了小丑——”

“什么？”韦恩差点踩错蝙蝠车的刹车，“你去见了他？！告诉我你不是在发疯！”

“我为什么不能见他？我需要了解我的敌人，他现在还好好的待在疯人院里。不过他很有可能告诉了谜语人一些信息，就像之前他告诉双面人一样。小丑从不放过任何一个对他人施加影响的机会……”

“那么他影响你了吗？”韦恩咬着牙说。

“不，我认为没有。”布鲁斯甚至对那个疯子抛出了一个小小的挑衅。“我会证明……”

韦恩冷冷地截断了他：“你只是想通过他证明你可以当蝙蝠侠，就好像小丑是什么行业准入门槛似的。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音及时地插了进来，阻止这两人的对话演变成争吵：“少爷们，请收听哥谭晚间新闻。”

“……警方发言人暂未证实这个消息的准确性，但根据我们收到的爆料，” 车载屏幕上的主持人从同事手中接过一个包裹，包装纸上满是问号，她在镜头前打开，里面掉出一个血迹斑斑的警徽，“目前尚不能确认对伤者的身份，我们会马上将证物送交哥谭警局进行血样检测。但根据谜语人公布的信息，它极有可能来自现任局长——詹姆斯·戈登……”

蝙蝠侠与韦恩几乎同时到达哥谭博物馆。此时这座古老的建筑物不再是智慧与知识的象征，而像是一座吞噬生命的巨兽……是的，那里面展示的所有一切，都是死物。

“无人机扫描显示，只有西北方向的自然历史馆有疑似生命体的信号……很可能是戈登局长。”阿尔弗雷德一目十行地扫视着电脑屏幕上的报告，即时反馈给蝙蝠侠。两人对视了一眼，既感到松了一口气，同时又打起了精神，如果戈登没有死，那么最糟糕的事就还没发生。

自然历史展厅一向是哥谭市中小学生们必去的地方，那里讲述着这片土地如何从亿万年前发育而来，还有各个时期的动植物标本，包括最近颇受欢迎的一副恐龙骨架（尽管是从别的城市馆藏里借来的）。

巨大的史前生命早已褪去它的血肉，孤独地矗立在展示厅中，下颚上隐隐约约吊着一团黑乎乎的东西，韦恩敏锐地捕捉到那个影子，心跳不禁加快了。

“是戈登……天啊，感谢上帝。”布鲁斯说，视镜善解人意地识别出了生命体的身份，他抬起勾枪正打算上去看看，却被韦恩拦住了。“等等，用系统预设的四种射线先扫描一遍。”他不相信谜语人没有留下任何痕迹。

果然，展厅四面的墙壁在紫外光下显出了诡异的荧光绿色，宛如街头顽童的涂鸦，歪歪斜斜地写出了几句话：

I could beyour name. I could be your dream. I could be your desire and everything you claim. What am I？

韦恩不知是想到了什么，忽然冷哼了一声，也许他已经看出了答案，但布鲁斯却不那么肯定，一时间他的脑海中出现了许多东西，其中怎么也抹不去的是正站在身边的那个人。这个可怕的想法让他心口一紧，幸好他戴着面罩，没有显示出任何异常。他问道：“你认为是什么？”

“身份。又或者是人格什么的……但我想这只是整幅拼图中的一块。”

布鲁斯已经爬上了恐龙骨架，他的心“砰砰”地跳个不停，他并不是没有在罪犯手中救过人，但是这一次是戈登——他们一直以来的盟友，他不禁想到，如果戈登遭遇了什么不幸，其中有多大的成分是布鲁斯·韦恩的错？是他没有足够强大的错？从前的他总是可以轻松地说“这不是你的错”，他以为这样的安慰话就能卸下蝙蝠侠心头的压力，而现在轮到他自己的时候，他才发现这些问题有多难回答。

幸而每接近一步，戈登稳定的呼吸就越近一分，布鲁斯小心地检查了一遍，对方身上并没有被绑上什么炸弹，只是昏迷不醒。但是，很快他就发现事情没有这么简单，警长的风衣后领上的血迹，还有颈上的一道小伤口，都可能是比炸弹更可怕的东西。

“……植入芯片？”布鲁斯抱着戈登落下来，同时接到了蒙托亚的消息，“是的，也在后颈上……不，不要试图取出来……”

另一边蒙托亚已经赶到了福勒议员的家，议员的状况跟戈登几乎一模一样。

韦恩确认了戈登暂时没有生命危险，然后环视了四周一圈，说，“按照谜语人的作案习惯，他不会留在现场，他喜欢每次抛出一点线索，让别人在他后面追踪，他不喜欢被人当场抓住，或者被人控制。事实上，像尼格玛那样骄傲的人，总是以自己为最大的秘密，他在什么地方，他的手法是什么？他怎样把大家耍得团团转……芯片恐怕只是表面上的谜题。”

“所以你认为破解的办法是找出他真正藏身的地方？”

韦恩点点头，“我需要你帮助指挥哥谭警局的行动，至少不能让这五个人以外的人受到伤害，我——”

“不，等一等。”布鲁斯已经猜到了对方想要说什么，但他的计划正相反，“我们不能冒风险把韦恩集团的总裁推到谜语人面前，即使你能做到，你也不应该，让我去追踪尼格玛，你去找哥谭警局的人。我知道蒙托亚信任你，还有卢修斯，她会愿意听一听你的话，而我也需要有可靠的人在现场，告诉我其他线索，毕竟……你比我更了解他。”

韦恩沉默了片刻，他本能地想要反对，不管是为了保护对方，还是重新投身到那熟悉的黑暗中，但理智告诉他现在不是时候，他们还不清楚人质身上的芯片有什么作用。他在脑海中过了一遍地图上的另外四个地点，它们距离并不算远，他不知道自己是否来得及，谜语人会给他们多少机会，没有任何时间可以浪费……他必须与布鲁斯合作。

“你打算怎样做？”韦恩冷静地问，心里想着如果他处在蝙蝠侠的位置，他会如何追踪。谜语人布置了这么一个游乐园，让哥谭警局疲于奔命，可是同时也暴露了关于自身的信息。

“荧光绿的涂剂……”布鲁斯关上紫外线灯，墙面上的字迹顿时消失了，“我想这种颜色并不常见，但是与谜语人曾经用过的一致，可能是个线索。”布鲁斯又看了一眼昏迷的戈登，“哥谭警局的人很快会来这里接他，我们分头行动。”

韦恩微微吃了一惊，既是因为对方如此迅速地进入了角色，也惊讶于布鲁斯这种公事公办的说话方式，他收起内心快要炸开的担心和恐惧，只说了一句：

“如果遇上尼格玛……对付他时记住一点，他永远比你更害怕。”

 

 

韦恩到达瑞克医生的诊所时，警局第四小队已经在那了，纯白无暇的墙壁上涂满了鲜红的字迹，地上散落着几大袋血包，一个探员正通过对讲机向蒙托亚报告情况：

“……是的，全身麻醉，幸好人还活着，但是天啊，这儿简直像被吸血鬼抢劫了似的……韦恩先生！你来这干什么？现在不是……”

韦恩毫不客气地接过那人手里的对讲机，“我能帮的上忙，卢修斯应该已经在现场了？请让我跟他说几句话。顺便，蝙蝠侠找到戈登了吗？”

蒙托亚急促的声音传过来：

“找到了，医疗队去接他了。这边莱克辛顿检察官的情况跟吉姆差不多，也是昏迷不醒，不过暂时没有生命危险，我们在他身上也发现了一枚植入芯片，但现在还不清楚机制，卢修斯正在研究……这里还留下了一个谜语……”

“他说了什么？”

“It is not fair but everyone is given. It is envied but not to be stolen. It is a dream that only belongs to the awoken. Who am I？可能是指……时间？不，那不太符合第三句……谜底会给我们提供线索吗？”蒙托亚问道，这些抽象名词似乎并不能指出一个明确方向。

“或许，但也可能是障眼法。”韦恩想，难道是指时间不多了吗？不，不是时间……应该是“生命”，跟蝙蝠灯上的“死亡”对应。

“还有在福勒议员家发现的谜语：I am leaving when I see you. I have no hands but I wave at you .What am I ?我想这该是‘再见’或者‘告别’的意思，谜语人到底想说什么？”

就在这时，卢修斯忽然切了进来：“韦恩先生，我有发现。”他那稳重的声线总是令人安心，即使他并不总能解决问题，韦恩也很乐意听听他的意见。

“植入的芯片大约有指甲盖大小，但其中有远程通路控制的微型注射器，还有少量不明液体，很可能是致命的毒药，如果强行拆除会导致装置立即启动……哦不，”他的声音变了，“这很不妙，非常不妙，韦恩先生，我恐怕谜语人正希望我们这样做，一旦某一人身上的注射器被用掉，另外四个就会失效，也就是说……如果有一个人中毒牺牲，那么其他人就能得救。”

蒙托亚倒吸了一口气，“蝙蝠灯上的留言……他要蝙蝠侠挑一个人去死！”

通讯线路另一端的韦恩闭上了眼睛，他早该明白，小丑即使被关起来了也不会忘记参与游戏。

“但是，蝙蝠侠不会杀人……”她的声音有些犹豫，问道，“如果……如果没有人死呢？”

卢修斯沉默地在电路检测仪上敲击了一会，然后说：“除了远程电子遥控之外，里面还有一个相当巧妙的液压针管，随着血管压力不断受到冲击，大约六千次泵血之后，液体就会被推进血管内……以戈登局长的情况来看，他现在的心率是75，那意味着他只剩下80分钟……”他没有说出来的话是，万一任何一个人心跳过快，其存活几率都会大大缩减。

蒙托亚明白了他的意思，立刻叫医疗队的人员稳定所有人质的情况，在确保生命无虞的情况下尽量延长时间。韦恩听着对讲机那头忙乱的声音，看向诊所墙上的血色谜语：

I am hard to escape, I am free to made, I am the fate that you can never get away. What am I？

噩梦？这是韦恩第一个想到的词。谜语通常对应不止一个答案，但是在尼格玛的语境里没有多选题……选项……韦恩默念着他已知的三个谜底，死亡、身份、生命、告别，它们必然与现在发生的事有着内在的关联……那么答案不是噩梦，是“选择”。

韦恩尽量不去想一旦选错会有什么样的结果，而只是专注当下，他装出一副惊吓得快要吐出来的样子，离开血迹斑斑的现场，然后低声问道：“布鲁斯，你那边有什么进展？”

“查到了两家厂商，其中一个早已停产，另一家找到了最近的销售记录，其中一笔数额巨大，远比其他交易都要大，我发现这种涂剂通常只在精密仪器制造和特殊手术中做标记才会用到，里面含有宝石矿物成分，剂量都很小，像谜语人那样随便用来涂鸦实在过于奢侈，不过这笔交易有三个送货点……”

三个地点，这至少缩小了范围，尽管他们还无法确认那些是否都是谜语人的据点。韦恩把自己和蒙托亚的发现也告诉了布鲁斯，“查一查瑞克医生的麻醉师，凯瑟琳•伊万斯，那种全身麻醉的手法很危险，不容易精确控制，谜语人一定需要专业人士的帮助。”

他迅速地整理完各种线索与可能性，然后再次往下一个地点奔去。现在，剩下的只有银行行长以及不到八十分钟了。

一刻钟后，他们找到了最后一个毫无反应的病人，还有同样用特殊涂剂写成的第六个谜语。

“答案是‘疾病’。”韦恩说，他已经与卢修斯和蒙托亚的小队会和，但是顾不上伪装自己的愚蠢嘴脸了，幸好女警探此时也没有注意到哥谭首富的异常表现，她紧盯着心率仪上的读数，说：“不，这办不到，麦克斯韦有心脏病，他的辩护律师有一次在庭上给出了医疗记录，他不能服用稳定心率的药物，那样反而有可能诱发心律不齐，这是个不定时炸弹……”

韦恩看了卢修斯一眼，对方正埋首于一堆电子仪器中间，试图破解各个针管元件是如何被远程控制的，他听到蒙托亚的话后抬起头来，略微犹豫了一下，说：“我有个糟糕的想法，但说不定有用。我们现在所知的是，罪犯的位置处于五个人质所在地的信号覆盖范围内，但是每一处的信号强度有细微的差别，会随着不同人的心率变化产生波动，蒙托亚警探刚才说的病例证实了这一点，”他指了指躺在一旁的行长，“那么……如果我们能够制造这种波动，就可以通过短暂的信号变化，找出谜语人的大致位置。”

卢修斯说完，一时间没有人接话，因为所有人都明白了这个想法糟糕在哪里。那意味着他们要冒着某人丢掉性命的风险，换取一点点罪犯的信息，如果被植入芯片的人意识清醒，或许还会自愿做这个探测器，可是现在，谁也无法代替昏迷之人做这种决定。

“对不起，就当我没说……”卢修斯的视线移回到屏幕上，心里暗暗叹了口气。

“等一等，”韦恩忽然开口，“有什么办法能把吉姆唤醒吗？”他的嗓音有些干涩，但是言语中的意味却不容置疑，他需要戈登醒来做这个决定，甚至进一步说，他确信戈登会同意。

“不，这太冒险了——”蒙托亚说，她不想当面拒绝韦恩，但是那人建议的事她无论如何都认为不妥。

此时蝙蝠侠的声音适时地响起，他像幽灵一样时隐时现，虽然今晚只出现了一小会，却仿佛无处不在。

“谜语人可能藏身的三个地点，哥谭综合病院、东区剧院路B16号仓库、还有唐人街的一个纹身馆，其中最可疑的是医院，因为瑞克医生的麻醉师伊万斯就在那里上夜班，而且这种涂剂本身就在医用材料单上，只是采购量远远大于用量。我会很快找到她。”

“死亡、身份、生命、告别、选择、疾病，这些或多或少都跟医院有关，”蒙托亚低声道，她很高兴此时出现了一条明确的新线索，那样她就不必去考虑韦恩的提议。卢修斯也点头，“至少我们可以排除东区的仓库，那里距离五个人质的位置都太远，无法保证信号稳定。”

韦恩没有说话，他看向窗外的夜空，漆黑的天空中没有月亮，蝙蝠灯的光芒也已经被撤下，但他知道哥谭综合病院今晚依然灯火通明，它就像这座城市的每一个夜晚一样，静静地注视着一切，默默地送走许多无辜的灵魂。

 

TBC

 

注1：六个谜语里，死亡和告别是改编自现有的谜语，其他的是我配合剧情写的（为了押韵不完全语法正确）。

注2：本文里让卢修斯当了警局的技术顾问，类似剧版《哥谭》里的设定，犯罪细节都是我乱编的，请勿深究哈~

注3：布鲁斯作为刚上手的蝙蝠侠，身处同样的境况中其实是不如韦恩冷静也没有他狠的，他俩在这章中的某个点上做了不同的选择，不过区别很模糊。我记得达克赛德评价过杯面“You will kill your own kind to win battles.” 虽然达叔说的也不一定对，但或可借鉴吧。


	11. A Helping Hand

阿尔弗雷德把哥谭综合病院的所有监控镜头打开，就像图书管理员抽出来访者要借的书一样，但是每一个镜头都相当平静，没有显示出任何异常。

在其中一个小屏幕里，凯瑟琳·伊万斯刚从手术台上下来，今天的主要工作已经完成了，不过剩下的夜晚还很漫长，仍然需要定时去巡房。她换掉无菌服，抓起自己的咖啡杯准备去拜访茶水间，然而她刚一踏入那个小房间，灯光忽然“咔”地熄灭，一个黑色的影子在眨眼的瞬间从窗口倒挂进来，她还来不及发出惊呼，就被某种冷硬的东西迅速攫住了喉咙。

伊万斯感觉自己的喘不过气来，她理智上知道自己的心理恐惧其实远大于实际痛苦，她只是害怕得不敢呼吸，因为这一切是她既希望发生可又不想面对的。

“蝙……蝙蝠侠……”她终于克制住自己，发出一点声音，“我……不是……”

“谜语人在哪里？”脖颈上的力道松了一下，刚好够让她说话。

“我……我不知道。”

那个黑影嘶哑着嗓子，逼问道：“为什么替他做事？是你对瑞克医生下的手对吗？为什么要帮他杀人？”

伊万斯在那人的钳制下奋力挣扎，握着杯子的手狠狠地往那颗长有尖角的脑袋砸去，但却被一掌挥开，瓷杯在地毯上摔出一声钝响，“放开我……我不是你要找的人……”

“他威胁你了吗？如果你遇到了困难，你可以告诉我。”那声音柔和了一点，仿佛是为了中和刚才粗暴的突然袭击似的。

伊万斯微微发着抖，她摇了摇头，但某种湿润的液体从脸颊滴落到锋利的爪子上，怎么也止不住。

“你知道，有时说一个谎，要用很多个谎来圆。”他又说，“我不清楚你是因为什么，但现在并不算太迟，还没有人死去，你还没有犯下不能挽回的错。”

“不，不……太迟了。”她沉默了一会，终于说道，“我已经是罪人了，你来得太迟了。可是……哈，你就算来的早也没有什么用，帮不上什么忙。”

蝙蝠侠静静地听着，没有开口，尽管他心里装着十万火急的事，但此时他必须听一听她怎么说。

“在一周前，上周二晚十一点，我记得很清楚……手术很顺利，病人睡得很安稳，但后来第二次补药的时候，我……我太困了，已经两天没有好好休息了，我搞错了剂量，还有……”她的声音颤抖起来，“总之，他死了。我不知道该怎么办……这会要了我的命，我不能丢掉工作，更不能背上官司，我有一家人要养活，还有贷款要还……”伊万斯的眼泪流得更凶了，但她决定坦白之后说得顺畅了许多，“就是那个时候尼格玛找上了我，帮我摆平了事情，篡改了各种记录，但那不是免费的……该死的！这世上有什么东西是不要钱的吗？他说只要我也在需要的时候帮助他，那么什么事都不会发生，没人会知道……”

“所以你控制了瑞克医生，还有呢？”

“还有顶层的VIP病房，今晚的巡房医生和值班护士。”伊万斯微微抬了抬下颌，看向黑漆漆的头顶，那儿没有星空和上帝，只有赤裸裸的罪恶和制裁。她本以为自己能做到，能把不小心杀了人这件事永远埋在心底，可是自从那晚之后，别说两天，她再也没能真正地入睡过。

“我试着安慰自己，说那些人都该死，那些占据了最好资源却不肯与人分享的大人物们，是他们污染了整个城市！他们也杀过人，甚至是故意的，却不用负任何责任，为什么我……我说服自己，哥谭没有这些人会更好！可是，可是……”

“可是你的良心让你日夜不安。”蝙蝠侠在心里叹了一口气，他多麽希望伊万斯有迫不得已的理由。这些在一念之间走向犯罪的人，比天生的邪恶更加令人难过，他们本可以拥有清白的灵魂，可却被一双无形的手推向了天平的另一边。伊万斯说的没错，即使蝙蝠侠来得更早，他也无能为力。当伊万斯一家陷于贫困的时候，当她因为疲惫而犯错的时候，当尼格玛在她耳边吐出引诱话语的时候，他不会知道，他只是站在罪行的终点，看着凶手筋疲力尽地跪倒在地。

然而此时她却笑了一下：“还有一件事我错了，我说你帮不上什么忙，不过……至少现在我感觉好多了。那么……你要拿我怎么办？”

蝙蝠侠不知何时已经放开了她，还把一个什么玩意递了过去，他说：“我需要你告诉我尼格玛在哪里，以及他是怎么控制这一切的。”

凯瑟琳·伊万斯接住那个冰凉的东西……那是她的咖啡杯。

 

 

“医院使用的是不断电系统，一旦发生停电意外，还可以提供持续十分钟的电力，如果强行切断并屏蔽信号的话……”卢修斯犹豫了一下，然后说，“这并不难，但我们真的要这么做吗？我恐怕谜语人正是利用了这一点，让我们不敢动手。”

“除非……在我们切断电源的十分钟后，蝙蝠侠能在最短时间内抓住谜语人，然后我们立刻启动备用电源恢复供电。”韦恩看向蒙托亚。她吃了一惊，卢修斯之前所说的“糟糕的想法”已经被否决，为什么韦恩会认为自己能接受这个更加过分的提议？

但是他们已经没有选择了，等待的时间里会不会有更多牺牲，谁也不知道。她思考了十秒钟后抬起头，“你认为蝙蝠侠能做到吗？”

韦恩慢慢地点了点头。

只剩下三十三分钟（或者更少）的时候，蝙蝠侠终于带来了好消息。

谜语人把临时据点安在了医院顶层的第二配电房里，这个地方从外表看起来与平时别无二致，里面一排排的电源箱和高压配电设备也如往常一样般辛勤工作着，然而在特殊目镜下，视野之内遍布着绿色的问号，仿佛被某个有强迫症审美的疯子重新装修过似的。

布鲁斯屏住呼吸，只轻轻敲击了几下耳机，给韦恩的加密频道传送消息，这是他们很小的时候就约定好的一套交流暗号，非常简洁，但在足够默契的基础上却十分有效：

按你的计划行动，他说。

现在他有十分钟的时间抓住谜语人。

布鲁斯从腰带里摘出一个球形探测器，从门缝里推了进去。即使他从未对上过谜语人，也知道不能就这么贸然闯入。探测器可以检测到异常的电子信号、辐射、气体，其自身的重量也能让它充当探路先锋，果然，球体刚滚进去不到十秒钟，里面就传来了谜语人的声音：

“那么，我该说欢迎吗，老朋友？你来得比我想象的迟，他们说你最近身手不如从前了，看来不是玩笑。为什么不进来呢？还是你担心自己会像这个小玩意一样熄火？”他哈哈大笑着，只听见“嚓”的一声，探测器停了下来，再也不动了。

“……当然，你可以什么也不做，让他们在半个小时后全部死透，或许更快……你可以选一个你认为应该去死的人，然后让其他的人活下来！怎么样蝙蝠侠？我的谜语总是有一个谜底，五个答案里哪个才是对的？”

蝙蝠侠知道戈登以外的那四个人，或者该说，布鲁斯知道得更清楚，银行行长、区议员、医生和检察官，每一个都社交场上跟他见过面握过手，即使那些人手上并不干净，他也不能就此放弃任何一个。谜语人到底为什么找上他们，从背景调查来看他与这些受害者并没有私仇，除了戈登……

“没有一个答案是对的，我不杀人。”蝙蝠侠终于说话了。

“噢，你会的。”谜语人的笑声扬起，“如果你不动手，就让我来替你选择，比如说戈登怎么样？我看他那张老脸很适合中毒，为什么不呢？不过……别以为你可以用暴力打败我！他们的命都捏在我手里，只要按下一个小小的按钮！”

三枚蝙蝠镖“嗖”地出手，其中两枚击中了房间两头分别安装的摄像头，另一枚贴着天花板钉在了另一面的墙上。小巧的黑色两翼之间闪着隐隐的红光，但那不是用来威慑或者伤人，而是为了传递蝙蝠侠的声音：

“我不认为你有选择，否则你不会需要我来回答这个问题。我还以为你聪明到足够自己解答疑问了，但是现在看来，自从你成了小丑的手下之后，智商也不如从前了。”

“什么——你在说什么疯话？我才不会给那个恶心的神经病干活！我只是跟他打了个赌……”

如果不是在这种境况下，布鲁斯肯定会为这句话发笑，但现在他正贴着一排排的配电箱，脚不沾地逼近谜语人所在的方向，同时还必须匀出一口气来保持对话：

“那么你就该为自己考虑一下，你可以选择活下去，或者按下那个按钮，然后给那五个跟你毫不相干的废物陪葬。”

“哈，老蝙蝠！你不可能坐视他们死去，我知道你不会！”

蝙蝠侠冷笑了一声：“我不会？事实是——你拒绝承认的事实——你已经输了，因为你害怕我，怕我看穿你的所有把戏，怕我真的选择牺牲其中一个，毕竟在这些人里要找个罪犯一点也不难，所以你留下最后一个筹码来保住自己的性命。你比不上小丑，他从来不会留下这可笑的余地！你只不过是他的传声筒，为了他想要的答案而四处奔忙，甚至你所谓的越狱也根本称不上是越狱，你被暂时放出院了，雷兰德医生亲自给你开的门，否则你现在还待在——”布鲁斯在心里计算着，韦恩和卢修斯所说的机会近在眼前了……

“住口！我不是，也不可能是……”谜语人握紧了手杖，狠狠地在地上砸了一下，仿佛启动了什么东西，他大声道，“如果你稍微思考过，你就会发现有四十四种方法可以离开那个鬼地方！我根本不需要谁来施舍自由……不，等等，你不是……”他的脸色忽然变了，但是已经迟了——

在人造的黑暗降临之前，一股更大的黑暗罩住了他，那或许是魔鬼的翅膀，又或许只是他的内心忽然张开了恐惧的雷达。谜语人的痛呼融化在一声爆炸的巨响里，在那极短的一瞬间，他宁愿冒着自己被炸死的风险，也决定要逃离那扑面而来的黑暗。

布鲁斯紧紧抓着那枚小小的遥控器，另一只手下意识地抬起挡住头部，金红色的火光刺透他的视镜扑面而来，宛如记忆中最可怕的烈焰……但他知道他不会有事，他是蝙蝠侠，再也不是从前那个手无寸铁的富贵少爷了。

几十英里外的韦恩忽然站了起来，后退了一步靠在墙上，他的脸非常苍白，仿佛被爆炸的声音夺走了颜色。

 

 

事实证明，谜语人还没有疯到真的打算与蝙蝠侠同归于尽，他的小型炸弹炸毁了大半个配电房，并把自己震晕了过去，但他竟然奇迹般地毫发无伤。因为这场意外事故，卢修斯费了点功夫才完全恢复备用电源，真正的停电时间持续了大约两分钟，所幸哥谭综合病院没有出现什么伤亡，五个人质身上的芯片也被解除了控制，蒙托亚忙于指挥乱成一团的各个小队，完全没注意到韦恩不知何时已经消失了。

当蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯从同一辆车里下来的时候，站在韦恩大宅门口迎接的管家没能忍住眼泪。他拿出手帕在擦了擦眼睛，然后快步朝他们走去，不由分说地把两个人牢牢抱在怀中。阿尔弗雷德比他们两个都瘦削，可是当他张开双臂的时候，却仿佛能挡住外界的一切伤害。

“阿尔……如果你不介意的话，”布鲁斯略微变形的声音从臂弯里挤出来，“我想我需要包扎一下。”他移开捂在腰部的手，鲜血爬满了掌纹。

“我的上帝！”阿尔弗雷德低呼道，向来淡定的脸也掩饰不住担忧，他果断开启了“家长权限”，把伤者塞进蝙蝠洞的急救台上，让还想狡辩的布鲁斯闭上了嘴，乖乖躺下来做检查和包扎。

“幸好弹片没有留在里面，不然会很麻烦。”管家摘下医用手套，表情严厉地看着布鲁斯，仿佛在思考该如何教训逃学的孩子。

“那我就理解为没有大碍了，”布鲁斯心虚地眨了眨眼睛，随即又说，“从前那只蝙蝠受过比这更严重的伤，他都恢复过来了，我不会有事的。”

阿尔弗雷德摸了摸他脸上的疤痕，手指微微发颤，虽然韦恩早就告诉过他发生了什么事，可是亲眼见到那灼烧的痕迹，还是让他的心一阵抽痛。“布鲁斯少爷……我真希望你早点回到我们身边，但是……也许并不是毫无办法，我认识一个……”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯截断对方想说的话，“我很好，这样就很好。”他有意无意地看了一眼站在蝙蝠电脑前的韦恩，那人一直背对着自己，自从回家之后就没有开口说过一句话，仿佛连眼神都不愿意与他对上。

他在心里叹了一口气，是的，他们都需要时间。

 

 

他又一次在剧痛中惊醒，头部和腰部都像火烧一样，但是这一切身体上的折磨都没有梦中发生的事可怕……

“蝙蝠！布鲁斯！别离开我，别——啊！”

一双温凉的手托住了他的脸颊，他感觉舒服了许多，但同时又怀疑起来，担心那丝安慰会像所有努力和挣扎一样，最终不过是滴水流进沙漠，徒劳无功，可是那双手没有因为失望而离开，它一直在那，直到自己被感染成同样的高热。

“……你在做噩梦，布鲁斯，醒过来，是我……”韦恩的声音透过层层梦魇，听起来格外温柔，不像平时的他。可是如今，谁又是原本的自己呢？

布鲁斯慢慢睁开眼睛，滚滚烈焰与浓烟从视野中散去，他不自觉地一歪头，蹭了蹭韦恩的手掌，露出一个疲惫的微笑，“你还没睡吗？”

“你很让人担心。”

“我没事……过几天就——”

“你很让我担心。”韦恩重复了一遍，他很少直接说出自己的感受，但是此时此刻某种冲动驾驭了他的理智，他的心脏饱胀得发痛……

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，敏感地意识到对方的情绪似乎不太对。他们今晚的行动取得了成功，没有人死亡，除了一点小伤之外一切都很完美，但是他明白韦恩并不这样想。

“韦恩……布鲁斯，我……我很抱歉……”

他没能说完，有什么东西堵住了他的嘴，像那双手一样凉，可是更加柔软更加包容，美妙得几乎令人痛苦。布鲁斯从来不知道他会为这种事而痛苦，也许是因为他想要的太多，以至于在得到的时候不敢相信这是真的。韦恩吻得那么凶狠那么贪婪，仿佛他不是在爱，而是在恨。布鲁斯模糊地想，韦恩完全有理由恨自己，因为他出现在生活的每一个选择里，任性地堵住了所有出路。可是他没有余力去分辨了，他也分不清身体里熊熊燃烧的是什么，是残留的噩梦，还是瞬间汹涌的情欲，他任由对方在自己身上制造感觉，让亲吻与抚摸提出问题，让温度与汗水给予回答，如果这是报复，那么他也欣然接受。

韦恩握住那个地方的时候，布鲁斯忍不住呻吟了出来，然后又被咬住舌头，把痛苦与快乐吞入口中。他们像步出水面的人鱼，一个失去了鱼尾，一个失去了声音，直到无法抵挡的引力将潮汐逼出最后一丝白浊，然后彻底化为泡沫。

布鲁斯深深地喘着气，他知道今晚他会得到无梦的安眠。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德看着雪地上正在练习武术的两个布鲁斯，觉得这场景似曾相识，仿佛回到了很多年前，两个小少爷一同学习的日子。他们有多少年没有这样度过圣诞节了？冬天的雪从不失约，年年都是那么干净洁白，可是无忧无虑的童年却一去不复返了。

他还记得韦恩夫妇死后的第一个圣诞节，两个孩子互相送了礼物，B少爷得到了一双羊毛手套，因为他的手总是有点冷，而布鲁斯少爷得到了一顶牛仔帽，因为他很喜欢那种酷酷的风格……那是最好的时光啊，他们在悲剧的重压下偶然喘了口气，在持续一生的漫长严寒里擦亮了一点小火苗。

后来的布鲁斯少爷给别人送出了数不清的名贵礼物，价值千万的跑车和房子，还有随手浪掷的巨额捐款，但那些大多只是账上的一笔数字，淹没在岁月和记忆的洪流之中，像一朵朵浪花，飘荡片刻后就消失无踪了。正如经过韦恩宅的大多数人一样，他们来来去去，可是没有几个能真正成为这里的一部分。

布鲁斯回到家自然让管家欣喜若狂，不过，即便在节日气氛的掩盖下，他也注意到有什么东西不一样了。他没法准确说出到底变化在哪里，只是感觉那两人之间有种微妙的气氛，他们很少对视，可又无时无刻不在注意对方。近来发生的事让管家越来越困惑，他有一个诡异的直觉，不过那太过不可思议，甚至于有些难以启齿，不宜拿来问少爷们，但是……万一那个直觉是真的呢？他应该松一口气，庆幸他爱的孩子们终于摆脱了孤独，还是阻止这种不同寻常的事？

从小时候起，两个布鲁斯就比普通人家的兄弟或死党更加亲密。他们并非形影不离，言行举止也不相似，但是有一条无形的锁链将他们紧紧地捆绑在一起。阿尔弗雷德想，拥有朋友总归有益身心健康，可是有时候，也许事情比自己想象的要复杂，也许正是因为那锁链，他们谁也无法从过去、对方以及韦恩夫妇的死中逃脱。

如果可能的话，阿尔弗雷德真希望能问一问托马斯和玛莎的看法，他们总是能一眼看出儿子的心思，不过现在……当然，现在的情况远远说不上坏，两个布鲁斯都好好地活着，管家认为这已经相当不容易了，要是他们能在如此艰险的人生中找到哪怕一丝一毫的幸福，他都会衷心祝福……是的，他相信韦恩夫妇也会同意的。

 

TBC

 

注1：小丑给谜语人出了个谜语，他没回答出来，因此愿赌服输出去搞事，五选一的问题也是代小丑问的，这件事其实让他非常不爽。之所以说小丑做事不留余地，意思是，如果是他植入芯片的话，他不会留下遥控器在自己手里当作保命的筹码，他一旦开启什么东西，就不会收回去的。我觉得谜语人有点像阿Q，热衷于解谜，就像阿Q炫耀茴字的四种写法。咳这个案子编得并不是很圆，不过我尽力了……OTL

注2：本文标注的是无差，因为我自己还没决定攻受，我个人无所谓（你们觉得怎样呢？），本章里发生的小插曲也只是个手活，无分上下。

注3：我觉得管家侠应该或多或少是能get到两人之间的关系的，只是不能完全肯定。


	12. The Iceberg

戈登醒来的时候，发现亲手接收谜语人的竟然不是自己，心里颇有些不是滋味。一直以来他与蝙蝠侠合作无间，对抗哥谭市最深重的黑暗，将无辜市民们挡在身后，可是这一次他自己成了受害者，而且几乎没有反抗之力。

蒙托亚告诉了他事情发生的经过，许久未曾出现的蝙蝠侠救了他，布鲁斯•韦恩也提供了不少帮助，她说：“韦恩先生比我想象的聪明多了，列文也这么觉得，不过他一直有点耿耿于怀，说韦恩那时抢了他的对讲机，在现场扰乱秩序。其实韦恩人也挺好，只不过你知道的，有时候人们对有钱人抱有偏见……”

当然啦，他做好事又不费什么力气，戈登默默想到，然后立刻反省自己，这种理所当然的想法不就是蒙托亚所说的偏见吗？他不得不承认，尽管心里对蝙蝠侠的很多事持怀疑态度，但在打击犯罪这件事上，戈登最依赖的就是那位蒙面义警，如果突然间要换成一个别的什么人，哪怕他是哥谭首富，也不足以让他信服。

幸好在谜语人事件之后，哥谭警局与他的合作关系似乎又恢复到了从前的状态。蝙蝠灯照常亮起，蝙蝠侠照常出现，只是犯罪率并不见得下降了。

“列文呢？他负责的那个案子现在还没进展吗？”其实戈登知道那事情有可原，人们在深夜的小巷里能发现多少尸体啊……历史破案率不足三成，那些人生于黑夜，死于黑夜，仿佛从没在阳光里活过，只不过这回死的是企鹅的手下，刚好被人认出来了。有人对戈登旁敲侧击，说科波特先生想要一个交待，这让他更加心烦意乱。

就在这时，列文脚步如飞地冲到了戈登面前，一言不发地递给他两份报纸。占据了两个头版的是一张陌生的脸，配有文字密密麻麻的专访：《暗巷杀人魔——蝙蝠侠的双重人格？》以及《死者再度发声，剑指哥谭警局》。

“这是谁？”戈登推了推眼镜。

“目击证人，时隔近两个月后突然冒出来的证人。”列文铁青着脸，“早他妈不说！现在来指责我们玩忽职守！”

就在韦恩绑架案后的那天，有人在甜水街发现一具被利刃割喉的尸体，死者是冰山俱乐部的保安厄尔尼，但那时整个哥谭警局忙得焦头烂额，这个案子就只有列文负责。当时并没有查出什么结果，因为死者被杀害后不久就遭遇了一场大雨，几乎什么痕迹也没有留下。俱乐部的人说，厄尔尼当晚下班之后就自行回家了，并没有人见到他去了哪儿，再问更多的东西，他们就拒不配合了。

“企鹅的人在说谎，如果不是当时，就是现在，问题是为什么是现在……”戈登眯起眼睛，找到那行关键证词，“证人说他看到了凶手及其同伙，一个绿头发，一个黑发，但是光线很暗没有看清楚脸，然后……凶手称其同伙为‘蝙蝠侠’。这个‘蝙蝠侠’不仅没有阻止谋杀，后来还为了让证人闭嘴，还多次采取暴力手段威胁……最后他提出怀疑，蝙蝠侠是否真是市民可以依靠的正义之士，卸下面具后的那个人格是否才是他的真面目，以及，哥谭警局是否包庇了罪犯，并在市民遭受戕害的时候袖手旁观。”

“哈”，戈登干巴巴地笑了一声，如果这些线索是真的，科波特不第一时间来找警察，却在这个时候捅给媒体，矛头对着谁就很明显了。现在不仅是哥谭的两大报纸同时登载，连娱乐杂志都开始看热闹，大声疾呼着要求哥谭警局公开厄尔尼案的细节，以及警察与蝙蝠侠合作的合法依据。

当然没有什么见鬼的合法依据了，要是犯罪能用正常的手段解决，这里就不是哥谭了。

“你继续跟进这个案子，不要惹怒那些记者，不要乱说话，我有预感科波特不会止步于此。”戈登把报纸还给列文，长叹了一口气。

 

 

韦恩对着穿衣镜，抚平贴在下颌上的假胡子，然后退后两步，认为可以出门了。

“我跟你一起去。”布鲁斯靠近他，也出现在镜子里。

韦恩既不表示认可，也没有阻止，他只是说：“我必须结束这件事，我看着那个人在我面前被杀，而今天我才知道他的名字。”如果那天他没有答应小丑的条件，厄尔尼就不会死。他当然并非凶手，科波特不可能不知道这一点，他只是乐于抓住机会给蝙蝠侠找麻烦罢了。

布鲁斯仔细端详着他，现在那个哥谭首富已经不见了，取而代之的是个胡子拉碴、头发灰白、满面风霜的中年莽汉。“你打算扮成谁？”

“厄尔尼的债主。”韦恩挑了一个比较接近蝙蝠侠角色的身份，但其实装扮成什么人并不重要，企鹅发布了这么一个重大消息，肯定早就等着自己造访了，这是一个抓住对方的机会。韦恩相信一个手下的死对科波特来说不会比掉了一张钞票更重要，那么他选择在这个时候发难就一定是有原因的。

晚上九点钟，正是冰山俱乐部开始热闹起来的时分。

这个声色犬马之所是哥谭市最出名的地点之一，许多不法交易与犯罪都在此地发生，自从开张以来就恶名在外，因此也吸引了许多外地游客慕名前来。韦恩讨厌那里，但他也不得不承认，企鹅把自己的产业运营得不错，赌厅、舞厅和酒吧各自隔离分区，装潢各异，分别雇佣不同类型的人做不同的生意。

韦恩顶着一头假发和假胡子走进了酒吧，这里没有赌徒和好色之徒的喧闹，却是许多秘密与信息交流的所在。他现在是一名威尔士人，身份和外貌借用了很久以前他在街头认识的流浪汉，那时韦恩跟他学了不少东西。

他要了份威士忌放在手边，一边注视着靠在钢琴边唱歌的女歌手，一边四处留意。

第一个靠近他的是个女人，看起来无意掩饰自己皮条客的身份，她随意又妖娆地贴了过来，问他有什么需要，是否有兴趣认识几个唱得好听的女孩子。大多数来这儿的男人即使不买她的女孩，也会请她一杯酒，但韦恩对这两件事都毫无兴趣，只粗着嗓子让对方滚出自己的视线。

那个女人悻悻地退到旁边，跟站在吧台另一端的男人攀谈起来。韦恩觉得他有点眼熟，有什么东西在记忆的深海中微微一闪，正好那个男人也转过脸来看了他一眼——是厄尔尼的同伙之一，当晚挑衅他和小丑的那个领头者，然而此时穿着一身干净的西装，上面别着一枚高级员工的标牌，显得颇为斯文。

韦恩没有移开视线，近乎无礼地直视着对方，果然那人朝他走了过来，脸上挂着礼貌的微笑：“您跟科波特先生有个预约，我猜？”

“我没有，但是厄尔尼有，看在他死了的份上，就别废话了，科尔曼。”韦恩操着一口威尔士腔，扫了一眼标牌上安保主管的姓名。他本没有必要做这些多余的掩饰，以蝙蝠侠的身份直接闯进去似乎更容易，但不知为何他不想这样做。

科尔曼的表情略微僵硬了一下，然后说：“科波特先生等您很久了，如果不介意的话，请跟我来。”

韦恩站起来，正准备跟上去，忽然一个陌生人按住了他的手：

“别干傻事，条子。”那人低声道：“我还从没见过哪个威尔士人坐下来五分钟后还没动一口酒的，有人在看着你呢。”

韦恩迅速地把手抽出来，斜眼瞧了瞧对方，“你他妈才是条子，我没犯法，我只是来要回我的钱。”他立刻认出了这个阻止他的人，是戈登手下的警探列文，想必也是来查厄尔尼的事的。当然了，他的老朋友怎么可能放着这事不管，只不过，韦恩现在不打算把其他人牵连进来。

他跟着科尔曼走进了冰山之下。

冰山俱乐部正如它的名字，在地面上的建筑只占很小的一部分，这里是企鹅的大本营，他的狡猾有一半归功于这座设计独特的堡垒。韦恩虽然来过，但每次走的路都不一样。列文刚才也想进来，但是被地下入口处的人拦住了。这样正好，如果企鹅在前面设下了陷阱，那么踏进去的最好是他，而不是其他无辜者。

科尔曼在前面领路，下了四层电梯、经过八个转向，七分钟之后，终于在一间毫不起眼的办公室门前停了下来。他正准备敲门，却被身后的人忽然掐住了后颈和右手，猛地甩到墙上，然而科尔曼似乎早有防备，左手瞬间抽出了手枪，他瞄准的不是韦恩，而是自己的心口，如果韦恩动手，这一枪会同时打穿两颗心脏。

“科波特到底在盘算什么？你还有机会结束这件事，否则今晚所有人都不会好过。”

“我很抱歉，但只有老板才能决定事情要不要结束。”科尔曼平静地说。

 

 

奥斯瓦尔德·科波特晃动着他肥胖的身躯，拄着那把从不离身的黑伞，做了个欢迎的手势，“威尔士人，我听说？”

韦恩点了点头，环视了一圈这个密封的空间。这间办公室虽然大，但是出于某种目的，里面可用于遮挡的东西并不多，只有两张桌子，还有靠墙的四个柜子，只有一个进出口，而待命的人却未免太多了，十个……十一……一共十二个。

“我听说厄尔尼欠了你钱，但是很可惜他还不上了，你注意到今天的报纸了吗？”科波特慢条斯理地说，暗绿色的眼睛在单片眼镜后注视着韦恩。

“人会死，债务可不会死。”威尔士人倔头倔脑地说，一副不识时务的样子，“我得讨个说法。”

站在一旁的科尔曼忽然开口：“科波特先生对此深表遗憾，要知道，是蝙蝠侠的朋友杀了厄尔尼，我亲眼看见的，可怜的老弟，一刀就没了……”

韦恩摆了摆手，不耐烦地说：“我不管是谁杀的他，蝙蝠？你们哥谭人真有意思。听着，我只知道厄尔尼跟我发过誓，他说看在科波特先生名誉的份上，如果有任何意外发生……”他忽然停了下来，感觉呼吸一窒，身体里有什么东西好像冻住了似的，“就去找冰山俱乐部的……”牙齿开始无法控制地打颤，仿佛他正从浮冰的海面往下沉。

企鹅紧盯着他，说：“当然，当然，科波特说话算话，有债必还。”随后他向科尔曼丢了个眼色。

韦恩抬起左手，只见刚才被列文摸过的地方泛起一层的青紫，仅仅在几秒之内，左手就失去了近一半的触觉。他没有花费多余时间去检查是否中毒或受伤，只凭着战斗本能侧开身子，往科波特的方向撞去，刚好躲开了一记从脑后袭来的重击。 

企鹅打开黑伞护住自己，同时说道：“是他。”

这句话就像某台机器的启动键，那十几个黑色西服的打手立刻行动起来，团团围住了韦恩。科波特收起伞，迅速地往后一退，合金制的门“咔”地锁住。就在老板离场的瞬间，韦恩听到了枪支上膛的声音，他的心脏微微抽紧，即使这么多年过去了，依然无法抑制身体本能的反应。情况不太妙，他没有穿蝙蝠装，还有一点行动不便，但这不算什么，布鲁斯应该已经看到了他进来的路线。

韦恩扣住迎面扑来那人的手，干净利落地卸掉了右胳膊，同时一发子弹擦着他的肩膀飞过，无情地扎进了自己人的胸膛。韦恩没有时间为之默哀了，他贴着地面一个翻滚躲过了剩下几发，然后迅速扔出一枚烟雾弹。

科尔曼在迷雾中一边呛咳一边命令道：“你们记得科波特先生的承诺，别让他跑了！”

布鲁斯更加清晰的声音直接从耳机里传来：“坚持一会，我很快就到。”

“不用管我，抓住企鹅，让他交待他在谋划什么！我会拖住他的人，伞上有定位器，你知道怎么找到他。”韦恩压低声音道。显然这伙人误以为他就是蝙蝠侠（这么说其实也没错），看他并非全副武装，便以为有机可乘。持枪的两名杀手朝目标消失的方向继续扫射，然而子弹冲进烟雾中却并没有捕获任何猎物，韦恩不知什么时候绕到了他们身后，迅速地缴了械，将那两名彪形大汉掀翻在地。

随后是第二枚烟雾弹，没有人看到威尔士人在哪里，只能听到同伴的惨叫声。空气里几乎可以嗅到恐惧的气息，韦恩能听到他们的心脏在搏动，也可能是他自己，为了久违的战斗而兴奋不已，他的左手已经没有感觉了，但这不妨碍他用右手把那些恶棍暴打一顿。

两分钟后，已经有七个人倒在了地上，科尔曼咬了咬牙，抽出手枪，目光紧紧跟随着目标移动的痕迹，他的动作明显放慢了，药物的麻痹作用正在逐渐起效，他撑不了多久。科尔曼不由得在心里赞叹蝙蝠侠的战斗效率，只可惜他对每个人都手下留情，放不开手脚，否则现在早就已经突出重围了。

韦恩也感觉到了身体的僵硬，左手的麻木已经渐渐蔓延到左肩，他感觉呼吸困难，他知道这种药物是什么玩意，现在需要的是立即躺下来。他接住迎面而来的一记重拳，将那人翻过来挡在身后，随即伸手去够那唯一一扇门的把手，他需要有人来帮他打开逃生之路。

“砰”的一记枪响，科尔曼开枪了，他凭直觉知道自己打中了，蝙蝠侠也不过是血肉之躯。韦恩的左手血流如注，同时那扇紧闭的大门也被子弹精准地破开。可是他才刚跨出一步，强烈的眩晕一下子灌满了整个大脑，心脏仿佛无力再支撑战斗的消耗……他听到又一枪打中了自己身后的杀手，然后那具可怜的尸体滑了下去……

他双腿发软，控制不住地跪倒在地，他不知道自己还能不能躲过下一发子弹，然而那预感中的枪声没有到来，一枚不属于他的蝙蝠镖穿过寒冷的空气，准确无误地命中了科尔曼的枪口。手枪被突如其来的袭击惊得炸了膛，巨大的冲击把科尔曼猛地往后一推，枪管的碎片纷纷扎进他握枪的手臂里。

韦恩在余烟中回过头，看到的最后一个景象，是科尔曼捧着自己右手的断肢，血流了满脸满身。

 

 

他睁开眼睛，发现自己被埋在一大堆厚厚的被褥下，好像童话故事里那颗为难公主的豌豆。

韦恩咳了一声，从软绵绵的床垫里撑起来，他动了动左手，那里被绷带缠着有点不灵便，但他能感觉到枪伤的隐痛，而不是中毒时那样毫无知觉。

阿尔弗雷德端着茶盘走进来，仿佛正掐着表等他睡醒，然后把杯子直接递到他嘴边，堵住他开口想说的话。

“布鲁斯少爷把您带回来了，我想这就是最好的结果。我已经帮您取消了后天的董事会，就说您因为飙车活动受了轻伤。”

管家平静的语气却让韦恩感到一丝不安，他望了望窗外黑沉沉的夜色，把水杯还给阿尔弗雷德，“我睡了多久，布鲁斯在哪儿？”

“一整天。布鲁斯少爷两个小时前去夜巡了。”

“他说了什么吗……”韦恩掀开被子准备下床，伏在床边的拖鞋让他不禁有些恍神，他不习惯这一切舒适的东西，多少年来他随时准备着从睡梦中醒来，然后投入无尽的黑夜。即使与布鲁斯交换了身份，他也保持着行动的状态。也许在潜意识里，他认为那不过是暂时的，他总在等待着回到蝙蝠侠身份里的那一天。

但他还是穿上那双拖鞋，“我要去蝙蝠洞。”

“呃……”管家的表情有些为难，眼神闪烁了一会后，终于说道，“我很抱歉，布鲁斯少爷取消了您进入蝙蝠洞的权限。”

“什么？这是在开玩笑……”韦恩站起来，“我必须进去，即使……拥有最高权限的应该是你，不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，但他并不是要否认这一点，他说：“我很抱歉，但这一次，我同意布鲁斯少爷的决定。”

韦恩难以置信地看着他，心头瞬间燃起某种怒火，但他克制住了自己，不，一定是发生了什么他不知道的事。“打开它，阿尔，我必须知道。”他指了指对面墙上的电视。

管家默默地按下遥控器，熟练地换了几个台，然后与韦恩一同看那则他早就知道的消息：

“……不幸发生了混战，共有四人被杀身亡，经初步调查，安保主任席奥•科尔曼可能被蝙蝠镖割喉身亡。此人正是厄尔尼案的主要证人，日前他指证蝙蝠侠与其同伙杀害了厄尔尼，令此案备受关注。哥谭警局局长詹姆斯•戈登遗憾地宣布，对蝙蝠侠发布全城通缉，并将无限期关停蝙蝠灯。哥谭守护神一直引起不少市民的好奇，他的真实身份为何，又有哪些不为人知的秘密呢？下面有请我们的特约嘉宾，来分享几则关于蝙蝠侠的……”

电视屏幕上，科尔曼和染血的蝙蝠镖被撤下，换成了一个油头粉面的中年男人，正与主持人侃侃而谈。

韦恩说不出话来，他下意识地按住自己受伤的手，被科尔曼打中的地方痛得像火烧一样。

 

TBC

 

注1：哥谭并没有甜水街（Sweetwaters St.）啦，是个杜撰的NPC路名，以前看四大名捕的时候经常见到“甜水巷”，似乎那里时不时会发生一些故事，于是就借名字来用一用。

注2：本章中关于冰山俱乐部的描写为杜撰，原作里不一定是这样。这章的剧情可能有些地方看不懂，会在下一章里解释的。


	13. Batman in Custody

列文拉起兜帽，快步穿过哥谭东区的小巷。冰山俱乐部出了事后，他被告诫暂时不要抛头露面，科波特先生的生意没有做成，需要暂时避一避风头。他听说那场埋伏中死了不少人，但蝙蝠侠不在其中，这让列文感到害怕，他希望那个怪物即使不死也该重伤卧床，否则自己的日子可就不好过了。

他在窄窄的陋巷中七弯八拐，绕进了自己租下的一套公寓里，从前他跟一个女招待经常在这偷情，后来她吸毒过量死了，这房子便空了下来。列文把这当作避风港，就像她把幻觉里的世界当作天堂一样。他时不时会来这待一会，倒不是为了怀念旧情人，而只是为了回味那种虚假的安全感。

但是今天这里也不再安全了，列文一进门就感觉到了异样的气息，他轻轻带上门，抽出手枪，踮起脚尖闪进了厨房。然而还没等他找到躲藏的位置，一只手按住了他的后脑，把他狠狠地砸进洗碗池里。他的脖子被卡在池子边缘，脑袋撞碎了几个还没来得及洗的碗。碎瓷片扎进了他的额头，或许还有眼睛，列文被瞎掉的可能性吓得大叫起来，他发疯似的奋力挣扎着，竟然把身后的人甩开了一小会，接着他就看到了袭击者是谁——

一个胡子拉碴、头发灰白的中年男人，外表没有任何辨识度，但列文却一眼认了出来。他双腿发软地往后退，手中的枪不知何时已经掉在地上，他刚想弯腰去捡，却被那人的膝盖击中了胸口，五脏六腑顿时挤到了一起，他痛得脸都扭曲了。

“看来你知道我是谁。”

列文哆嗦着贴在墙上，大口吸着气，“对不起……我……不是故意的，我真的不知道——”

“那就说出你知道的部分。告诉我科波特想要什么？”

列文觉得自己的肋骨断了，他只是说不出具体断了多少根，或许蝙蝠侠打算留他一口气，好让他吐出所有秘密，但此时剧烈的痛楚模糊了他的大脑和意志，一只可怕的手按在他的胸口，威胁着要把断骨戳进他的肺里，那会非常、非常痛，原本想要抵抗的念头一下子烟消云散，他希望自己多少有点胆子能抵抗一会，明明那个人连蝙蝠装都没有穿，可是列文从同事那里听说的事，让他一下子失去了勇气……

“我说……我说！请别——”列文勉力挤出求饶的话，“他们……他们想要你！我的意思是……活捉蝙蝠侠……科波特先生最近跟一个非常有钱的外省人……像布鲁斯·韦恩那样有钱的人，谈了一笔大生意，只要能抓住你，他就保证科波特先生接下来十年的军火供应……哥谭地下世界哪个老大不会动心呢……”

“买家是谁？”

“我不知道！我真的不知道！”列文痛呼了一声，他的左手臂被猛地往后弯折，仿佛一下子离开了他的躯体，痛觉与恐惧爬满了整个心神，“我只是个带话的！我是个好警察，我发誓，除了这一件事外我没有做过任何……求求你了——”

“如果他们想要活的，那天在冰山俱乐部为什么下杀手？”韦恩还记得那颗无情打穿了自己左手的子弹，那时候带枪的可不止一个人，更不用说列文还提前给他下了毒，如果布鲁斯没有来，他们很可能已经得手了。

“因为你是蝙蝠侠！看在哥谭的份上……我们得准备好杀你才能有一点点赢的机会！而且，如果你连这一关都过不了，我们怎么能确认你就是目标呢……咳……”列文开始感到窒息，掐在脖子上的那只手仿佛在逐渐收紧，他快要不能呼吸了。

“科波特是怎么找到买家的？”

“咳咳……我只知道他们在哥谭港过手货物，每次验货都在船上……如果有人挨枪子死了，就直接扔进海里，企鹅喜欢海水……”

韦恩微微松开手，把那人抬高了一点，“哥谭警局还有谁跟你是一伙的？”

列文咬着牙，露出一个绝望的笑容，刚才那个拼命求饶的胆小鬼好像一下子换了副面孔，“很多，很多，比你想象的要多，戈登是个傻瓜，而你并不比他强——”

他的脑袋被一巴掌扇到了一边，狠狠地砸在墙上，眼前一片星光，但列文仿佛有什么话不吐不快，他无法以暴力对抗蝙蝠侠，不代表他不能用言语反击。

“你……你和企鹅是一样的恶魔。”他吐出一口血，突然恶狠狠地说，“你还更糟糕些，至少……我忠于企鹅，他就能照顾我的家人，我死了我全家都能活！而你……你总是自以为在保护什么，实际上却只会破坏，你最擅长的就是这个，因为除此之外你什么也做不了——”

他没能说完，又挨了一记重拳，世界瞬间暗了下来。

 

 

布鲁斯自夜巡回来之后，发现韦恩并不在家里，蝙蝠洞也没有被闯入的痕迹，那人就这么不见了。阿尔弗雷德无奈地说：“他想要去哪里，谁也阻止不了。”

幸而几个小时后韦恩就回来了，然而他只是一言不发地穿过客厅，仿佛根本没有看见坐在沙发上等他的另一个人，直到布鲁斯开口叫住他：

“你受伤了？”

韦恩还没有卸妆，假胡子上沾了血迹，衬衫开了道口子，缠在左手上的绷带也散开了。他停了下来，说：“不是我的血。”

“那是谁的？”

“列文警官，”韦恩转过身面对布鲁斯，脸上看不出一丝表情，“或者该说，是企鹅的走狗，那天在冰山俱乐部给我下毒的人。”

他的语气波澜不惊，仿佛在宣读某个案件的调查报告，而是不是告诉布鲁斯他怎样找到了列文，并从对方口中逼出了真相。“我会提醒戈登这件事，虽然我并不指望列文是唯一一个不干净的警察——”

“所以你去找了那个哥谭警局的内鬼……还把他打得半死？！”布鲁斯站起来，他看到对方左手上隐隐约约的伤口，忽然无法克制自己的怒气。“你为什么要这样做？为什么不告诉我？因为我救了你吗？如果有无辜的人受伤，你也会先保护他们而不是去追踪恶棍，我不过是做了你也会做的事！”

“不。”韦恩摇了摇头，他慢慢走近布鲁斯，“有两件事你应该明白，一，我不是无辜的人；二，你永远也做不到我会做的事。”

他不再装作无动于衷，没有表情的脸上终于漏出了一丝疲倦，“已经太久了，太久了……布鲁斯，我的一生开始于一个错误，我永远无法弥补那个错误，我曾经以为我至少可以让你满意，这么多年来我们合作愉快，直到小丑伤害了你……你说要把我失去的人生还给我，但是不……那不是我应得的，别再试图拯救我了，这对谁都不会有好结果。”

布鲁斯目瞪口呆地看着他，惊愕许久后才终于开口道：“你要做回蝙蝠侠，然后离开我？”

韦恩凝视着他，“布鲁斯·韦恩……他很好，我装作是你的这段时间里，我感觉……” 他停顿了一会，然后继续道：“但这个名字值得更好的人。听着，如果列文说的是真的，企鹅一定不会是第一个打算抓住蝙蝠侠的人，他也不会是最后一个，有些事是不会结束的……如果非要有人来承受的话，我不希望那个人是你。哪怕就一次……让我做正确的事吧。”

他的声音几乎可以说是温柔的，像一个无法拒绝的请求。

布鲁斯看着地面，沉默了很久。他们隔着两英尺的距离，模糊的灯影交叠在一起，分不清是谁覆盖了谁，但布鲁斯感觉韦恩比任何时候都离自己更远。他们为什么会走到这一步呢？是他做了错误的决定吗？哪一步错了？是他不该选择成为蝙蝠侠，还是在一切开始的最初，不该让对方进入自己的家？无数过往的画面飞快地掠过布鲁斯的脑海，记忆的迷宫是如此错综复杂，他忽然醒悟了一个事实，这么多年来他总是在反复地做一件事：在寒冷的夜里握住某人的手，然后阻止那个人离开。

可是阿尔弗雷德说的没错，他想要去哪里，谁也阻止不了。

“你可以……你可以走，你从来不需要我的允许，可你为什么还在这儿呢？”布鲁斯慢慢抬起眼睛，轻声说。他不是在质问，也并非疑问，他早就清楚答案，韦恩总是会回答他的问题，远比自己要诚实得多，现在是他给出答案的时候了。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，仿佛韦恩集团的总裁准备要宣布破产：

“在植物园的那个时候，我代替你做了决定，我说要把光明的世界还给你，其实……其实并非如此，后来我才明白那有多自私，我只是不想失去你而已。我当时非常害怕，害怕你因为愧疚和愤怒离我而去，你总是这样的不是吗？将我的一切不幸归咎于自己，或者被那些疯子逼成跟他们一样的凶手？我不能忍受这种事，所以我……对不起，对不起，我配不上它。”他看向手中的蝙蝠面罩，“我要你相信我，其实是因为我自己不够相信你……我夺走了本该属于你的自由，一直以来都是这样，但这不能继续下去了……最后一次，就让我们再合作最后一次吧，科波特的事情解决后，决定权都交给你，你来选择要不要回归为蝙蝠侠。”

“在那之后，无论你的回答是什么，我都接受。

布鲁斯直视着对方跟自己一样的蓝眼睛，他知道这是平生第一次，他交出了所有。

 

 

戈登从没有想过，他真的有逮捕蝙蝠侠的那一天。又或者说，他早已在噩梦里设想过无数次，要么是蝙蝠侠终于杀了人，成为哥谭警局的敌人，要么是他迫于某种压力，把正义之士扼杀在公权力的铁拳之下。

现在这两件事好像同时发生了，戈登面色凝重地抽着烟，看着前方押送蝙蝠侠的警车离开。蒙托亚同情地拍了拍局长的肩膀，说：“他只是在受审前暂时关押在黑门监狱，还有机会，如果你相信他的话。”

戈登吐出一口烟，慢慢地说：“信任是一种奢侈品，特别是在哥谭。你被人背叛过吗？有过那种经历的话，就很难再相信人。”他想起了多年前的哈维·登特，那个人也曾经被认为是蝙蝠侠，然而结果比那要糟糕的多。可这真的能说得上是背叛吗？这座城市，这个无可救药的地方，给过好人什么期许什么未来呢？它最擅长混淆对与错，在他们辜负哥谭之前，哥谭早已辜负了所有人。如果蝙蝠侠无法坚持到最后，又是谁的责任呢？

蒙托亚垂下眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气，每个人都逃不过这个问题。但不知为什么，她内心深处并不希望蝙蝠侠被捕，出于某种朴素的直觉，她始终认为不应该这样做。所以当那个蒙面骑士在港口夜巡被围攻的时候，她指挥的小队并没有行动。她看见那只黑色蝙蝠被一张巨大的电网罩住（她甚至不知道戈登是什么时候准备了这个抓捕道具），剧烈的挣扎之后就不再动弹。她很想找个人问一问，关于冰山俱乐部发生的事，但是当晚去调查的列文受了重伤，现在还躺在医院里昏迷不醒。

列文的前任搭档瓦尔科夫刚去看望他回来，一脸灰暗地说，“昨晚醒了一会，现在还在观察中，蝙蝠侠下手可真狠。”

“真是他干的吗？”蒙托亚问道。

“那还用说！虽然没有目击者，但厄尔尼、科尔曼、还有列文，这些人都是因为他被害的……很快我们就会知道真相了，我真想看看那家伙站在审判席上的样子。可惜我错过了行动……不过黑门监狱会非常欢迎他的。我有个朋友在那当狱警，你猜他会不会第一个看到蝙蝠侠的真面目？”

蒙托亚摇了摇头，不再说话。她眼前出现了蝙蝠侠被扔进牢房的画面，或许真的有人会尝试揭下他的面具，甚至做其他更可怕的事，不对……这一切都不对，她烦躁地拿出烟盒，可是却一根也抽不下去。还有谁能帮助他呢？戈登的态度模棱两可，警局里也不是人人都值得信任……等等，布鲁斯·韦恩？他不是一向支持蝙蝠侠吗？谜语人事件里他们两个还有过密切合作……

蒙托亚看了一眼局长的办公室，那道门紧闭着，表示暂时不想被人打扰，她把烟塞回衣袋里，拿上车钥匙，悄悄地离开了哥谭警局。

 

TBC

 

注1：韦恩和布鲁斯的武力值有差，行事风格也有区别，韦恩不是很擅长伪装，拷问时大多是通过暴力（其实我还挺喜欢写蝙蝠侠打人的），而且他有比较严重的自毁倾向。不过，这个人设下的布鲁斯……其实也不太正常。

注2：本文里蒙托亚比较接近原创角色，原作里不一定是这样。

注3：之前有读者说过人称有些混乱，不太分得清谁是谁，这里说明一下，如果没有特别标注，“布鲁斯”代表Thomas Wayne的儿子，“韦恩”代表孤儿Master B，“蝙蝠侠”要看具体情况，本章结尾被抓的蝙蝠侠是谁，下一章里会写出来。


	14. Trust Me if You Can

蒙托亚不是第一次拜访韦恩庄园，她跟戈登来过这里至少三次，因为布鲁斯·韦恩总是被莫名其妙地牵扯进各种案子里，仿佛他的存在本身，就是一个制造麻烦的漩涡。当然，作为哥谭首富，他也解决过不少麻烦，比如为哥谭警局提供过许多无偿援助。蒙托亚想，至少自己可以装作去上门致谢，顺便提一提蝙蝠侠的事。

然而很不巧，主人并不在家，据管家说，韦恩一时兴起跑去瑞士做飞行驾驶训练了，恐怕现在正在某座雪山上空，无暇顾及哥谭市这种小地方。

一个有着八百万人口的小地方……蒙托亚在心里叹了口气，她知道那个人完全有权处置自己的时间，但失望之情还是溢于言表：“韦恩先生很幸运，他可以选择生活在任何地方……如果他不喜欢这儿，我能理解，但恐怕我们只能留下，和那些无法选择的人一起。”

“您是在担心韦恩少爷放弃哥谭吗？”阿尔弗雷德善解人意地微笑道。

“不，不……”蒙托亚摆了摆手，“我只是……只是觉得，如果是蝙蝠侠，他会留下的。”

管家叹了口气，显然他也听说了蝙蝠侠被捕的消息，全城没有人不知道这件事，但很快他又恢复了平静的表情：“当然，这是戈登局长的决定，我相信他一定有正当的理由……”

“韦恩先生呢，他会帮助蝙蝠侠吗？他也这么相信吗？”

管家少见的犹豫了片刻，通常来说他对所有问题都准备了一套标准回答，既不真也不假，可是这次他敏感地觉察到了对方的急切心情，最终他说：“他会回来的，蝙蝠侠也一样，这里是他们的家。”

 

 

蝙蝠侠在哥谭警局临时关押了六个小时后，就被专车押送离开。在那期间没有人试图靠近他两米以内，戈登特别警告过，说那黑色战甲上可能有危险的机关，如非必要应尽量避免接触。不过他们并没有遭到什么抵抗，因为蝙蝠侠被强效麻醉枪击中，此刻躺在地上一动不动。

这让翘首期盼罪犯们颇感扫兴，他们原本指望着看见怒气冲冲的败者，笼中的困兽，然而一只无害的睡蝙蝠……黑门监狱可不是什么动物园。不过，很快他们就发现，蝙蝠侠什么时候都并非无害。

费尔班克斯是第一个摸到那副面罩的，但就在他的手指触到的瞬间，某种白色的烟气从面罩两侧溢出，烧得他的皮肤一阵剧痛。

“操！这是什么玩意？”他猛地缩回手，退后了几步。

另一个狱警不甘示弱地凑近来，同样失败而归，这次他遭遇的不是毒气，而是臂甲上自动发射的两枚蝙蝠镖，其中一个擦过他的太阳穴，另一个打中了肩膀。他气急败坏地把那尖利的刺拔出来，抬脚一踹，把特制的笼子推远了一尺。“我说，他真的不是在装睡吗？”

瓦尔科夫摇摇头，“我敢打赌，他要是醒着你现在得废掉一只手。但是总有人有办法的，真正有钱的大人物，只可惜你们没有这个运气了。不过……你们想不想分一杯羹？老蝙蝠的命值每年四千万，我想科波特先生不会介意分一点给我们的。”

分赃的办法很简单，这三个人加在一起足以打通黑门监狱的任何一条路，他们分别负责清场、运输和联络，这件事早在蝙蝠侠被关进来之前就安排好了。到了晚上九点，饭后一个小时的放风时间结束后，所有囚犯都被塞进了强制的心理健康讲座。据说讲师曾经受聘于阿卡姆疯人院，然而在工作中并未取得任何成就，已经失业了好一阵子。

只有一名囚犯没有遭受心理健康的折磨，此时仍然在沉睡中。费尔班克斯把那只又大又沉的笼子搬进货车里，跟另外两具尸体载着一起出了岛。前天黑门监狱死了两个人，他们互相把对方揍得奄奄一息，然后在医疗室里同时断了气，没有理由，无需审判，在哥谭这种事时有发生。

这天晚上没有月光，海上弥漫着浓雾，适合户外作业，费尔班克斯把车开进哥谭港，在六号码头旁停了下来。他扫视了一遍的天空，找到两枚闪动着红光的信号灯，然后打开后备箱门，就在这时，一个冷硬的东西抵住了他的后脑勺，真倒霉——

“哥谭警局，把手举起来，慢慢转身。”

蒙托亚端着枪，紧盯着面前的装卸工人。她通过线人摸到了蝙蝠侠在黑门监狱的情况，但是一整天都没有发生任何意外，除了工作人员之外，整座岛上也没有闲杂人等进出，直到晚上开出来了这辆车……

“里面是什么？”枪口一摆指了指货车里黑乎乎的长条形东西。

“嘿，我只是个收垃圾的，你不会想看这些玩意的——”

“打开，别想耍花样。”

费尔班克斯把其中一具尸体拖出来，粗暴地撕开外面裹着的黑色塑料袋，露出一颗带血的脑袋，一股难闻的腐尸气味窜了出来，“每隔几天就有这活，‘黑劳士’和‘电鳗’，问问监狱的人就知道，他俩前天死的。”

蒙托亚屏住呼吸，皱了皱眉头，看向漆黑的车厢里，“还有呢？那个是什么？”她有种直觉，车里藏着什么不该带出来的东西。手电筒的光照在尸体的脸上，已经不太能辨认出来了。忽然那光线一闪，一记绳镖从天而降，掐灭了她手中的光，然后像蟒蛇一样将她兜头一卷，一下子提到了半空中。

费尔班克斯低低地骂了一声：“见鬼，总算来了，我可不想对女人动手。”他利索地把笼子卸下，咬住直升机垂下来的另一根绳索，然后对着空中比了个手势。

直升机很快把它吊了起来，带着警察消失在浓雾中。

蒙托亚挣扎着想稳住自己，但是半空中晃太厉害，一不小心就容易甩落到海里去。蝙蝠侠悬在她的正下方，因为重量大而勉强保持着平衡。看来她的怀疑没错，的确有人暗中想把囚犯带出去，但这个人是敌是友？他是企鹅的同伙，还是蝙蝠侠的帮手？一个奇怪的念头忽然从脑海中浮出水面，她抓紧绳子，摆荡了几个回合，朝笼子的方向一跃。

“嘿！老蝙蝠你还醒着吗？我说……现在真的不是睡觉的时候！”她用力拍打着栏杆，但是对方毫无反应。戈登要是知道自己现在正跟逃犯飞在半空中，准会惊讶得眼镜都掉下来……回去会跟他解释的，现在得想办法上到机舱里去，因为看样子他们根本不是要去什么安全的地方，远处的海面上停着两艘货船，一盏黄灯在雾气中规律地闪动着，那是个危险的暗号。

蒙托亚扒着绳索一点一点往上爬，驾驶员甚至为她打开了门……然而就在她翻进去的瞬间，一个人影从背后袭来，迅速地夺走了她的手枪。

“你不该来这儿。”

“那你就应该吗？”蒙托亚忍不住大声道，然后那个奇怪的念头又一次出现了，“韦恩先生……是你吗？”

她没有得到回答，但却看到了比布鲁斯·韦恩本人更惊悚的存在，“驾驶员”全身隐没在黑暗中，面罩上的两个尖角与蝙蝠侠一模一样。

 

 

沉重的笼子在甲板上磕出一声闷响，蝙蝠侠终于降落了。

企鹅迈着一瘸一拐的步子走了过来，用手杖敲了敲栏杆，那低沉的金属声响让人颇感安心。距离约定的交货时间迟了一小会，不过“买家”的脸上看不出任何情绪，那个人自始至终都戴着面具，随便哪个游乐场都可以买到的那种玩意，只有身上的紫色大衣非常少见。据科波特所知，哥谭市有一个疯子喜欢穿这种衣服，但那个人现在正乖乖呆在阿卡姆疯人院，已经很久没搞出过动静了。

那人的声音透过面具传来：“你确定他还没死吗？如果不合要求，交易立即取消。”他把脚边的旅行袋扔给站在一旁的瓦尔科夫，“M16，你可以用他来验货。我要活的，但不介意他受一点伤。”

“我……我吗？”瓦尔科夫有些犹豫地看着那一袋子样品，那的确是买家承诺供应给他们的武器。企鹅丢了个眼色，于是他只好抓起其中一把枪，不知为什么他有些拿不准，或许是因为这一发下去蝙蝠侠有可能会死……这件事他一直盼望着发生，可是却难以想象，他总觉得这样的大好事不会白白发生。

但他还是开枪了。

笼子里的黑影动了动，仿佛是被豌豆弄醒的公主。不过，他并没有流血，蝙蝠侠的那身装备相当可靠。瓦尔科夫在心里松了一口气，这一切感觉太奇怪了……来路不明的紫衣服阔佬，还有奇怪的交易要求，他只想赶紧交接完毕，拿到自己那份钱，然后找个酒馆，忘记这个迷雾浸透的夜晚。

瓦尔科夫的愿望落空了，蝙蝠侠不仅活着，而且他不在笼子里，他在四面八方——

蓝色的烟雾在甲板上炸开，翅膀扑棱的声音、飞镖擦过枪口的声音、重物拖动的声音，在瓦尔科夫的耳朵里顿时变得无比清晰，好像同时有三个蝙蝠侠在行动，他感到自己被一股巨力猛地往后一扯，他撞在船舷上，只觉头晕眼花……枪声响成一片，一颗炸弹落到船头，把整艘船震得前后摆动，别炸了该死的难道他们想要同归于尽吗！他听到科波特在大喊着组织反击，但很快又沉默了，仿佛被一只暴虐的手掐住了喉管，再也不能发出声音。

他们不是在冰山俱乐部，在海上，这里是一座孤岛。

“该死，该死……”瓦尔科夫抱着脑袋往甲板另一侧跑去，他早有预感这不会顺利……每当他有一笔钱快要到手的时候，总会有什么人出来横插一脚把事情搞砸，他冲向拴着救生艇的地方，可是却被不远处的声音吸引了视线。

那是发动机破开海浪的声音，他努力朝浓雾中张望，只见十几条快艇已经团团包围住了货船，每一条上都有穿制服的警员，瓦尔科夫一一辨认出了同事们的熟悉面孔，其中包括他最讨厌的戈登。

 

 

当晚哥谭警局收获颇丰，抓住了企鹅，收缴了整整两条船的货物，但是背后发起这件事的“买家”却不知所踪。有人在海面打捞起一件紫色的大衣，然而上面并没残留任何可供检查的基因样品，神秘的外省有钱人就这样扔下了几十箱军火和炸药，彻底消失了。

蒙托亚后来才发现，原来戈登早就准备好了埋伏计划。当时驾驶员蝙蝠侠放下囚犯之后，让她把直升机开了回去，她立刻向警局求援，却没想到，戈登带着四队人马已经在哥谭港守候多时了。

“你为什么不告诉我？”她生气地问道。

“我没告诉任何人，在行动前最后两小时才紧急召集，那时候你不在。”戈登保持着严肃的表情说，“而且，你也没告诉我你去找了布鲁斯·韦恩，还跟踪了黑门监狱的人。你认为我不会同意放过他，对吗？”

“我……”蒙托亚犹豫了一会，当时的确是因为一瞬间的怀疑，她没有向其他人求助。

“你是对的，我不会同意。总得有个人来打掩护，瞒过企鹅安插在警局里的耳目，有时一点点怀疑并非坏事。我不仅需要蝙蝠侠抓住企鹅，也必须知道我身边有哪些人是他的手下。”

现在他的确知道了，列文和瓦尔科夫的证词还牵出了另外几名警察，这让戈登感到既振奋又疲倦，振奋的是行动毕竟成功了，而疲倦的是，十几年前的状况到如今似乎并没有好转多少。每一次，每一次都需要他付出信任，蝙蝠侠承担风险，可他们谁不是血肉之躯呢？他本来不想把盟友送进黑门监狱，可对方认为那是必要的。麻醉枪与电网也是真的，否则企鹅不会上钩……戈登想起这件事便觉得十分后怕，如果那人遭遇不测，他永远不会原谅自己。

当时他们差点吵起来，戈登说：“你不能指望一个人信任你到这种程度，这不可能，也不应该！”

“你可以，吉姆。这个计划需要不止你一个人的信任……但我必须试一试。”

戈登摘下眼镜，抹了一把脸，他现在没有精力去责怪任何人，事实上，在每个人都如此任性地自行其是的情况下，能取得现在的结果就应该感谢上帝了。

“对了，有空去韦恩家道个谢吧，他帮了我们很多。”他忽然记起来。

蒙托亚心里打了一会鼓，她还没有告诉局长她看到了两个蝙蝠侠，那个可能是韦恩的人……思考片刻之后，她决定把这个奇遇埋在心底，像这座城市的每个居民一样，总有一个秘密不可告人。

 

 

布鲁斯做了一个乱七八糟的梦，然后终于从长长的睡眠中醒来。他并没受什么伤，只是在麻醉药的作用下反应还有些恍惚，但有一件事非常清晰，非常重要，性命攸关到他在梦里也没有躲过，他必须找到韦恩。

昨天晚上他在等着韦恩对自己的命运宣判，可是对方没有来。

按照之前约定好的，科波特的事结束后，他会得到一个最后答复，现在布鲁斯不打算再等下去了，他在前厅拦住了正准备出门的韦恩，那人穿着一身西装，早晨的阳光从大门照进来，在地板上投下一个挺拔的影子。

他看着韦恩的影子，说：“我记得你小时候很讨厌穿这个，因为那会让你想起糟糕的事。”

没人能忘记那一天。孤儿布鲁斯第一次穿西服，第一次去看电影，第一次遇见那么善良可亲的大人，可是却亲眼目睹他们被杀。

韦恩微微低着头，他仍然记得被血浸透的布料贴在皮肤上的感觉，不过后来他就慢慢习惯了。昨天他跟戈登聊了聊，思考了一夜，其实已经做出了决定，但不知为什么，他睁着眼睛到了早上，也没有去找布鲁斯坦白。

韦恩沉默了很久，终于说：“你有没有想过，你一生中发生的最糟糕的事，可能是我一生中最好的事？”

他没有等对方回答，便继续道：“那是真的。如果没有那个犯罪巷的夜晚，我不会认识你，不会住进韦恩家，不会成为蝙蝠侠……或许只是街头的一个无名氏，长大后当个小混混，过着毫无意义的生活，毫无意义地死去。”

布鲁斯想开口说什么，但是被韦恩打断了。

“请让我说完。我一直在想，这一切是为什么？可是我没有答案，只好问自己另一个问题，我该怎么办？一定有某件事，可以让我配得上……配得上我从你那里夺走的东西，你的父母离你而去……也一定有一个足够好的理由。这个想法支持着我活过了最初几年，还有成为蝙蝠侠的所有训练，我不怕痛，也不怕死，我只怕蝙蝠侠所捍卫的东西倒下。”

“可是我越来越怀疑自己能否做到这件事了……有几次我几乎失去理智，只是因为我还记得你需要我……我意识到我爱着你的时候，我才能感觉到自己是个人，不是怪物。”

说出这些话比他想象的要简单。韦恩深吸了一口气，从前他以为自己会把这个秘密永远压在心底，如果生命结束，那就带进坟墓，可是现在他不想把这件事交给死神审判了，他要把所有心的证据呈堂证供，与他爱的人当面对质。

“最近这段时间，我也在想我们之间的事，思考我的前半生都错过了些什么。我不是指酒会跑车和比基尼，不是那些，我只是发现……我并不像自己想象中那样无所畏惧，我能承受很多绝望，可是却害怕面对一点点希望，我能忍受痛苦，可是却逃避幸福。这或许就是为什么我永远拯救不了哥谭，而我花了那么多年，才领悟这件事。”

他注视着自己的西服袖口，还有别在上面的蓝宝石袖扣，仿佛是第一次发现那儿有个精致的小玩意，“你看，做个‘韦恩’也不全是那么糟糕，对吗？”

“所以，布鲁斯，我选择继续做下去，也许以后……会有更好的事发生，我允许自己拥有这种可能性。”他说完甚至微微笑了笑，神态十足像个韦恩。

“你相信我……我能成为蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯的声音有些颤抖，他没有想到，他本来已经准备好面对最糟糕的结果。

“这不会比我成为韦恩更难。”

他看向半开的大门，伸出还未痊愈的左手，阳光跳动着落到他的伤疤上，像一朵暖融融的雪花。他下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，那里的皮肤很少见到光，很少暴露在人前，很少被柔软的嘴唇触碰，而现在，他就要走出去了。布鲁斯会觉得这一切来得太晚，但他知道，时机不早也不迟。

韦恩回过头来，轻声说：“你该去休息了，现在不是蝙蝠出动的时候。”

布鲁斯点了点头，思维一放松后，他只觉得四肢都在发软，脑袋也一片浑浊，差点没有听清韦恩的下一句话，好像是在解释他为什么要一大早出门：

“……有个会要开，是关于新成立的专项基金。”

“专项……什么？”这个话题过于正常，布鲁斯感到有些诡异的生疏。

“你应该听说了，科波特接活的报酬是每年四千万，有人想用这个价码买下蝙蝠侠的命，我想……这并不算多，所以就做了一点安排，确保不会再有人打这个主意，即使有……我也是出价最高的。”

布鲁斯一脸震惊地看着对方，然后笑出了声，“你知道吗？这种作派真的非常韦恩，非常可恨。”

“是的，”另一个布鲁斯也颇有自知之明，“非常可恨，非常韦恩。”

 

END

 

注1：我记得蝙蝠装有个设定是有自动保护/防拆卸功能的，而且也防弹（除非是高强度的穿甲弹），所以即使杯面暂时失去意识也可以扛一阵子。

注2：M16是一个步枪系列，里面有很多型号，历史悠久也很流行，战争、黑帮、警卫队等各种场合适用，《黑暗骑士》里哥谭警局用过M16A2。

注2：每年四千万美元乘十对韦恩来说其实不贵，据福布斯2012年的统计，韦恩的净资产是69亿美元，他完全可以用零头把自己买下来……

注4：“买家”是谁在这篇文里不是很重要，我也没有打算写出来，紫色大衣的确是cue小丑，不过不是他本人……但是，如果蝙蝠侠可以有两个，那么小丑也可以有两个，只不过要展开的话就是另一个故事了。

注5：本文里的戈登和蒙托亚都属于站在蝙蝠侠这一边的人，但实际上他俩相信的东西不一样，采取的行动也不一样，戈登维护哥谭警局与蝙蝠侠形成的这种平衡，考虑的东西更多，蒙托亚则是出于个人感情，选择相信蝙蝠侠和韦恩。OOC，当然是OOC的……


End file.
